Tristes retrouvailles
by bambiemag
Summary: Après 5 ans, la petite bande de Tree Hill se retrouve par hasard pour apprendre une triste nouvelle. Mais vont ils se laisser abattre ou vont ils profiter de ces retrouvailles tant qu'ils le peuvent? SUITE DE MA PRECEDENTE FANFIC : LES SOUVENIRS DEVANT
1. Chapter 1

_Intro : _

_Cette histoire est la plus longue que j'ai écrite et certains passages auraient peut-être pu être supprimé. Néanmoins je ne suis pas un écrivain à succès et malgré les conseils de Maxime Chattam, j'ai décidé de tout garder, rien que pour mon plaisir !_

_Cette troisième fic de OTH est une suite à mon histoire « les souvenirs devant » (je vous conseille donc de la lire avant pour comprendre)_

_Si la précédente se veut (plus) légère et se termine par un Happy End, vous verrez que celle-là n'est absolument pas pareille. Dramatique du début à la fin, je vous recommanderai juste de sortir vos mouchoirs. J'espère que vous apprécierai malgré tout et j'attends votre avis avec impatience. _

_ Tristes retrouvailles _

_Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton et les autres se sont séparés pour poursuivre leurs études il y a quatre ans et demi en se promettant de garder contact et surtout de se retrouver cinq ans plus tard pour faire le point sur leur vie. _

Brooke attendait dans la salle d'attente en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Elle s'adressa à la secrétaire.

**Brooke** : Excusez-moi mais j'avais rendez-vous à 15 heures et il est déjà 15h10. Votre docteur ne connaît donc pas la ponctualité ?

**La secrétaire** : Je suis désolée, mais le docteur Guérand avait énormément de rendez-vous aujourd'hui et...

**Brooke** : Et alors moi aussi j'avais énormément de rendez-vous que j'ai annulé dés qu'il m'a appelé et...

Le docteur sortit à ce moment là.

**Dr Guérand** : Mademoiselle Davis... Suivez-moi.

Brooke poussa un long soupir avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de son neurologue.

Quarante minutes plus tard elle hélait un taxi devant l'hôpital et montait dedans.

**Brooke** : Déposez moi chez Davis and Copon s'il vous plait, dans Masson street.

**Le chauffeur** : Bien Madame.

**Brooke** : Mademoiselle...

Son téléphone sonna. Elle fouilla dans son sac l'air visiblement agacé. Elle fit tomber son portefeuille par terre et hurla des injures. Elle regarda son portable et vit que s'était David qui l'appelait. Elle préféra ne pas décrocher et décida de ramasser ses papiers. Son regard se porta soudain sur une photo qui se trouvait entre son permis et sa carte d'identité. Elle la regarda, troublée, puis en retournant la photo, elle éclata en sanglot. Le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur.

**Le chauffeur** : Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Brooke essuya ses yeux.

**Brooke** : On va faire comme si...

La voiture s'immobilisa.

**Le chauffeur** : Je suis désolé, il y a des embouteillages à cette heure-ci.

Brooke sortit un billet et le tendit au chauffeur

**Brooke** : Tant pis je vais marcher.

Elle sortit alors du taxi.

Elle passa les portes de Copon and Davis Inc. une heure plus tard. Elle monta le grand escalier qui se trouvait sur le côté après avoir salué la standardiste. Betty, son assistante, l'accueillit en haut de l'escalier pour lui donner ses messages de la journée.

**Betty** : Dorothy a appelé, elle dit que le tissu arrivera demain... Barbara Steisand a également appelé...

**Brooke** : Que veut-elle ?

**Betty** : Elle aimerait une robe pour un cocktail.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Je la rappellerai tout à l'heure... C'est tout ?

**Betty** : David est hors de lui... Leïla a décommandé pour le défilé

Brooke poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la pièce qui était située au fond du couloir. Un grand homme brun sortit d'une pièce sur la gauche et prit la suite de Brooke.

**L'homme** : Puis-je savoir où tu étais ? Tu sais bien qu'on a besoin de toi ici... Tout n'est pas prêt et Leïla nous a encore fait faux bon. Quant à Cheryl, elle a pris 2 kilos ce qui fait qu'elle ne rentre plus dans la robe de marié.

**Brooke** : Tout ça n'est pas si dramatique et puis je te rappelle que Cheryl est enceinte, c'est normal qu'elle prenne du poids.

Brooke poussa la porte d'un grand bureau et posa sa veste sur le canapé. C'était une gigantesque pièce avec une grande baie vitrée et un bureau en acajou au centre. Dans le coin de la pièce traînaient quelques bouts de tissus.

**L'homme** : Je te trouve bien trop calme. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens que le défilé est demain !

Brooke se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Ecoute David, je n'en peux plus de tes crises perpétuelles à l'approche des défilés, alors il va falloir commencer à prendre sur toi et à apprendre à rester calme.

David en resta bouche bée.

**David** : Heureusement que je m'affole un peu pour ce défilé parce que s'il fallait compter sur toi, tout tomberait à l'eau. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

Brooke s'assit dans la chaise de son bureau.

**Brooke** : En tant qu'associé je trouve que tu poses beaucoup trop de questions sur ma vie privée.

**David** : Et en tant qu'ami ?

**Brooke** : Quand tu es aussi stressant, tu es loin d'être l'ami que je connais et que j'adore ! Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait !

David la regarda puis partit, vexé, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Brooke se tourna face à la vitre. Elle attrapa son sac à main puis prit la photo qui l'avait tant troublée dans le taxi. Elle la regarda et le souvenir du jour où cette photo avait été prise lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'entendit dire :

« _Ce n'est pas la distance qui va nous séparer ok ?_ »

Elle sourit tristement puis entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle posa la photo sur le bureau et vit entrer un jeune homme petit et maigre. Elle sourit :

**Brooke** : Micro !

Micro ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Brooke pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue puis il s'assit sur le bureau.

**Brooke** : Tu sais que tes visites sont toujours réconfortantes...

Micro sourit.

**Micro** : Et te voir est toujours un plaisir. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

**Brooke** : C'est le défilé de demain... tu connais David, il est stressant dans ces moments là. Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf ?

**Micro** : Je commente un match ce soir.

**Brooke** : Qui joue ?

**Micro **: Chicago contre New York.

Brooke le regarda un instant.

**Micro** : Je sais que tu n'es pas très forte en basket, mais je suppose que tu connais au moins un joueur de l'équipe des Bulls ?

Elle sourit tristement.

**Brooke** : Nathan Scott...

**Micro **: Tu viendras ?

Brooke se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

**Brooke** : Je te l'ai dit mon défilé m'accapare complètement.

Micro vit la photo posée sur le bureau et la prit dans ses mains.

**Brooke** : Et puis tu sais, tout ça est tellement loin.

**Micro** : Pas si loin que ça on dirait.

Brooke se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il tenait la photo qui avait été prise le soir de leur dernier jour à Tree Hill.

**Brooke** : Je l'ai retrouvée par hasard dans mon sac.

**Micro** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour signifier que oui.

**Brooke** : J'ai eu un moment de nostalgie, mais à quoi bon ? L'époque où nous étions tous à Tree Hill est bien loin et nos chemins ne sont plus faits pour se croiser désormais.

**Micro** : Ou tu préfères qu'ils ne se croisent pas. Haley et Nathan ont cherché à te contacter de nombreuses fois, il serait peut-être temps de leur faire signe.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas, je suis très occupée ce soir.

Micro se leva.

**Micro** : Bien, je te laisse quand même deux places au cas où tu changerais d'avis. De toute façon on se voit demain au défilé.

Brooke lui fit un léger sourire en le regardant partir. Elle se retourna vers la baie avant d'entendre Micro ajouter.

**Micro** : Je doute qu'il sera là.

Brooke le regarda de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Qui ?

**Micro** : Lucas.

Il s'en alla en laissant Brooke pensive.

La journée passa à toute vitesse, mais Brooke eut l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. A 19 heures, l'entreprise dont Brooke était la principale actionnaire et qu'elle avait créée deux ans auparavant était déserte. Seule son bureau et celui de David étaient encore allumés. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de tout l'après-midi. Brooke se décida à faire le premier pas. Elle frappa à la porte ouverte du bureau de David avec un sac à la main. Il releva la tête.

**Brooke** : Je nous ai commandé à manger...

David la regarda un instant, hésitant entre l'envoyer paître et l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Mais c'était sa petite Brooke, il ne pouvait se résigner à lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

**David** : Italien j'espère ?

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Je sais que ton pays te manque...

David était né en Italie. Il l'avait quitté 6 ans plus tôt pour suivre des cours de stylisme. Il avait rencontré Brooke dans la célèbre école de stylisme de New York. Au début elle lui avait paru être une égocentrique et une peste comme la plupart des filles de leur promo. Mais au fil du temps il se rendit compte à quel point elle était fragile. Il l'aida à traverser des moments durs notamment sa rupture avec son premier amour en milieu de première année. A la fin de la deuxième année chacun d'eux furent embauchés chez différents couturiers et puis un an plus tard ils se retrouvèrent pour s'associer et ouvrir leur propre maison de couture. Ils étaient plutôt bien placés sur le marché de la mode désormais.

Brooke vint s'asseoir face à David. Elle sortit la nourriture italienne qu'elle avait commandée et ils se mirent à manger tout en discutant des tâches qu'il restait à accomplir pour le défilé. C'était leur quatrième défilé et ils commençaient tout juste à en prendre l'habitude. David se mit à bailler.

**Brooke** : Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais rentrer, tu as beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Je finirai le reste ce soir.

**David** : Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici, d'autant plus que toi aussi tu as l'air épuisée.

**Brooke** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Rentre.

**David** : Tu es sûre ?

**Brooke** : Oui, tu viendras bosser demain pendant que je prendrai un peu de repos. Je sais que tu dois rejoindre des amis ce soir.

**David** : D'ailleurs tu n'as pas envie de te joindre à nous ?

**Brooke** : Non merci, je...

**David** : Je sais, tu as beaucoup de boulot.

Elle sourit. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

**David** : Il faut que tu sortes Brooke. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'amuser.

**Brooke** : Tu exagères, tu ne te souviens pas des nombreuses fêtes qu'on a fait ensemble au début de notre première année ?

**David** : Oui, avant l'épisode Lucas !

**Brooke** : Ca n'a rien à voir. Je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps et tu le sais bien. **David** : Peut-être, mais depuis votre rupture jamais plus tu n'as été amoureuse. Brooke tu comptes finir ta vie seule ?

**Brooke** : Non, bien sûre que non. Seulement pour l'instant j'ai envie de profiter de notre célébrité. Ca ne durera pas forcément.

**David** : Bien, attends d'avoir 70 ans pour venir draguer...

Brooke se mit à rire. Elle se leva et mit leurs restes dans la poubelle. David lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sortit. Brooke retourna derrière son bureau et se replongea dans les préparatifs du défilé. Vers 21 heures, elle regarda dehors et aperçut au loin les lumières du stade. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Elle repensa à la déchirure que ça avait été de devoir partir à New York au lendemain de leur dernière fête. Elle se revit dire au revoir à ses amis.

« _Brooke sert Haley dans ses bras._

_**Haley**__ : Il y a deux ans je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait si mal de te dire au revoir. Tu vas me manquer colloc de mon cœur._

_**Brooke**__ : Toi aussi tu vas tellement me manquer._

_Elle s'éloigne d'Haley pour se serrer contre Nathan. Puis c'est au tour de Peyton._

_**Peyton**__ : Oh ma petite Brooke, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu vas me manquer. Je t'ai toujours eu à mes côtés depuis que j'ai 6 ans, ça va être horrible de devoir affronter les soirées d'intégration sans toi._

_Brooke sourit entre ses larmes et prend le visage de Peyton dans ses mains._

_**Brooke**__ : À ce sujet, promets-moi de veiller à ce que Lucas ne se fasse pas draguer ! Mais pas de trop prêt quand même..._

_Elles se mettent à rire. Lucas sourit mais c'est un sourire triste. _

_**Brooke**__ : En revanche, je veux que toi tu dragues et te fasse draguer._

_**Peyton**__ : Je t'aime Brooke Davis._

_Elles se serrent fort l'une contre l'autre. Brooke se tourne alors vers Lucas pendant que Peyton, Nathan et Haley se serrent dans les bras. Lucas prend la main de sa chère et tendre._

_**Brooke**__ : C'est ici qu'on se quitte._

_**Lucas **__: Ce n'est que provisoire, je viendrai à New York et tu viendras me voir en Californie._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui._

_Brooke se met à pleurer. Lucas la serre contre lui en se forçant à ne pas craquer à son tour. Il lui murmure à l'oreille._

_**Lucas**__ : Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brooke. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour elle avait besoin d'eux. Mais ils n'étaient plus là désormais. Leurs destins avaient pris d'autres chemins. Ils avaient tous oublié cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite presque 5 ans plus tôt et elle leur en voulait un peu pour ça. Autant qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre et d'un coup elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de son bureau.

L'ambiance battait son plein dans le stade. Brooke y pénétra avec l'impression de se sentir à l'étroit dans un lieu pourtant si grand. Le match était déjà commencé. Elle s'installa sur un siège vide et regarda en direction du terrain. Des écrans géants diffusaient le match. Soudain le visage de son vieil ami Nathan apparut sur les écrans. Il venait de mettre un panier et la foule était surexcitée. Elle resta une demi-heure puis décida de partir. Au loin elle ne vit pas le regard d'un jeune homme se poser sur elle. Brooke rentra chez elle. Elle habitait un magnifique appartement en plein cœur de New York. Il lui avait coûté une fortune, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dépenser tant d'argent pour l'obtenir. Il était situé au dernier étage et offrait une vue magnifique de la grande pomme éclairée de toutes ses lumières. Elle se servit un verre de soda et s'installa sur le canapé. Machinalement elle mit la radio en marche.

**La radio** : ... C'était une magnifique chanson de Gloria Gaynor... Et maintenant voici une chanteuse avec un talent et une voix d'or, Haley James Scott.

Brooke monta le son de la radio. Haley était devenue une chanteuse très célèbre. Bien qu'elle soit parti à Stamford pour préparer une maîtrise de journalisme, Haley, avec l'aide et le soutien de Nathan, avait finalement choisi de revenir à ses premiers amours : la chanson. Brooke l'avait appris par Micro. Et puis il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir qu'elle était devenue célèbre puisque toutes les radios diffusaient sans cesse ses meilleurs succès. Brooke se mit à penser de nouveau. Elle revit l'époque où Haley était montée pour la première fois sur scène. C'était à l'ouverture du Tric. Elle se demanda si cette boîte existait toujours aujourd'hui. Finalement elle s'assoupit après quelques minutes de voyage dans ses souvenirs


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla vers 10 heures. La radio était toujours en marche, Brooke l'éteignit et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle consulta ses mails sur son ordinateur, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour prendre le journal qui avait été déposé à l'aube par l'un des nombreux adolescents qui faisaient ce petit job pour gagner de l'argent de poche. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit le gros titre principal « New York subit une honteuse défaite face aux Bulls de Chicago ». Brooke sourit. Bien qu'elle vivait à New York depuis presque 5 ans, elle n'avait pas d'attaches particulières dans cette ville, si ce n'était son entreprise de mode. New York lui paraissait être une ville tellement fière. Elle était finalement bien contente que Chicago les ait battu. Elle regarda l'heure et posa le journal pour filer sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fermait la porte de son appartement et courait vers l'ascenseur. Elle prit un taxi qui la déposa trois quarts d'heure plus tard devant Davis and Copon Inc. Elle monta précipitamment à son bureau en saluant tout le monde. Elle avait retrouvé la pêche malgré les évènements de la veille. Elle s'activa pendant une heure trente à donner les instructions pour son défilé qui avait lieu le soir même. Un nouveau problème se présenta à elle vers midi : il manquait une tenue pour le défilé. Elle chercha dans ses vieux modèles pour trouver quelque chose de plutôt cool. Dans l'énervement que ce souci provoquait elle fit tomber ses dessins. Zoé, sa couturière l'aida à tout ramasser, quand soudain elle s'extasia en attrapant un des dessins.

**Zoé** : C'est ça qu'il nous faut !

Brooke regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Zoé. Elle vit le dessin d'une robe rouge qu'elle avait créée alors qu'elle était lycéenne. Soudain elle revit l'image de Rachel, la portant. Cela lui fit mal au cœur car, bien que celle-ci ait été une de ses ennemies à une époque, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus de ce monde. Zoé la tira de ses songes en lisant la signature en bas.

**Zoé** : « Les copines d'abord »... C'est quoi ça ?

Brooke allait répondre quand elle entendit quelqu'un le faire à sa place.

**La personne** : C'est la ligne de vêtements que Brooke a créée quand elle n'était encore qu'au lycée.

Cette voix, Brooke la connaissait trop pour ne pas savoir que si elle relevait la tête, elle souffrirait. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau se tenait cet homme pour qui son cœur avait battu tant de fois, mais c'était aussi celui pour qui il avait tellement saigné. Brooke se leva et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver 5 ans en arrière. Zoé se leva à son tour sentant la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

**Zoé** : On prend celle là alors ?

Brooke la regarda visiblement troublée.

**Brooke** : Euh... Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Change juste la couleur, ce rouge me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

Zoé acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Lucas la laissa passer.

**Brooke** : Que fais-tu ici ?

**Lucas** : J'étais en ville alors je suis passée te voir... contrairement à toi.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Lucas** : Je t'ai aperçu hier au match. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir ?

**Brooke** : Je ne vous y ai pas vu...

Soudain quelqu'un déboula derrière Lucas. C'était une jeune fille assez petite et très jolie. Elle se précipita vers Brooke pour la prendre dans ses bras. Brooke sembla tendue puis serra à son tour cette fille avec qui elle avait partagé tant de fous rires.

**Brooke** : Haley...

Brooke sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La petite blonde se recula. Brooke vit le petit ventre qu'elle avait. Haley suivit son regard.

**Haley **: Et oui... Nathan et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Brooke sourit. Haley lui prit les mains.

**Haley** : Quand Lucas m'a dit qu'il était sûr de t'avoir aperçu au match hier soir, je ne le croyais pas. Il a demandé à Micro qui nous a dit où te trouver. Cette société à l'air super, je suppose que tu en es la créatrice ?

Brooke hocha la tête. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour parler. Lucas s'approcha d'elle à son tour en souriant.

**Lucas** : Haley, laisse la respirer, tu ne lui laisses pas en placer une.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Oh excuse-moi. Alors comment vas-tu ?

**Brooke** : Bien...

**Haley** : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir hier ?

**Brooke** : J'ignorais que vous étiez là-bas...

**Haley** : Je suis Nathan dans tous ses matchs et lui fait pareil pour mes concerts. Même si je dois les arrêter pendant quelques temps. Ca te dirait qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble ?

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai tout un tas de choses à préparer pour le défilé de ce soir.

**Haley** : Tu as un défilé ce soir ? Mais c'est génial on va pouvoir y assister.

Elle se retourna vers Lucas.

**Haley** : Nathan peut rester encore un peu, son équipe ne reprend l'entraînement que lundi... Et toi ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

**Lucas** : Non, au contraire j'ai très envie de voir les créations de Brooke Davis.

Il lui fit un sourire. Ce même sourire qui l'avait fait craquer la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Brooke sembla gênée. Haley la serra dans ses bras.

**Haley** : Bon on va y aller. On te dit à ce soir.

Brooke hocha la tête. Lucas et Haley s'en allèrent. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent David qu'ils saluèrent. Celui-ci vint voir Brooke.

**David** : Qui était-ce ?

Brooke semblait dans un autre monde.

**Brooke** : Des souvenirs qui ont ressurgi d'un coup.

David la regarda sans comprendre puis lui parla du défilé. La journée passa vite, trop vite au goût de Brooke. Le soir venu, pour la première fois, elle se sentait plus tendue que David, et ça c'était vraiment étrange. Elle donna des instructions à ses mannequins. Peu avant que le défilé commence, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau pour voir si tout le monde était là. Elle aperçut Micro, Nathan, Haley et Lucas assis au premier rang. David vint derrière elle, excité comme une puce.

**David** : On va pouvoir lancé le défilé.

Brooke le regarda en hochant la tête. Les lumières dans la salle s'éteignirent et le silence se fit. Haley avait le regard qui brillait. Elle était impatiente de voir le travail de son amie. Elle regarda Lucas et chuchota.

**Haley** : Tout va bien ?

Lucas la regarda à son tour.

**Lucas **: J'ai l'impression que tout ça est irréel.

**Haley **: Comment ça ?

**Lucas** : J'ai tellement voulu la revoir. Et aujourd'hui elle était dans la même pièce que moi et je ne l'ai même pas serrée dans mes bras.

Haley lui prit la main.

**Haley** : Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver après la souffrance que vous avez endurée.

Ils se turent car la musique retentit et les lumières de l'estrade s'allumèrent. Le rideau s'ouvrit et les premiers mannequins s'avancèrent. Pendant une demi-heure Micro, Haley, Nathan et Lucas admirèrent les vêtements que leur amie avait créés. A la fin du défilé, un mannequin en robe de mariée s'avança. Elle fit un tour puis sous une tonne d'applaudissement elle revint avec Brooke et David à ses côtés. Haley, Lucas et Nathan se levèrent en hurlant. Brooke leur lança un regard puis elle eut l'impression que la foule tournait. Elle avait mal au crâne. Son sourire s'effaça et elle s'écroula sur l'estrade. Lucas mit cinq secondes avant de réagir. Il sauta sur le podium et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

**Lucas** : Brooke ?

Haley, Nathan et Micro le rejoignirent. David se pencha également vers elle. Un murmure dans la foule s'éleva.

**David** : Il faut l'emmener derrière.

Lucas prit Brooke dans ses bras et la souleva lentement. Une ambulance fut appelée et Brooke se retrouva rapidement à l'hôpital. Pendant que le médecin lui faisait des examens, les quatre vieux amis de Brooke attendaient anxieusement dans le couloir.

**Nathan** : Vous croyez que c'est grave ?

Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : Je ne l'espère pas.

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le docteur sortit à ce moment là.

**Le docteur** : C'était un malaise.

**Haley** : On peut la voir ?

Le docteur hocha la tête. Haley rentra dans la chambre suivit de Nathan, de Micro puis de Lucas. Brooke était allongée dans le lit. Haley s'approcha d'elle.

**Haley **: Tu nous as fait peur ma belle.

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : La tension des défilés me met souvent sous pression.

Lucas était dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblait penser. Elle fit un sourire à Nathan.

**Brooke** : Comment vas-tu champion ?

Nathan s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Bien...

**Brooke** : J'ai appris que tu allais être papa. Félicitations... à vous deux.

Lucas sembla soudain inquiet en regardant Brooke.

**Lucas** : Brooke, qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit sur ce malaise ?

**Brooke** : Je vous l'ai dit c'était...

**Lucas** : Je sais que c'est faux. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

Haley, Nathan et Micro restèrent silencieux. Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de malaise.

Elle se tut un instant. Ses amis en firent autant comme pour l'encourager à parler.

**Brooke** : Il y a quelques semaines j'en ai parlé à mon médecin. Il m'a envoyé vers un neurologue. J'ai passé tout un tas de tests. Hier il m'a annoncé les résultats.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

**Brooke** : J'ai... J'ai une tumeur au cerveau.

Haley ouvrit de grands yeux. Nathan sembla également bouleversé. Micro crut qu'il allait défaillir.

**Micro** : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier ?

Brooke le regarda sans pouvoir répondre.

**Haley** : Tu vas te faire opérer ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Brooke** : La tumeur est déjà trop grosse. Une opération risquerait d'endommager plusieurs de mes fonctions vitales. Et puis de toute façon, aucun chirurgien ne prendra le risque de m'opérer...

**Haley **: Alors il y a un traitement à prendre ?

Haley semblait vouloir que Brooke lui donne de l'espoir.

**Brooke** : Non.

Haley était au bord des larmes.

**Haley** : Mais il y a bien quelque chose...

Brooke la coupa.

**Brooke **: Je vais mourir...

Haley mit une main devant sa bouche. Nathan regarda Brooke sans vraiment comprendre. Micro se tourna vers le mur. Lucas avait fermé les yeux douloureusement au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Brooke les regarda tour à tour.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez avec pitié. Le médecin m'a fait comprendre que la seule chose à faire c'était de profiter de ces quelques mois qu'il me reste...

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

**Brooke** : Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore tellement de choses à faire. Et trop peu de temps pour ça.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

**Brooke** : Pour tout vous dire, je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Haley s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Nathan en fit de même. Micro était en colère, il sortit, furieux qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé. Lucas semblait ne plus pouvoir réagir. Il regarda à la fenêtre et il eut soudain l'impression que le soleil s'était caché et que le temps partageait sa douleur. La douleur de perdre une personne qu'il venait juste de retrouver. Haley et Nathan le regardèrent un instant. Puis Haley déposa un baiser sur la joue de Brooke.

**Haley** : On revient.

Elle entraîna Nathan dehors. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait laisser Lucas et Brooke discuter. Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien à faire ?

**Brooke** : Oui.

Elle s'effondra en larmes. Lucas s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main. Il eut envie de pleurer lui aussi.

**Brooke** : Lucas j'ai un service à te demander.

**Lucas** : Tout ce que tu veux.

**Brooke** : Restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin...

Lucas baissa la tête en fermant les yeux pour que les larmes qu'il sentait venir ne coulent pas. Brooke lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Je veux que tu m'aides à accomplir toutes ces choses que j'aimerais faire. Je ne veux pas mourir sans toi à mes côtés...

Lucas la regarda dans les yeux. Il était très ému par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas** : D'accord... Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

**Brooke** : Pour l'instant je veux que tu me serres fort dans tes bras.

Il le fit et un souvenir l'envahit. Elle se revit à l'époque où elle avait couché avec Chris et qu'elle était venue le voir avec toutes ses lettres.

_« __**Brooke**__ en lui tendant un carton : Il y a 82 lettres là-dedans. Elles te sont toutes adressées. J'te les ai écrite cet été. Une par jour, mais... j'ai eu peur de te les envoyer._

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke..._

_**Brooke**__ pleurant : J'ai eu peur de me faire briser le cœur une deuxième fois. J'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre. Je ne voulais pas risquer de souffrir à nouveau. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je sais que ça n'a plus d'importance après ce que j'ai fait, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Voilà à quoi j'ai passé tout mon été... à penser à toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'admettre._

_Elle s'en va. Lucas jette le carton sur son lit et court à sa suite._

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke... Je te demande pardon. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chris... on s'en fiche._

_**Brooke**__ : Mais arrête c'est impardonnable et je le sais très bien._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... La preuve, je te pardonne._

_**Brooke**__ : Je t'ai trahi._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est du passé tout ça. Si moi je l'accepte, il faut que tu en fasses autant. Je suis l'homme de ta vie Brooke Davis et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal la dernière fois qu'on était ensemble mais..._

_**Brooke**__ le coupant : Je t'aime Lucas_

_**Lucas**__ ému : Moi aussi je t'aime..._

_Il essuie ses larmes._

_**Lucas**__ : Ma jolie._

_Brooke s'approche et ils s'embrassent. »_

David entra à ce moment là.

**David** : Oh excusez-moi.

Brooke et Lucas se lâchèrent.

**Brooke **: Ce n'est rien. Entre.

Il s'approcha d'elle en regardant Lucas.

**Brooke** : Oh David je te présente Lucas Scott. Lucas voici mon associé et ami David Copon.

Lucas se leva et lui serra la main.

**Lucas** : Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes.

Il sortit. David la regarda avec un petit sourire coquin.

**David** : Lucas Scott ? Le Lucas de Tree Hill ?

**Brooke** : Lui-même.

**David** : Et bien tu m'avais caché qu'il était si mignon... Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Et devant tout le monde en plus.

Brooke lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Je vais bien. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu t'aider pour la clôture du défilé.

**David** : Ce n'est rien. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.

**Brooke **: Tu as raison David... D'ailleurs j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Davis and Copon en mon absence.

David s'inquiéta de l'air grave qu'avait pris Brooke.

**David** : Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?

**Brooke** : A Tree Hill...

David la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

**Brooke** : Je suis malade David et...

Elle lui expliqua tout. La tumeur, l'envie d'accomplir ses rêves, de revoir les gens qu'elle aimait. David semblait désemparé. Il pleura un long moment à ses côtés. Dans le couloir, Lucas s'adossa contre le mur et s'effondra en larmes. Haley et Nathan vinrent le rejoindre et le prirent dans leurs bras pour lui apporter leur soutien. Dehors Micro se sentait aussi perdu que le jour de la mort de Rachel, et pourtant Brooke était encore en vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, il décida de retourner la voir. Quand il frappa à sa porte, elle était en train de rassembler ses affaires. Lucas était assis sur la chaise à côté et il parlait avec elle. Brooke sourit en voyant Micro entrer. Lucas se leva et sortit en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Micro au passage.

**Micro** : Ils te laissent déjà rentrer ?

**Brooke** : Oui... ils ne peuvent rien pour moi ici.

Micro s'assit sur le lit. Brooke laissa son sac pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée Micro... Quand je l'ai appris je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

**Micro** : Je comprends...

Brooke lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi... Tu penses à Rachel et...

**Micro** : Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu...

Il avait dit cela avec tant de douleur dans la voix. Brooke le serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Je serai toujours là pour toi Micro... comme tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même si je ne serai plus là physiquement.

Micro s'effondra en larmes.

**Brooke** : Je t'en prie Micro. Je ne suis pas encore parti. Je sais que tu as ta vie à New York, mais promets moi de venir me voir le plus souvent possible à Tree Hill.

Micro se redressa.

**Micro** : Tu retournes à Tree Hill ?

**Brooke** : C'est là-bas que sont mes plus beaux souvenirs... Je vais y aller au moins le temps de faire un point sur tout ce que je veux faire avant de...

Elle ne put prononcer le mot. Elle baissa la tête.

**Brooke** : Je sais qu'on se reverra mais il faut que je te dise... merci Micro.

**Micro** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Pour avoir été avec moi toutes ses années... Je t'aime très fort.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brooke.

**Micro** : Je t'aime aussi Brooke.

Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucas revint à ce moment là et les regarda, ému. Brooke l'aperçut et lâcha Micro tout doucement puis essuya ses yeux.

**Brooke** : Tu me promets de venir me voir ?

**Micro** : Bien sûre.

**Lucas** : On va y aller. Il faut qu'on passe à ton appartement avant de prendre la route.

**Brooke** : D'accord.

Micro se leva.

**Micro** : Haley et Nathan sont partis ?

**Lucas** : Non ils sont à l'accueil pour les papiers de Brooke.

**Micro** : Bon je vais aller leur dire au revoir alors. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Lucas.

Lucas le serra contre lui.

**Lucas** : A moi aussi. On se revoit à Tree Hill ?

Micro hocha la tête et s'en alla après un dernier regard en direction de Brooke. Lucas aida Brooke à finir de se préparer et ils allèrent tous les quatre à son appartement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Haley ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

**Haley **: Ton appartement est super.

Brooke sourit. Haley et Nathan s'approchèrent de la grande baie vitrée du salon.

**Nathan** : Il y a une sacrée vue d'ici. On peut aller voir sur le balcon ?

**Brooke** : Oui allez-y. Je vais prendre les affaires dont j'ai besoin.

Lucas resta au milieu du salon. Il regarda les quelques objets que Brooke avait dans une vitrine. Il aperçut quelques photos de Micro et elle, ainsi que de David. Il vit les CD qu'elle avait dans une bibliothèque et reconnut les quelques albums d'Haley. Puis en se rapprochant des livres qu'elle avait, il en saisit un. C'était le premier livre qu'il avait écrit. Lucas était devenu un écrivain célèbre, même si pour l'instant il n'avait que deux romans à son actif. En attrapant le livre, il fit tomber une photo qui se trouvait dedans. Il la regarda et y vit Brooke et lui enlacés lors du remariage d'Haley et Nathan. Il se souvint alors de la première fois où il avait vu cette photo. C'était après l'accident de Nathan, Cooper et Rachel. Alors qu'il aidait Nathan à préparer ses affaires pour sortir de l'hôpital, il avait saisi la pochette de photo de leur mariage.

_« Il t__ombe sur une photo de Brooke et lui enlacés. Il pense à sa bien aimée qui est parti pour la Californie car elle a appris que Peyton et lui se sont embrassés. Nathan regarde par-dessus son épaule car il voit que Lucas a le regard figé sur une des photos._

_**Nathan**__ : Pas de nouvelles d'elle ?_

_Lucas le regarde._

_**Lucas**__ : Non._

_**Nathan**__ : T'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir. Plus vite que tu ne le penses j'en suis sûre._

_**Lucas**__ : Je ne crois pas non. J'ai comme un pressentiment. J'ai l'impression de la perdre._

_Lucas s'effondre en larmes. Nathan vient s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_**Nathan**__ : Eh Lucas... _

_**Lucas**__ : Depuis que je connais Brooke je ne lui ai fait que du mal. Je sais bien que je ne la mérite pas mais je l'aime. Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à être heureux tous les deux ?_

_**Nathan**__ : Vous n'êtes peut-être pas fait l'un pour l'autre..._

_Lucas le regarde, perdu._

_**Lucas**__ : Alors pourquoi mon cœur n'arrête pas de saigner depuis qu'elle est partie ? Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie Nathan. Je le sens, comme toi pour Haley._

_Nathan le prend par l'épaule._

_**Nathan**__ : Alors soit patient. Si vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, elle reviendra. »_

Brooke revint dans le salon et vit Lucas agenouillé, son livre à la main.

**Brooke** : Tu admires ton œuvre ?

Lucas se pressa de remettre la photo dans le livre et reposa le livre sur la bibliothèque.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas si s'est une œuvre...

Brooke s'approcha et saisit le livre en question et quelques CD pour les mettre dans son sac.

**Brooke** : Détrompe-toi, tu as énormément de talent. Quand j'ai lu ces lignes j'ai eu l'impression de t'y voir au travers. Mais je trouve dommage que se soit une histoire d'amour qui se termine mal.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? C'est comme ça qu'elles se terminent toutes non ?

Brooke baissa les yeux. Haley et Nathan rentrèrent à ce moment là.

**Haley** : Vraiment la vue est magnifique.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

**Nathan** : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

**Brooke** : J'ai presque fini. Visitez les lieux en attendant.

Haley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres, puis elle rentra dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Brooke. Il y avait des photos de défilés, et tout un portant de fringues. Haley s'extasia, Brooke arriva derrière elle.

**Haley** : Tu as tellement de talent...

Brooke prit les quelques albums photos qui étaient dans le tiroir du bureau.

**Brooke** : Prends ce qui te plait.

Haley se retourna vers elle.

**Haley** : Oh non je ne peux pas...

**Brooke** : Si, j'insiste. Ce sont quelques tenues que j'ai créées mais que j'ai préféré garder jalousement pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'elles t'iront très bien.

Haley se mit à rire en montrant son ventre

**Haley **: Je ne rentrerai pas dedans grosse comme je suis.

**Brooke** : Alors prends-les pour après l'accouchement.

Haley hésita.

**Haley** : D'accord, mais juste cette robe. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera une super tenue de scène.

Quand Brooke eut finit de prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin, ils descendirent et chargèrent les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Nathan. Nathan et Haley montèrent. Brooke jeta un regard à son appartement. Lucas le vit.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller ?

Brooke le regarda et hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Nathan démarra et ils partirent en direction de Tree Hill. Brooke regarda par la fenêtre et admira les rues de New York comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Quand ils sortirent de New York, elle se sentit triste. Bien sûre, elle n'avait pas autant d'attaches ici qu'à Tree Hill, mais cette ville avait malgré tout vu naître sa société. Et Dieu sait comme Davis and Copon était importante aux yeux de la jeune fille. Lucas se rendit compte de la tristesse qui envahissait son ancienne petite amie. Il posa une main sur son genou.

**Lucas** : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais je suis là.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire pour le remercier.

**Brooke** : Ca m'angoisse à l'idée de retourner là bas.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : J'ai très peur que Tree Hill soit différent de mes souvenirs.

Haley se retourna et la regarda en riant.

**Haley** : Crois-moi tout est toujours pareil… les mêmes petits commerces, les mêmes gens ennuyeux…

Lucas la regarda faussement vexé.

**Lucas** : Merci pour moi.

Lucas, après ses études, avait décidé de retourner auprès de sa mère pour l'aider à élever l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Keith. Son métier d'écrivain lui avait donné cette opportunité et il en était finalement très content même si ceux qu'il aimait, notamment son frère et sa belle-sœur, lui manquaient trop souvent.

**Lucas** : Et puis comment peux-tu juger, ma chère meilleure amie, vu que tu ne viens à Tree Hill que très rarement ?

**Haley** : Oui, mais depuis un mois, j'y suis tous les jours et je me rends compte à quel point cette ville est triste.

**Lucas** : C'est sûr qu'à côté de Chicago, de New York et de toutes les villes que tu vois pendant tes tournées, Tree Hill doit sembler bien calme, mais je vous ferais redécouvrir à toutes le deux tout ce qu'une petite ville peut apporter.

Brooke sembla étonnée.

**Brooke** : Ca veut dire que tu vas rester à Tree Hill pendant quelques temps Haley ?

**Haley** : Oui, comme avec ma grossesse, et à la demande de mon mari chéri (elle regarda Nathan avec un sourire) j'ai du interrompre toute activité, j'ai décidé de revenir à Tree Hill, au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Je me suis dit que comme Nathan était souvent absent de Chicago pour ses entraînements, je me sentirais moins seule auprès de mon meilleur ami et de sa famille.

**Brooke** : C'est génial. Et tu vis où ?

**Haley** : Dans notre ancien appartement. Par chance, il était libre au moment où on est arrivé à Tree Hill. Nathan essaiera d'être avec nous le plus souvent possible. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

**Nathan** : Oui, et puis comme ça je pourrai profiter un peu plus de ma mère. Et qui sait, si on s'y plait, il se pourrait qu'on achète une maison de campagne à Tree Hill.

**Lucas** : Ca se serait chouette !!

Nathan le regarda dans le rétro et ajouta.

**Nathan** : On ne s'est pas encore décidé alors ne t'emballes pas.

Il y eut un silence que Brooke brisa.

**Brooke** : Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? Qu'est devenu Cooper au faite ?

**Nathan** : Il s'est remis de son accident et a repris le volant... Tu connais mon oncle, il ne peut pas se passer de courses

**Lucas** : Moi j'ai quelques contacts avec Jack. Il est toujours à Savannah. C'est un architecte plutôt doué. Je l'ai consulté il y a quelques temps car j'envisageais de me faire construire une maison à Tree Hill.

**Brooke** : Jenny a dut grandir depuis la dernière fois où on l'a vu.

**Lucas** : Enormément. Elle a 7 ans aujourd'hui.

**Haley **: Et dire qu'elle marchait tout juste. Le temps passe vite. Tu sais ce que sont devenus Tim, Bevin et Skills ?

**Lucas** : Skills et moi on a perdu contact il y a deux ans. Je sais qu'il devait terminer son école de marketing, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

**Brooke** : Il était toujours avec Bevin ?

**Lucas** : Non. La distance a eu raison de leur amour... pour eux aussi.

Brooke comprit l'allusion et se sentit triste. Elle regarda par la fenêtre puis se retourna de nouveau vers l'intérieur de la voiture.

**Brooke** : Et Peyton ?

Haley baissa les yeux.

**Haley** : Elle est devenue manager des Fall Out Boy. Je l'ai croisée il y a un peu moins d'un an à un concert réunissant plusieurs artistes. Je crois qu'elle tourne mal...

**Brooke** : Comment ça ?

**Haley **: Tu sais les Fall Out Boy sont réputés pour planer aussi bien lors de leurs concerts qu'en dehors. Et en tant que manager, elle a suivi leurs « habitudes ». Elle était complètement stone quand je l'ai vu. Je ne sais même pas si elle a bien réalisé qui j'étais.

Brooke se sentit mal à l'idée de ne pas avoir été là pour celle qui avait partagé toute son enfance. Elle se mit à penser.

_« __**Peyton**__ : Dis-moi pourquoi tu es triste Brooke ?_

_Brooke est assise sur le lit dans une petite chambre d'étudiante. Elle regarde quelques photos que Peyton a prises depuis le début de son année de fac. _

_**Brooke**__ : Au vu de toutes ces photos je me rends compte que tu partages plus de choses avec mon petit ami que moi._

_Peyton s'assied à côté d'elle._

_**Peyton**__ : Brooke... Il y a une chose que l'on ne partage pas lui et moi... c'est l'amour._

_Brooke sourit tristement et prend dans la main une photo de Lucas et Peyton en plein fou rire._

_**Brooke**__ : Pourtant on dirait que si..._

_**Peyton**__ : Je t'assure que Lucas t'aime..._

_**Brooke **__: Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Brooke je t'en prie, on est loin de tout ça maintenant._

_**Brooke**__ : Non, je crois que ce problème a toujours été présent. _

_Peyton baisse les yeux._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu me promets que tu ne le rendras pas malheureux ?_

_Peyton relève la tête._

_**Peyton**__ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Brooke pose l'album et se dirige vers la fenêtre._

_**Brooke**__ : Ce soir je vais parler à Lucas... Je vais lui dire que je ne veux plus qu'on se voit lui et moi._

_Peyton vient rejoindre sa meilleure amie._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Votre amour peut traverser toutes les distances j'en suis sûre_

_**Brooke**__ : L'amour peut survivre à la distance quand il y a la confiance pour l'y aider. Mais je n'ai plus confiance. Ni en lui, ni en toi. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne surtout pas me montrer votre bonheur... _

_**Peyton**__ : Lucas et moi on est amis. Je sais que cette distance est dur pour vous deux, mais je t'en prie ne lui fait pas ça. Il ne s'en remettra pas si tu le quittes._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu l'y aideras. Je veux passer à autres choses, me concentrer sur mes études. Et je suis désolée que pour ça il faille que je vous sacrifie tous les deux._

_Brooke attrape sa veste._

_**Peyton**__ : Brooke je t'en prie, même si tu te sépares de lui, ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de continuer à nous voir. Tu es ma meilleure amie._

_Peyton est au bord des larmes._

_**Brooke**__ : Soit réaliste... ce n'est plus moi ta meilleure amie... c'est Lucas. Et je ne supporterai pas de vous voir ensemble. Je ne le supporte déjà plus. Je suis désolée Peyton..._

_Brooke sort, laissant Peyton désemparée. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Brooke n'arrêtait pas de penser, à ces dernières années, et à ce qui lui restait à vivre à présent. Elle finit par s'endormir. Lucas s'en aperçut et l'observa. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est peut-être qu'elle était encore plus belle. Lucas avait tellement souffert quand elle l'avait quitté. Au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à Tree Hill. Nathan se gara devant la maison de Lucas. Lui et Haley sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à décharger les valises de Brooke et Lucas. Dans la voiture, celui-ci se pencha vers Brooke et lui caressa la joue. Elle se réveilla et regarda par la fenêtre.

**Lucas** : On est arrivé...

Brooke fit un sourire, s'étendit un peu les bras et sortit de la voiture. Elle resta un instant à regarder la maison. Elle repensa alors à la fois où Lucas lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait rester vivre chez eux pour éviter de devoir suivre ses parents en Californie.

_« Brooke et Lucas marchent dans la rue._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est triste pour toi et Félix._

_**Brooke**__ : Ouais._

_Brooke regarde quelque chose._

_**Lucas**__ : Est-ce que ça va ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui... c'est que... comme je vais bientôt quitter Tree Hill, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je garde des images mentales de tout ce que je vois._

_Ils montent les marches de la maison de Lucas._

_**Lucas**__ : Dans ce cas là, ne sois pas trop réaliste. N'hésite pas à embellir ta dernière image de moi._

_**Brooke**__ : Ah Ah Ah... Qu'est-ce qui va le plus te manquer quand je serai parti ?_

_**Lucas**__ : J'ai le droit qu'à une seule réponse ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui. Et je ne veux pas que tu me sortes un truc du genre : je te faisais rire à ne jamais rien comprendre, ou mes minis jupes sexy._

_Ils s'arrêtent face à face devant la porte de la chambre de Lucas._

_**Lucas**__ : Hmm... J'ai droit à aucune de celle là ?_

_**Brooke**__ souriant : Non_

_**Lucas**__ : Ah je suis embêté... Je tenais à la fille derrière la porte rouge._

_Brooke semble émue. Lucas lui montre sa porte repeinte en rouge, elle ne semble pas comprendre._

_**Lucas**__ : Allé viens._

_Il ouvre la porte, Brooke rentre et voit toutes ses affaires. Elle se retourne vers lui._

_**Brooke**__ : Qu'est-ce que mes affaires font chez toi ?_

_**Lucas **__: J'ai demandé à ma mère d'appeler la tienne et elle a accepté que tu finisses l'année ici._

_Brooke semble étonnée._

_**Lucas**__ : Bien sûre au début elle a refusé que tu emménages chez nous, mais ma mère est très convaincante._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu as fais ça pour moi ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser partir._

_Brooke sourit tendrement._

_**Lucas**__ : Alors tu acceptes ?_

_Brooke rit et vient vers Lucas avec beaucoup d'émotions._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui, c'est génial._

_Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il la serre à sont tour._

_**Brooke**__ : Je n'étais pas prête à partir non plus... Merci Lucas_

_Lucas sourit. »_

Haley la tira de ses songes.

**Haley** : Dis donc miss New York, ça t'ennuierait de nous aider ?

Brooke sourit et attrapa une de ses valises. Elle suivit alors Nathan et Haley qui rentrèrent chez Lucas. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé. Cela la soulagea un peu.

**Nathan** : On met les valises de Brooke où Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Dans ma chambre.

**Brooke** : Je ne vais quand même pas te piquer ta chambre.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Tu l'as déjà fait une fois...

Brooke rit.

**Brooke** : Tu me l'avais offerte.

Lucas posa une main sur son épaule.

**Lucas** : Alors elle est toujours à toi.

Brooke se sentit émue. Nathan et Haley allèrent déposer les valises dans la chambre de Lucas.

**Haley** : Bon nous on vous laisse, on va aller décharger. On se retrouve tout à l'heure au café de Karen ?

**Lucas** : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Le couple sortit laissant Lucas et Brooke seuls.

**Lucas** : Je vais m'installer dans le salon.

**Brooke** : Ca me gène que tu fasses ça Lucas.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là.

Brooke sourit.

**Lucas** : Je te laisse t'installer.

Il sortit pour aller préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

Brooke fit le tour de la chambre de Lucas. Il y avait de multiples photos de lui avec Nathan et Haley. Mais il y en avait aussi certaines de l'époque où ils étaient encore au lycée. Elle fut émue de tomber sur une photo de l'équipe des Ravens et des pom-pom-girls de l'époque. Elle regarda alors sur la table de chevet et vit une photo de Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas et elle. Elle la saisit et s'assit sur le lit. Lucas et elle semblaient heureux sur cette photo. Lucas frappa à la porte et entra.

**Lucas** : J'ai préparé quelque chose à manger tu veux...

Il vit la photo qu'elle tenait.

**Lucas** : Brooke ça va ?

**Brooke** : Oui, tout va bien maintenant que je suis de retour à Tree Hill.

Lucas lui sourit.

**Lucas** : Tu as faim ?

**Brooke** : Je suis morte de faim.

Brooke se leva et suivit Lucas dans la cuisine. Ils parlèrent un long moment devant une part de tarte.

**Brooke** : Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as surpris à quatre pattes dans la cuisine en train de frotter le sol ?

Lucas se mit à rire.

**Lucas** : Oui... ma mère t'avait puni...

**Brooke** : J'ai appris à utiliser le balai éponge depuis...

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : J'avais beaucoup apprécié que tu m'aides cette soirée là.

**Lucas** : Que veux-tu je ne pouvais quand même pas regarder la télé pendant que tu faisais des tâches ménagères.

Brooke rit.

**Brooke** : Moi je l'aurais fait.

Lucas se mit à rire à son tour. Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent d'aller au café de Karen. Quand ils rentrèrent dedans, Karen était en train de servir un café. Elle se tourna pour regarder qui venait d'entrer. Elle fut très surprise de voir Lucas en compagnie de Brooke. Elle posa sa cafetière et vint serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**Karen** : Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir... Il y a si longtemps...

Brooke fut touchée par la réaction de Karen. Elle avait toujours été une mère pour elle et Brooke avait beaucoup d'estime à son égard. Elle lâcha Karen en voyant débarquer en courant une petite fille vêtue d'une salopette bleue.

**Amy** : Lucas !!!

Elle sauta dans les bras de Lucas. Brooke mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher l'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

**Brooke** : Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que c'est Amy.

**Lucas** : Si, Si, Amy la terreur.

Brooke la regarda tendrement.

**Brooke** : Elle avait à peine 2 mois la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

**Karen** : Ca veut dire que ça fait 4 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi ?

**Brooke** : Oui... et je me rends compte à quel point c'est dommage.

Elle caressa la joue d'Amy. Amy demanda tout timidement.

**Amy** : C'est qui ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : C'est une de mes amis... Une très bonne amie.

Lucas et Brooke échangèrent un regard.

**Brooke** : Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ma puce... Tu étais un bébé la dernière fois.

Karen les invita à s'asseoir au bar et leur proposa un café.

**Karen** : Que nous vaut cette visite ?

**Brooke** : En fait j'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu. Quand j'ai vu Lucas, Haley et Nathan, j'ai eu soudain envie de retourner dans mon passé.

**Lucas** : D'ailleurs Brooke va dormir à la maison. Ca ne te gène pas ?

**Karen** : Au contraire... ce sera comme au bon vieux temps...

Elles se mirent alors à parler de ce que Brooke avait fait depuis 4 ans. Elle demanda à Karen si le Tric existait toujours. Celle-ci répondit que, malheureusement après le départ de Peyton, elle n'avait pas pu le maintenir à flot. Brooke ne mentionna aucune fois qu'elle était malade. Lucas comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Nathan et Haley les rejoignirent en fin d'après-midi et ils décidèrent de passer la soirée tous ensemble. Ils furent rejoint par Debby et mangèrent tous les 7 au café de Karen. Après une soirée de rigolade et d'anecdotes du passé, tous rentrèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Lucas fut réveillé par un grand fracas. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre que la chambre de Brooke. Il entra sans même frapper et eut la surprise de voir Brooke en train de relever un grand panneau blanc. Elle se retourna en souriant vers lui.

**Brooke** : Je t'ai réveillé ?

**Lucas** : Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Brooke réussit à accrocher l'immense panneau au mur. Elle se recula pour le regarder.

**Brooke** : J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je me suis dit que si je voulais réussir à faire tout ce dont j'avais envie, il me fallait un peu d'organisation.

Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke** : Sur ce panneau je vais inscrire tous mes rêves et tout ce qui me rend heureuse. Et je collerai la photo qui immortalisera ces moments au-dessus.

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de rêves au vu de la grandeur de ce tableau.

**Brooke** : En faite, il contiendra vraiment tout ce qu'on peut rêver... Quand il sera plein ça voudra dire que j'aurais vraiment eu une vie merveilleuse... Malgré le fait qu'elle aura été beaucoup trop courte.

Lucas lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Brooke lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas me laisser abattre par tout ça Lucas. Je n'ai peut-être que quelques mois à vivre, mais se seront les plus beaux de toute ma vie...

**Lucas** : Et tu crois que je pourrai t'aider à rendre ses mois merveilleux ?

**Brooke** : J'en suis sûre... Tu es déjà une merveille à toi tout seul...

Ils semblèrent gênés l'un et l'autre.

**Brooke** : Enfin je veux dire... Toi, Haley et Nathan me rappelez une époque que j'ai beaucoup aimée.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Je te prépare le petit déjeuner pour m'excuser de t'avoir réveillé ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Il la prit par l'épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Brooke prépara une omelette. Karen et Amy se levèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Ils se mirent tous à table.

**Karen** : Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Lucas haussa les épaules et regarda Brooke.

**Brooke** : J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse le tour de la ville. Revoir tous ces lieux que j'ai gardés en mémoire. Tu es d'accord Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Pas de problème. On ira voir Haley ensuite, Nathan repart pour ses entraînements demain matin.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Amy** : Je peux venir moi ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : On t'emmènera un autre jour ma puce... Aujourd'hui tu vas rester avec Maman.

Amy fit semblant de bouder, ce qui fit rire Karen, Lucas et Brooke.

**Brooke **: Demain Lucas et moi on viendra te chercher à l'école et on ira faire un tour sur la plage d'accord ?

Amy sembla retrouver le sourire et poussa un cri de joie. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, Lucas et Brooke allèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain puis ils sortirent pour se diriger vers leur ancien lycée. Bien sûre, comme c'était dimanche, celui-ci était fermé. Brooke regarda à travers le grillage.

**Brooke** : On dirait que rien à changer.

Brooke se souvint alors de cet horrible jour où Jimmy Edwards avait pris en otage tout le lycée.

_« Tout le monde court. Brooke est en train d'appeler Peyton quand le bus de Lucas arrive. Celui-ci la voit et se précipite vers elle._

_**Brooke**__ : Quelqu'un a un pistolet. Il y a eu des coups de feux._

_**Nathan**__ : Haley !_

_**Whitey**__ : Oh mon Dieu. __Dépêchez-vous de remonter dans le car !_

_Brooke est paniquée._

_**Brooke**__ : J'ai perdu Peyton. On est rentrées ensemble, quelqu'un a tiré et j'ai été poussé dehors._

_Elle se retourne._

_**Lucas**__ : Reste là !_

_Elle se retourne vers lui, il la prend par les épaules._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu crois que Peyton est blessée ?_

_**Brooke**__ : J'en sais rien, on était près de la bibliothèque mais elle n'est pas sortie._

_Lucas lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer._

_**Nathan**__ : Haley doit être en salle de tutorat._

_**Whitey**__ : S'il y a une fusillade, il faut évacuer. Remontez dans le car vite !_

_Nathan secoue la tête pour dire qu'il refuse et se dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment._

_**Whitey**__ : Nathan j'ai dit dans le car !_

_Il ne l'écoute pas et court vers le lycée. Lucas pousse Brooke sur le côté et part à sa suite._

_**Brooke**__ : Lucas !_

_Il se retourne._

_**Lucas**__ : Je vais le chercher. T'inquiètes pas je reviens ! Nathan !_

_Whitey et Brooke les regarde._

_**Whitey**__ : Mais ils sont fous !_

_Lucas se jette sur Nathan et ils tombent à terre._

_**Nathan**__ : Laisse-moi y aller !_

_Il se relève._

_**Nathan**__ : Haley est à l'intérieur !_

_Il repart vers l'entrée du lycée._

_**Lucas**__ : Nathan !_

_Il regarde Brooke, se lève et part dans la même direction que Nathan. Brooke s'affole, Whitey la retient._

_**Brooke**__ : Lucas ! Lucas !_

_Whitey l'oblige à monter dans le car et referme la porte._

_**Whitey**__ : Emmenez-les à l'ancien gymnase ! Vite ! »_

**Lucas** : On reviendra un jour où le lycée est ouvert si tu veux.

**Brooke** : Oui...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder cette cour dans laquelle ils avaient tant discuter.


	5. Chapter 5

Puis Lucas proposa à Brooke d'aller au gymnase. Par chance celui-ci était ouvert. Ils rentrèrent et Brooke regarda le gymnase en se souvenant des multiples matchs qui s'étaient joués dedans. Elle se souvint de sa tenue de pom-pom-girl et se demanda où elle avait bien pu la mettre. Elle se revit avec le sourire en train d'encourager les joueurs. Elle repensa également aux clins d'oeils échangés avec Peyton et Haley. Puis elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et ouvrit la porte. Un souvenir l'envahit.

_« Haley est en train de se coiffer en souriant. Brooke la regarde._

_**Brooke**__ : Je sais que t'es nouvelle, mais d'habitude on ne sourit pas quand on perd._

_**Haley**__ : C'est parce que je pense à la manière dont je vais consoler Nathan._

_**Brooke**__ souriant : Ah la défaite va être vite oublié. En tant que capitaine je te soutiens à 100 ._

_Haley se retourne vers elle._

_**Haley**__ : Justement ça t'ennuierait de dormir dans le salon ?_

_Brooke fait une moue coquine._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu veux que je vous laisse la chambre c'est ça ?_

_Haley approuve en souriant._

_**Brooke**__ : Elle est toute à vous._

_**Haley **__: Merci tu es la meilleure._

_Elle sourit et s'en va._

_**Haley**__ : A plus tard._

_**Peyton**__ : Elle ressemble à sa colloc._

_**Brooke**__ : Et alors ? Faut bien qu'on profite de notre jeunesse. Bon ben je vais être obligé de coucher avec Lucas._

_Elle sourit._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu veux dire coucher CHEZ Lucas ?_

_Le sourire de Brooke s'efface._

_**Brooke**__ : C'est exactement ce que je veux dire malheureusement. On veut attendre d'être sûrs de nous pour recoucher ensemble._

_Elle sourit et se lève._

_**Brooke**__ : Mais on peut quand même s'amuser._

_**Peyton**__ : Ca ne va pas être facile chez Karen..._

_Brooke s'arrête et regarde Peyton avec un air mi dégoûté mi déçue._

_**Brooke**__ : Ah l'amour quelle galère !_

_Elle sort, Peyton à sa suite. »_

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres puis elle sortit et rejoignit Lucas.

**Brooke** : Que de souvenirs ici...

**Lucas** : Ouais... des fous rires, des engueulades, des victoires, des défaites...

Une voix résonna derrière eux.

**La voix** : Oui... trop de défaites à mon goûts... surtout à l'époque où j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de nommer deux co-capitaines qui ne s'entendaient pas.

Les deux amis se retournèrent en sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix tonitruante. Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Coach...

**Whitey** : Oh, plus coach depuis longtemps ma chère enfant…

**Lucas **: Pour nous vous serez toujours notre coach Whitey Durham... je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Brooke s'approcha de Whitey et le serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Lucas lui serra la main.

**Whitey **: La capitaine des pom-pom-girls refait une incursion dans ses glorieuses années ?

**Brooke** : C'est en quelque sorte ça...

**Whitey** : Ca fait du bien de revoir une tête connue en tout cas... même si tu n'as pas été la moins trouble fête de tous.

Tous les trois repensèrent à cette fois, où, au tournoi de pom-pom-girls, ils avaient désobéi aux règles fixées pour se retrouver tous dans la piscine de l'hôtel.

**Lucas** : Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans ce gymnase ?

**Whitey** : La même chose que vous je crois...

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes.

**Lucas** : Il parait que l'équipe des Ravens de cette année est plutôt douée ?

**Whitey** : C'est vrai qu'ils se débrouillent. Mais, mon ami Harry, qui est leur coach, dit qu'ils ont du mal à s'entendre. Ils n'ont pas le même esprit soudé que vous aviez... enfin dans les moments merveilleux où Nathan et toi ne vous entretuiez pas...

Lucas sourit.

**Whitey** : Vous avez été à la fois l'équipe la plus soudée que j'ai vu, et la seule équipe qui a démarré la nuit de folie en se battant.

Ils rirent de bon cœur en repensant à ce moment qui leur semblait si loin maintenant.

**Lucas** : On ne vous voit pas aux matchs ? Vous ne les suivez pas ?

**Whitey** : Si grâce à : Ca existe toujours ?

**Whitey** : Bien sûre.

**Brooke** : C'est Micro qui sera ravi de l'apprendre.

**Whitey **: Comment va-t il ?

Brooke lui raconta ce qu'il était devenu. Whitey ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il était un commentateur sportif assez apprécié du câble. Après une demi-heure de vagabondage dans leurs souvenirs, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Brooke et Lucas continuèrent leur marche à travers la ville. En se dirigeant vers le terrain de basket extérieur, ils passèrent devant l'ancienne maison de Brooke. Elle s'arrêta et regarda la porte qui était désormais bleue. Elle se souvint alors de la fois où elle avait appris que son père était muté en Californie. Lucas l'avait raccompagné après le mariage raté de Keith et ils avaient discuté dans la voiture.

_« La voiture de Lucas s'arrête devant chez Brooke. Tous deux semblent un peu tristes. Lucas ferme les yeux comme pour se donner du courage._

_**Lucas**__ : Je veux que tu restes._

_Brooke le regarde, il la regarde à son tour._

_**Lucas**__ : Il fallait que je te le dise... Je veux que tu restes._

_**Brooke**__ : Je pars alors qu'on est enfin redevenus amis..._

_Elle ne semble pas y croire. Elle regarde la porte de chez elle avec beaucoup de tendresse._

_**Brooke**__ : J'adorais être la fille derrière la porte rouge._

_Elle regarde de nouveau Lucas, au bord des larmes._

_**Brooke**__ : Au revoir._

_Elle sort de la voiture et il la regarde partir. »_

Lucas lui prit la main. Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : Sais-tu qui vit ici ?

**Lucas** : Un couple avec une petite fille de huit ans.

**Brooke** : C'est dommage, elle ne sera pas la fille derrière la porte rouge.

**Lucas** : Non, cette fille là est unique.

Brooke lui fit un sourire puis ils repartirent sans se lâcher la main

Ils passèrent également devant la maison de Peyton. Brooke sentit le souvenir de Peyton et elle dans cette maison revenir à la surface.

_«Brooke porte Peyton sur son dos. Elles arrivent dans la chambre de Peyton. Le père de la jeune fille est en train de porter une caisse._

_**Peyton**__ : Attention !_

_**Brooke**__ : On y est._

_Elles rigolent. Larry les regarde._

_**Larry**__ : Et bien._

_**Brooke**__ : Eh j'ai réussi._

_Les deux filles regardent les étagères que Larry a posées._

_**Brooke**__ : Ouah !_

_Elle pose Peyton par terre._

_**Peyton**__ : Papa qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

_**Larry**__ : Je sais que normalement je n'interviens pas dans la déco de ta chambre, mais j'ai eu envie de te construire des étagères pour tes disques._

_Elles le regardent._

_**Larry**__ : Léguer quelque chose à quelqu'un c'est lui transmettre une partie de soi, quelque chose auquel on tenait et qui nous a aidé à mieux vivre. A mon avis, Ellie aimerait qu'en écoutant sa musique tu passes d'aussi bons moments qu'elle et que tu penses à tout ce que vous avez partagé._

_Peyton est émue._

_**Peyton**__ : Merci... Mais où est mon lit ?_

_**Larry**__ : Ton grand lit prenait toute la place alors je vais en mettre deux petits côte à côte, étant donné que Brooke emménage ici._

_**Brooke**__ : Quoi ?_

_Elle regarde Peyton._

_**Brooke **__: C'est vrai ?_

_**Larry**__ : Les amies doivent rester ensemble. Soie la bienvenue._

_Peyton pose la main sur le bras de son père et il s'en va. Elles sont toutes excitées et se mettent face à face._

_**Brooke**__ : On accrochera un truc à l'entrée quand il y aura un garçon dans la chambre et..._

_**Peyton**__ : Non, non, non, tu feras tes cochonneries ailleurs Brooke. Mais oh... en parlant de garçon. Ce soir, après la fête, Pete de Fall Out Boy est passé me voir... et on c'est même embrassés._

_Brooke la regarde navrée._

_**Brooke**__ : Oh Peyton c'est pas la peine de mentir, on va te trouver un petit copain tu verras._

_Elle regarde en direction des futurs lits._

_**Peyton**__ : Non c'est vrai..._

_**Brooke**__ ne l'écoutant plus : Ca te brancherait pas des lits ronds ?_

_Peyton regarde dans la même direction._

_**Peyton**__ : Si ma colloc y tient je veux bien._

_Elles se regardent en souriant puis se serrent dans les bras. »_

Ils continuèrent leur trajet, et une fois arrivés au terrain de basket, Brooke s'assit sur la table et regarda Lucas faire quelques paniers avec le ballon qui traînait sur le terrain. Elle se revit s'asseoir à côté de Micro pour regarder Lucas jouer avec ses amis. C'était peu de temps avant qu'ils sortent ensemble pour la première fois. Puis elle eut un autre souvenir. Celui de Lucas et elle discutant devant ce même terrain.

_« Ils sont face à face, main dans la main._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est ça mon univers... ou du moins ça l'était._

_**Brooke**__ : Je suis déjà venue te voir jouer ici._

_**Lucas**__ : Je sais, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que cet endroit représente à mes yeux. C'est plus qu'un terrain de jeux. C'est là d'où je viens, c'est là qu'est ma place, c'est ma vie._

_**Brooke**__ : Et moi j'ai droit à une petite place dans ta vie ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Tu as la plus importante._

_Ils se regardent tendrement lorsqu'ils entendent Micro parler. Ils se retournent vers lui._

_**Micro**__ : Mesdames et messieurs, nous recevons ce soir un visiteur de marque, le légendaire Lucas Scott._

_Brooke rit et lui fait un signe de la main._

_**Micro**__ : Il y a des mois que Scott n'a pas joué sur ce terrain alors va-t-il, oui ou non, se joindre à la partie ?_

_Lucas et Brooke se regardent de nouveau. Elle lui donne une tape sur le bras._

_**Brooke**__ : Bonne chance mon chéri._

_Ils s'embrassent, Lucas se dirige vers le terrain, salue quelques amis, pendant que Brooke va s'asseoir à côté de Micro en riant. »_

Lucas s'arrêta de jouer et regarda Brooke qui semblait être dans ses songes. Elle vit qu'il l'observait.

**Brooke** : Ca te manque ?

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Brooke** : Le basket...

Lucas vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Tous les jours... Quand je vois Nathan qui est devenu professionnel, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette chance... Pourquoi c'est moi qui aie hérité de cette maladie.

Elle mit une main sur son bras.

**Brooke** : La vie est parfois injuste. Elle vous enlève vos rêves sans prévenir. Mais tu as quand même embrassé une carrière d'écrivain... tu es comblé dans ton boulot... c'est l'essentiel.

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien...

Elle le regarda en l'interrogeant des yeux.

**Lucas** : Regarde-moi... Je n'ai pas évolué... je suis le seul à être resté à Tree Hill, je vis toujours chez ma mère, et j'ai du abandonner mon plus grand rêve : Etre basketteur.

**Brooke** : Mais il te reste toute la vie pour changer ça...

Brooke avait dit cela en baissant la tête. Lucas lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

**Brooke** : Non, ne t'excuse pas... je comprends ce que tu ressens... mais d'un autre côté tu as peut-être fait le meilleur choix en restant ici. Regarde, on est déjà trois anciens lycéens de Tree Hill à se réinstaller ici... Au fond c'est peut-être nous qui avons eu tord.

**Lucas** : Tu n'étais pas heureuse à New York ?

**Brooke** : Je ne me suis jamais sentie chez moi dans cette ville. En faite aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'à part ma société, David et Micro, je n'avais rien là-bas. Pas d'amis, pas de souvenirs, pas d'amour...

Lucas sauta sur l'occasion pour aborder ce sujet qu'il n'avait pas encore pu explorer.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as connu personne là-bas ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Brooke** : Je me suis pas mal renfermée sur moi-même et puis en créant ma société, j'ai eu une excuse toute trouvée pour ne pas tomber amoureuse. Depuis que je sais que je vais mourir je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du essayer de trouver quelqu'un... mais je me dis aussi que ça aurait été égoïste de laisser un homme m'aimer en sachant qu'on n'aurait pas pu vieillir ensemble...

**Lucas** : C'est ta nouvelle excuse ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Sûrement.

**Lucas** : Tu dis que tu n'as pas de souvenirs à New York, mais tu as tes défilés, ta vie à l'université...

**Brooke** : C'est différent d'ici. Depuis que je suis revenue à Tree Hill, pleins de souvenirs m'ont envahi. En faite j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à repenser à ce que j'avais vécu dans chaque lieu.

**Lucas** : Se sont des bons souvenirs ?

**Brooke** : Pas forcément, mais se sont des souvenirs qui m'ont construite et je les aime malgré tout.

Ils se turent un instant en regardant le terrain. Puis Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : On va à la plage ?

Lucas se leva à son tour.

**Lucas** : Ok.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de la plage. Ils décidèrent de passer par le port. Brooke se souvint alors de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Peyton après qu'elle aie fait l'énorme bêtise de coucher avec Chris.

_« Brooke et Peyton marchent sur la jetée._

_**Brooke**__ : Pourquoi tu m'as traînée dehors ?_

_**Peyton**__ : T'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de quitter le lieu du crime. En plus, il y a moins de risques que Chris nous retrouve si on joue les cibles mouvantes._

_Brooke s'écarte de Peyton car elle ne trouve pas ça amusant._

_**Peyton**__ : Oh excuse-moi, j'essaie seulement de t'aider même si je ne suis pas très douée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je te rappelle que depuis 17 ans, c'est moi qui fais la tête et c'est toi qui me remontes le moral._

_**Brooke**__ : J'ai saboté ma vie pour un type qui ne me plait même pas. _

_Elles se regardent._

_**Brooke**__ : C'est fichu, Lucas ne me le pardonnera jamais._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu as fait une bêtise mais ça arrive. Tout le monde peut se tromper._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. Lucas voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, il me l'a dit, et comme une idiote, moi j'ai tout gâché._

_**Peyton**__ : A t'entendre on dirait presque que tu as trompé Lucas, mais à ce que je sache, il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre vous deux._

_**Brooke**__ : Ouais à cause de mon idée de relation non exclusive._

_Elles s'arrêtent sur le bord de la jetée._

_**Peyton**__ : Brooke arrête de te torturer, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il faut que t'essaies d'arranger les choses et le seul moyen c'est de lui parler. Il sera peut-être plus compréhensif que tu ne le crois. Lui aussi il a fait pas mal d'erreurs._

_**Brooke**__ : Qui te dit que Lucas voudra m'écouter ? Et de toute façon j'ai trop honte pour aller le voir. Mais tu pourrais peut-être lui parler toi ?_

_Peyton fait de grands yeux._

_**Peyton**__ : Moi ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui, tu es la mieux placée pour ça. Tu me connais très bien, tu connais aussi très bien Lucas. Je t'en prie Peyton._

_Peyton semble hésiter._

_**Peyton**__ : D'accord je vais aller le voir._

_Brooke la serre dans ses bras._

_**Brooke**__ : Merci, t'es géniale._

_**Peyton**__ : Attends je te promets pas de réussir._

_Elles se lâchent._

_**Peyton**__ : Et en contre partie j'aimerais que tu te prennes en mains. Je ne veux pas que tu restes chez toi à te morfondre._

_Brooke hoche la tête._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui c'est d'accord. Je vais me consoler en admirant mes créations. Ce sont mes vêtements et ça personne ne me les enlèvera._

_**Peyton**__ : Si seulement t'avais dit ça hier soir._

_Elle lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en riant mais devant la tête de Brooke son sourire s'efface._

_**Peyton**__ : C'est encore trop tôt ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui._

_**Peyton**__ : Désolée._

_Elle la prend par l'épaule et elles repartent. »_


	6. Chapter 6

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Brooke enleva ses chaussures pour marcher sur le sable. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti la douceur du sable sous ses pieds.

**Brooke** : Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à la plage. La dernière fois je crois que c'était...

**Lucas** : Pour notre dernière soirée tous ensemble ?

Brooke sourit tristement.

**Brooke** : Oui...

Elle repensa alors à cette dernière soirée à laquelle elle avait tant pensée. Elle s'assit et repensa à Peyton et elle en train de courir sur la plage autour du feu et à Lucas et elle en train de discuter après le bal. Enfin elle se revit à la fête qu'elle avait organisée à la fin de l'été.

_« Brooke tient un flambeau._

_**Brooke**__ : Les hommes pratiquent des rituels avec le feu depuis la nuit des temps. Pour certains c'est de la sorcellerie, pour d'autres une religion, mais pour nous... ça marque le commencement de notre dernière année !_

_Tout le monde cri en levant son verre._

_**Brooke**__ : Je sais que très bientôt nous allons reprendre le chemin de l'école, mais ce soir, tant que le feu brûle, l'été sera encore à nous._

_Elle allume le feu de camp et tout le monde applaudit en hurlant. Elle fait signe à Peyton de lancer la musique, celle-ci lève le pouce et met une vieille musique triste. Tout le monde se regarde et Brooke secoue la tête en signe de désespoir. »_

Lucas s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ne te perds pas dans tes souvenirs.

**Brooke** : Et pourquoi pas après tout... ça fait du bien parfois.

**Lucas** : Oui mais il faut vivre dans la réalité. Elle n'est pas belle cette journée passée à mes côtés ?

Brooke fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Si... ça fera un très bon souvenir.

Il se mit à rire et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Elle savoura ce moment et elle ne sentit même pas cette larme lui rouler sur le visage. Quand elle s'écarta de Lucas, celui-ci vit qu'elle pleurait. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa main.

**Lucas** : Eh... c'est une chouette journée alors je ne veux pas voir de larmes...

Brooke sourit.

**Lucas** : On va chez Nathan et Haley ?

Lucas se leva.

**Brooke** : En faite il y a un autre endroit où j'aimerais allé avant...

Il l'aida à se lever tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

**Brooke** : Suis-moi.

Au bout de dix minutes ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du cimetière. Elle se dirigea vers la tombe de Keith. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas venue mais elle se souvenait exactement de son emplacement. Elle avait cueilli des fleurs qui poussaient sur le bord de la route et en avait fait deux bouquets. Elle s'accroupit et posa le premier bouquet sur la tombe de cet homme si courageux qui un jour de printemps avait eu la volonté de sauver un jeune garçon mais qui malheureusement y avait laissé sa vie. Lucas resta debout à regarder la tombe de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père. Il écouta Brooke s'adresser à l'oncle du jeune homme.

**Brooke** : Me voilà de retour ici oncle Keith... Si vous voyiez votre fille... elle est si jolie... Vous avez vraiment créé un amour de petite fille... il faut dire que vous aviez déjà élevé un garçon si merveilleux...

Lucas sourit devant ce si joli compliment. Il ressentait un lien si fort avec Brooke. Quand il avait été la voir à New York quelques jours auparavant, il craignait de ne plus avoir d'affinités avec elle. Et l'attitude froide de Brooke quand ils s'étaient revus avait confirmé ses craintes. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait proche d'elle. Un niveau d'amitié qui atteignait presque l'amour. Mais aimait-il encore Brooke comme il l'avait aimé 5 ans plus tôt ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait que le temps passé auprès d'elle l'aiderait à répondre à cette question. Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : Je reviendrai vous voir bientôt...

Elle se dirigea alors vers une autre tombe un peu plus loin. Une tombe faite de marbre blanc. Elle s'agenouilla auprès pour poser le bouquet dessus. Elle ne s'adressa pas à Rachel cette fois elle se tut tout simplement et repensa à l'accident qu'elle avait eu... Elle revit l'enterrement et la douleur de Micro. Mais elle repensa également à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Rachel. C'était au bal costumé. Elle était déguisée en Pamela Anderson et Lucas en Tommy Lee.

_« Rachel arrive derrière Lucas. Il la regarde_

_**Rachel **__: Tu sais qu'on est à nouveau ensemble... Tommy Lee, Pamela Anderson._

_Lucas regarde Brooke._

_**Lucas**__ : Ah ouais ?_

_Brooke comprend qu'il va essayer de la rendre jalouse._

_**Rachel**__ : J'ai lu qu'on avait passé un week-end torride à Las Vegas. Tu viens danser ?_

_Lucas regarde de nouveau Brooke._

_**Rachel**__ : Ah moins que ce ne soit ta copine ?_

_Lucas hoche la tête._

_**Lucas**__ : Non, elle n'a pas l'exclusivité._

_Il lui prend les mains et l'entraîne sur la piste sous le regard d'une Brooke un peu jalouse. »_

Elle se releva et regarda en direction de la sortie. Elle se vit alors discuter avec Lucas après l'enterrement de Rachel.

_« Brooke avance vers le portail. Lucas arrive derrière elle en courant._

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke ! _

_Elle s'arrête et se retourne. Il arrive prêt d'elle._

_**Lucas**__ : Je suis si content de te voir... Je me suis tellement inquiété._

_**Brooke**__ : Je vais bien._

_Le ton de sa voix est froid, las._

_**Lucas**__ : Où étais-tu ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Chez Micro. _

_**Lucas**__ : Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital..._

_Elle met son doigt sur sa bouche._

_**Brooke**__ : Laisse tomber Lucas. Tout ça m'est vraiment égal en ce moment, j'ai d'autres problèmes..._

_**Lucas**__ : Lesquels ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en faite._

_**Lucas**__ : Je t'en prie Brooke tu ne peux pas me condamner comme ça. Laisse moi t'expliquer tout ça devant un café._

_**Brooke**__ : Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un avion à prendre._

_**Lucas**__ : Où pars-tu ?_

_**Brooke**__ : En Californie..._

_**Lucas**__ : Voir tes parents ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui... Ils ont besoins de moi... et j'ai besoin d'eux._

_Lucas semble étonné._

_**Brooke**__ : Mon père est malade..._

_Lucas la regarde avec de la pitié dans les yeux._

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke..._

_Il essaie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêche._

_**Brooke**__ : Ce n'est pas trop grave d'après ma mère mais j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'eux... et surtout j'ai besoin d'être loin de Tree Hill..._

_**Lucas**__ : Et de moi c'est ça ?_

_Brooke ne répond pas._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu reviens quand ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Je ne sais pas... Quand j'en aurais envie. Mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. _

_Elle reste songeuse un instant puis ajoute._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?_

_Lucas hoche la tête pour dire non_

_**Brooke**__ : C'est quand tu as dit dans ton discours que « Le véritable amour c'est de donner son cœur l'un à l'autre sans condition », j'ai réalisé que toi et moi ne sommes peut-être pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre..._

_Lucas a une boule dans la gorge. _

_**Lucas**__ : Pourtant je t'aime Brooke..._

_Brooke sent une larme couler sur sa joue, elle essaie de la retenir mais en vain. Lucas l'essuie avec sa main et elle le laisse faire._

_**Brooke**__ : Je dois y aller..._

_**Lucas**__ : Pars pas je t'en prie..._

_**Brooke**__ : Il le faut... _

_Lucas la prend dans ses bras et elle ne le repousse pas cette fois-ci. Puis elle se dégage et rejoint Micro »_

**Lucas** : Je peux savoir dans quel souvenir tu es plongé ?

**Brooke** : Je repensais à l'enterrement de Rachel.

**Lucas** : Ouais... un épisode douloureux.

**Brooke** : Elle ne méritait pas ça...

**Lucas** : Je ne te parle pas de la mort de Rachel, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous après cet enterrement.

Brooke le regarda sans oser avouer que c'était aussi à ça qu'elle pensait.

**Lucas** : Il est tard. On y va ?

Brooke hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Haley et Nathan. Quand Brooke pénétra dedans, elle vit que l'appartement était bien loin de ressembler à ce qu'il était à l'époque où elle et Haley vivaient dedans.

**Brooke** : Ouah ! On voit que c'est l'appartement d'une rock star et d'un célèbre joueur de basket... plus rien à voir avec le petit appart d'étudiants !

Haley lui fit un sourire.

**Nathan** : Ma femme a des goûts de luxe et c'est pire depuis qu'elle est enceinte !

Haley frappa Nathan à l'épaule.

**Haley** : Qui a fait installer la baignoire à bulle dans la salle de bain ?

Lucas s'installa sur le canapé.

**Brooke** : Ca vous dérange si je vais faire un tour dans la chambre histoire de voir à quel point ça a changé ?

**Haley** : Non vas-y.

Brooke pénétra dans la chambre doucement, comme si elle rentrait dans un sanctuaire. Elle regarda la pièce avec beaucoup d'émotions. Elle se revit allongé sur le lit avec Lucas en train de lui dire qu'il s'était promis de ne refaire l'amour que quand il serait amoureux et qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il le soit d'elle. Puis elle se revit le jour de son emménagement.

_« Brooke est en train d'accrocher des photos sur un panneau quand quelqu'un rentre avec pleins de cartons empilés._

_**Brooke**__ sans regarder : Comment tu te sens Micro ?_

_Elle se retourne._

_**Brooke**__ : Micro ?_

_Elle enlève un carton et on voit Micro derrière._

_**Micro**__ : Je me sens fragile. Je ne me sens pas utilisé à ma juste valeur._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui enfin tu compenses. Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais t'occuper de tous ces gros cartons tout seul._

_Elle pose le carton._

_**Micro**__ : Ouais, qui l'aurait cru ?_

_Il pose le sien à son tour et prend la canette qu'elle lui tend._

_**Brooke **__: Tiens._

_**Micro**__ : Merci._

_Ils s'assoient sur le lit. Micro regarde le tableau sur lequel sont accrochées des photos de Brooke avec différents mecs._

_**Micro**__ : C'est à cause d'un de ces mecs que tu ne veux plus sortir avec Lucas ?_

_Il la regarda._

_**Brooke**__ : Non. Je sors encore avec lui, mais pas de façon exclusive._

_**Micro**__ : Ouais, c'est un peu comme avec Félix._

_**Brooke**__ : Ah pas du tout, Félix lui c'était... purement physique. C'est beaucoup plus romantique avec Lucas._

_**Micro**__ : Mais tu ne veux pas t'engager avec lui ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Non. Beaucoup trop de problèmes._

_Micro baisse la tête puis la regarde à nouveau._

_**Micro**__ : C'est drôle tu vois. Quand j'étais avec Erica, j'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes. Et je ferais tout pour retrouver cette époque._

_Brooke est étonnée._

_**Brooke**__ : Tous les deux vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?_

_**Micro**__ : Non._

_**Brooke **__: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_**Micro**__ : Elle est devenue populaire._

_Brooke lui met une main sur l'épaule puis se lève._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu vois, ça illustre exactement ce que je disais finalement. Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux de pouvoir batifoler. _

_**Peyton**__ appelle au loin : Davis !_

_**Brooke**__ : Viens on y va._

_Il se lève, elle lui donne une tape sur le dos et le suit. »_

Pendant qu'elle visitait les lieux, Nathan vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

**Nathan** : Comment se sent-elle ?

**Lucas** : Nostalgique.

Haley apporta les verres et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

**Haley** : C'est normal, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds à Tree Hill.

**Nathan **: Et toi ça va ?

**Lucas** : Ca me fait bizarre de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je veux dire, tous les lieux qu'on a revu aujourd'hui, je les vois chaque jour et pourtant cet après-midi j'ai eu l'impression de les redécouvrir, de faire un retour dans mon passé. J'ai vécu quelque chose avec elle dans chacun d'eux, et je me rends compte que je l'avais presque oublié.

**Nathan** : Et ça te fait quel effet ?

**Lucas** : Ca me donne pas mal de regrets... mais aussi beaucoup de bonheur. Elle m'a manqué à un point que je ne croyais pas possible.

Haley lui fit un sourire et fit signe de se taire en apercevant Brooke revenir vers le salon. Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant pour accueillir le souvenir qui l'envahissait. C'était après l'enterrement de Keith.

_« Brooke regarde quelque chose quand Haley rentre dans l'appartement._

_**Haley**__ : Salut Colloc de mon cœur._

_Elle vient vers Brooke. Celle-ci semble triste._

_**Brooke**__ : Salut... C'est le tissu de Karen. Je devais coudre sa robe de mariée avec._

_Haley ferme les yeux en comprenant la peine de son amie._

_**Brooke**__ : Je l'ai choisi le matin où..._

_**Haley**__ : Ouais... J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer._

_Elles se mettent face à face._

_**Brooke**__ sourit : Je t'écoute._

_Haley sourit à son tour._

_**Haley**__ : Nathan veut qu'on revive ensemble... pour de vrai._

_**Brooke**__ : Félicitations, c'est super._

_**Haley**__ : Merci... Mais tu vas énormément me manquer. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies._

_Brooke lui caresse le bras._

_**Brooke**__ : Toi aussi tu sais. Tu me quittes quand alors ?_

_**Haley**__ : Dés qu'on trouvera un appartement dans le coin._

_**Brooke**__ : C'est génial._

_**Haley**__ : Oui._

_**Brooke**__ : Vous avez raison de bien en profiter. La vie est trop courte._

_Elles regardent le tissu et le caressent. »_

**Haley** : Brooke tout va bien ?

Brooke sembla sortir de ses rêves.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Elle s'installa avec eux et ils passèrent une soirée de fous rires. Vers minuit Lucas et Brooke décidèrent de rentrer. Nathan et Haley les raccompagnèrent à la porte.

**Nathan **: Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne en voiture ?

Lucas regarda Brooke.

**Brooke** : Non, il fait un temps magnifique dehors, une petite marche à pied ne peut pas faire de mal.

Elle serra Nathan dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Tu reviens vite nous voir...

**Nathan** : Normalement je devrais être revenu d'ici deux semaines. En attendant je vous confie ma femme et notre enfant.

Brooke fit un bisou sur la joue d'Haley pendant que Lucas et Nathan échangeaient une tape amicale dans la main.

**Haley** : Je viendrai vous voir demain.

**Lucas** : Ok à demain.

Brooke et Lucas s'en allèrent en direction de la maison de Karen.

**Brooke** : C'était une soirée très sympa...

**Lucas** : Ouais...

**Brooke** : Tu as l'air songeur... est-ce que ça va ?

**Lucas** : J'ai du attraper ta nostalgie car j'étais partit dans un de mes souvenirs...

**Brooke** : Lequel ?

**Lucas** : Celui de notre dernière soirée sur la plage tous ensemble et je me remémorais plus particulièrement la promesse qu'on s'était faite de se revoir cinq ans plus tard pour déterrer nos souvenirs.

Brooke le regarda.

**Lucas** : J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit tous la dans six mois pour ouvrir cette boîte.

**Brooke** : J'aimerais aussi.

**Lucas** : Promets-moi que TOI tu seras là.

Elle s'arrêta. Ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Lucas. Il se mit face à elle.

**Brooke** : Je ne peux pas… Tout ça ne dépend malheureusement pas de moi… le médecin m'a dit que si la tumeur continuait à se développer si vite, je risquais de ne vivre pas plus de quelques mois...

Lucas avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Brooke vit que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui faisait du mal. Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il ne le savait pas.

**Brooke** : On va mettre ce rêve tout en bas du tableau et si mon destin est de mourir en ayant accompli tous mes rêves, alors je serai avec vous ce jour là…

Brooke le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il la serra à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment puis elle se recula et lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Ca te dirait qu'on passe la nuit à faire ce qu'on aimait tant quand on était au lycée ?

Lucas la regarda d'un air surpris. Brooke se mit à rire et commença à monter vers la porte.

**Brooke** : Je parlais de passer une nuit blanche à discuter bien sûre.

Lucas la regarda puis la suivit en riant. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Lucas et discutèrent toute la nuit. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte vers 5 heures du matin.


	7. Chapter 7

A 7 h 30, Karen, qui se levait pour préparer Amy pour l'école, s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Lucas sur le canapé. Elle frappa tout doucement à la porte de la chambre de Lucas, puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, elle poussa la porte sans faire de bruit et glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle vit son fils et Brooke endormis sur le lit, encore tout habillés. Brooke portait un pull de Lucas qui semblait bien trop grand pour elle. Karen sourit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une scène pareille n'avait pas eu lieu. En faite elle songea que depuis Brooke, elle n'avait jamais surpris Lucas avec une femme. Elle referma la porte lentement et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Karen emmena Amy à l'école vers 8 h 30 puis alla au café que Debby, qui était toujours son associée, avait ouvert. Brooke et Lucas furent réveillés vers 11 heures par un bruit sourd qui provenait de la porte extérieure de la chambre. Haley entra et les vit se réveiller. Elle sembla confuse et se retourna.

**Haley** : Excusez-moi je pensais que vous étiez déjà levés… Je vais attendre dehors si vous voulez.

Brooke se mit à rire.

**Brooke** : Il n'y a pas de raisons… Lucas et moi avons discuté hier soir et on s'est endormi voilà tout.

Haley se retourna et constata qu'effectivement ils portaient les mêmes tenues que la veille.

**Haley** : Oh mais il n'y aurait pas de mal à ce que vous fassiez autres choses.

Lucas et Brooke semblèrent un peu gênés.

**Lucas** : Je vais aller prendre ma douche. A toute suite.

Il sortit et Haley vint d'asseoir sur le lit. Elle regarda sur le mur en face et vit le grand tableau blanc suspendu.

**Haley** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Brooke** : La représentation de ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Haley se mit à rire.

**Haley** : On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de faire beaucoup de choses.

Brooke se leva en prenant un marqueur et s'approcha du tableau pour commencer à écrire dessus.

**Brooke** : En faite si, il y a une chose…

Haley s'approcha à son tour pour voir ce que Brooke avait écrit. Elle lut à haute voix.

**Haley** : « Déterrer la boîte à souvenir avec mes amis ». J'avais presque oublié que ça faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'on s'était retrouvés tous ensemble… Tu penses qu'on sera tous là ?

**Brooke** : S'il le faut j'irai les chercher les uns après les autres.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : En tout cas tu sais déjà que Nathan, Lucas et moi, nous serons là.

**Brooke** : Ouais je sais…

Brooke retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Brooke** : Haley je voudrais m'excuser.

Haley la regarda étonnée.

**Haley** : T'excuser pourquoi ?

**Brooke **: Pour ne pas avoir garder le contact avec toi. Tu as pourtant essayé de m'appeler de nombreuses fois et je ne t'ai même pas rappelé…

Haley vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Haley** : Ce n'est rien.

Brooke semblait pourtant peinée.

**Brooke** : Non ce n'est pas rien… Je n'ai pas su être auprès de vous pour les bons comme les mauvais moments alors que Nathan et toi êtes là pour moi aujourd'hui.

Haley lui prit la main.

**Haley** : Je sais à quel point tu as souffert après ta séparation avec Lucas… En tout cas j'en ai le pressentiment. Et je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu te couper de tout ce qui te reliait à lui. C'est du passé tout ça… aujourd'hui je suis très contente de te retrouver et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ta présence. Et je veux que tu passe de bons moments auprès de nous sans penser aux erreurs qui ont été commises. D'accord ?

Brooke hocha la tête. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras. Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Je suis toujours la même adolescente qu'on doit rassurer.

Haley se mit à rire.

**Haley** : Moi j'adorais cette adolescente…

Lucas entra à ce moment là.

**Lucas** : Heu… un petit déjeuner ça tente quelqu'un ?

Haley et Brooke se lâchèrent.

**Haley** : J'en ai pris un tout à l'heure, mais après tout… il ne faut pas oublier que je mange pour deux.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et allèrent manger. Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les trois à traîner un peu en ville. A 16 heures comme promis ils allèrent chercher Amy à l'école. Elle vint avec ses amis autour d'eux pour leur présenter la nouvelle amie de son frère. Elle s'adressa à une de ses copines.

**Amy** : C'est Brooke, la copine de mon frère. Ils ont dormis ensemble cette nuit.

Lucas se sentit rougir.

**Lucas** : Amy !

Autour plusieurs parents écoutaient la petite fille parlée. Haley éclata de rire.

**Amy** : Quoi ? C'est vrai...

Brooke et Lucas échangèrent un rapide regard et ils préférèrent emmener Amy loin d'ici pour éviter que la petite ne sorte encore des choses pareilles.

Ils l'emmenèrent à la plage comme promis. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer Brooke. Ils ramenèrent ensuite Amy à la maison et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Brooke, Lucas et Haley allèrent discuter dans la chambre. Lucas regarda le tableau.

**Lucas** : Alors Brooke, il n'y a rien que tu aies envie de faire ?

Brooke réfléchit un instant. Puis elle se leva et prit son marqueur.

**Brooke** : En faite si... J'ai envie d'aller à la patinoire...

Haley et Lucas la regardèrent étonnés.

**Haley** : Tu n'as jamais fait de patins à glace ?

**Brooke** : Si... mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir la piste pour moi toute seule.

**Lucas** : Je ne te suis pas là... En plus la patinoire est fermée ce soir.

**Brooke** : Et bien justement. Je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi sur la glace. Je veux me sentir entièrement libre.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Oui mais comme elle est fermée on ne va pas pouvoir y aller.

**Brooke** : Si... en passant par-dessus le portail.

**Lucas** : Brooke tu rigoles là ?

**Brooke **: Non... oh je t'en prie Lucas... tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais à accomplir mes rêves...

**Lucas** : Je pensais que ce dont tu rêvais était légal.

**Haley** : Il a raison Brooke... il n'y a pas autre chose que tu aies envie de faire ?

**Brooke** : Non !

Elle les regarda de son air suppliant.

**Brooke** : Je veux qu'on y aille tous les trois ce soir...

Lucas semblait commencer à fléchir. Il réfléchit un instant.

**Lucas** : D'accord... Mettez vos pulls, on y va.

Brooke sauta de joie. Haley se leva.

**Haley** : Je ne peux pas vous accompagnez... avec mon ventre je n'arriverai jamais à grimper par dessus le portail.

**Lucas** : Je vais crocheter la serrure...

Brooke le regarda avec un sourire.

**Brooke** : Monsieur Scott j'ignorais que vous aviez appris ça.

Il sourit. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent en direction de la patinoire. L'hiver arrivait et les filles étaient bien contentes d'avoir prit leurs pulls. Une fois devant la patinoire, Haley fit le guet pendant que Lucas et Brooke s'occupaient de la serrure. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'ouvrit comme par magie.

**Brooke** : Lucas tu es génial.

Brooke entra. C'était une patinoire en plein air. Heureusement pour eux, les patins étaient rangés dans des casiers dont ils avaient accès. Haley alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec l'appareil photo dans les mains. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques pour le bébé. Lucas et Brooke chaussèrent leurs patins et s'élancèrent sur la grande patinoire vide. Haley prenait quelques photos. Brooke prit la main de Lucas et ensemble ils patinèrent pendant une demi-heure en riant. Puis il lui lâcha la main et sortit de la piste. Il voulait que Brooke accomplisse son rêve jusqu'au bout : avoir la piste pour elle seule. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Haley et ils regardèrent leur amie rire et se sentir libre.

**Haley** : Elle a l'air tellement heureuse.

**Lucas** : Ouais... Je suis content qu'on soit là pour la voir faire ce dont elle rêve.

Haley le regarda et vit beaucoup d'émotions dans son regard. Elle rit et se serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment Brooke s'arrêta auprès d'eux en riant.

**Brooke** : C'est vraiment génial... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre ! Venez, on va prendre une photo tous les trois.

Ils se placèrent devant la glace et prirent une très belle photo.

**Lucas** : Il va falloir y aller avant de se faire prendre.

Brooke regarda la piste avec envie.

**Brooke** : Un dernier tour... Viens avec moi...

Ils se tinrent la main puis firent un tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors face à face et tournèrent en se tenant les mains. Ils allaient très vite. Ils hurlèrent de joie. Puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils raccompagnèrent Haley puis rentrèrent tous les deux, ravis de cette soirée. Dés qu'ils arrivèrent chez Karen, Brooke développa la photo d'eux trois et l'accrocha au-dessus de la phrase « faire du patin à glace sur une patinoire vide ». Ils discutèrent comme la veille et s'endormirent ensemble à nouveau. La semaine se passa ainsi entre fous rires et délires, entre joie et tristesse. Un après-midi, Brooke vint rejoindre Lucas dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il était devant son ordinateur.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : J'avance un peu sur mon prochain roman. J'ai eu un coup de fil de mon éditeur qui m'a annoncé qu'il venait la semaine prochaine histoire de voir si j'avais travaillé un peu dessus.

**Brooke** : Oh... je t'empêche de travailler.

**Lucas** : Non, ce n'est pas grave, mon éditeur aimerait que mon roman sorte dans 6 mois mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop rapide. J'aimerais qu'il soit parfait.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

**Brooke** : De quoi ça parle cette fois ?

**Lucas** : D'un garçon qui voit la femme qu'il aime s'éloigner petit à petit...

**Brooke** : Est-ce qu'ils vont se retrouver à la fin ?

**Lucas** : Non... elle en épousera un autre.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tous tes livres parlent d'amour perdus et douloureux ?

**Lucas** : Parce que c'est la seule vision que j'en ai...

Brooke baissa les yeux.

**Brooke** : Je vois... Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir cette conversation qu'on évite tous les deux depuis nos retrouvailles.

Lucas se recula un peu, toujours assis sur sa chaise et la regarda.

**Brooke** : Je suppose que tu as besoin d'explications quant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans...

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire ce jour où tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

Ils se souvinrent tous les deux de ce soir là.

_« Brooke entre dans la chambre de Lucas. Il est assit sur son lit. Il se lève en la voyant rentrer._

_**Lucas**__ : Te voilà... Je t'ai cherché partout. Peyton m'a dit qu'il y avait des heures que tu l'avais laissé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et elle aussi._

_Brooke semble avoir pleuré. Elle s'avance vers la fenêtre. Lucas reste immobile._

_**Lucas**__ : Elle m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire._

_Brooke s'assoit sur le bord du bureau._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui... c'est vrai... mais ce n'est pas facile._

_Lucas s'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu sais que je peux tout comprendre venant de toi._

_**Brooke**__ : Je ne crois pas que tu me comprendras cette fois._

_Elle se lève pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle sait que s'il la regarde de ses yeux si tendres elle ne pourra pas le quitter._

_**Brooke**__ : Depuis quelques temps, j'ai réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle on est._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu parles de cette relation à distance ?_

_Elle se retourne._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui... Quand j'ai quitté Tree Hill, j'étais sûre de t'aimer assez fort pour supporter ça... Et sur ce point j'en suis encore sûre. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche c'est d'avoir si peur._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu as peur de quoi Brooke ?_

_**Brooke**__ : De tes sentiments envers Peyton._

_Lucas tente de s'approcher d'elle mais elle lui fait signe de ne pas le faire._

_**Brooke**__ : Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire... Que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. Mais c'est en moi. Pour lutter contre ça il faudrait que j'aie confiance. Et malheureusement ce n'est plus le cas. _

_Lucas commence à paniquer._

_**Lucas**__ : Mais je n'ai rien fait... pourquoi tu ne me fais plus confiance ?_

_Brooke a les larmes aux yeux._

_**Brooke**__ : C'est un tout, c'est cette relation que tu entretiens avec Peyton, c'est aussi moi et mon éternel mal être. Quand je suis à New York, je ne pense qu'à vous, ensemble. Et je n'en peux plus. Tout ça me fatigue Lucas._

_Lucas est perdu._

_**Lucas **__: Brooke est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

_Elle baisse les yeux._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui._

_Lucas se retourne en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis il se retourne vers elle, las._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu sais quoi Brooke... J'en ai marre d'essayer de te retenir à chaque fois... Si tu crois que j'aime Peyton alors je ne pourrai pas aller contre. J'ai l'impression que tu te plais dans ton malheur, et je ne veux plus que tu m'y entraînes._

_Une larme coule sur la joue de Brooke. Il s'approche d'elle et essuie cette larme._

_**Lucas**__ : Si tu penses que tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi, alors je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais saches, Brooke, que jamais je n'aimerai Peyton plus que comme une amie. D'ailleurs jamais plus je n'aimerai, parce que tu viens de me briser le cœur. _

_Brooke s'effondre en larmes. Lucas la regarde._

_**Lucas**__ : Entendre de la bouche de celle qu'on aime qu'elle n'a pas confiance, ça fait trop mal._

_**Brooke**__ : Je suis désolée Lucas... Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça._

_Lucas la regarde dégoûté._

_**Lucas**__ : Alors si tu le crois, je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire._

_Elle le regarde, hoche la tête, essuie ses larmes et rassemble ses affaires. Il la regarde faire sans rien dire. Elle se dirige vers la porte, le regarde une dernière fois et lui murmure._

_**Brooke**__ : Adieu... »_

Brooke le regarda un instant, silencieuse.

**Brooke** : Tu n'as pas été très tendre avec moi non plus ce jour là.

**Lucas** : J'ai pensé que ça te ferait réagir. Je n'avais pas envie de te supplier de me faire confiance, ça me paraissait trop irréel.

Un froid semblait s'être installé entre eux. Le même froid que quatre ans plus tôt.

**Brooke** : Mon cœur me disait de ne pas faire ça. Mais quand j'étais à New York loin de toi, il souffrait. J'y avais énormément réfléchi et à force de ruminer tout ça dans ma tête, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que le bonheur que je ressentais quand j'étais à tes côtés, ne pesait plus assez lourd en face de la souffrance que j'endurais loin de toi. Et puis j'étais jalouse. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas des sentiments que tu aurais pu avoir pour Peyton, j'étais jalouse des moments que vous partagiez tous les deux.

**Lucas** : Si c'était le fait que je te manquais, pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas confiance ?

**Brooke** : C'était le cas... mais j'ai réalisé après ça que c'était en moi que je n'avais pas confiance. Je m'en suis voulu, mais c'était trop tard.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est jamais trop tard Brooke.

**Brooke** : J'avais ma fierté. Je ne voulais pas revenir alors que tu m'avais dit que je te rendais malheureux.

Lucas se leva et se plaça en face d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

**Brooke** : Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus que je t'entraîne dans mon malheur.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas compris le sens de cette phrase. Je voulais qu'on arrête de se rendre malheureux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que TU me rendais malheureux.

Brooke sourit entre les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

**Brooke** : Tout ça n'a été qu'un stupide malentendu alors ?

Lucas s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Faut croire oui... C'est con de se rendre compte au bout de tout ce temps, qu'on a souffert alors qu'on avait autant envie l'un que l'autre de se retrouver.

Brooke essuya ses larmes.

**Brooke** : En faite je me rends surtout compte qu'on s'est ratés toi et moi.

**Lucas** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : Depuis le premier jour où on est sorti ensemble, on n'a jamais vraiment réussi à avoir envie des mêmes choses au même moment, ou tout du moins, on n'a jamais réussi à se le dire au bon moment.

**Lucas** : Alors c'est dommage...

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : Oui et non... au fond ce qui compte vraiment c'est qu'aujourd'hui on ait réussi à retrouver notre complicité. Peut-être que c'était ça notre équilibre finalement : Etre simplement amis.

Elle lui sourit. Il la regarda et l'attira à lui en l'embrassant sur le front.

**Lucas** : Tu as sans doute raison.

Mais le regard de Lucas trahissait pourtant le doute qu'il ressentait. L'amitié était peut-être le seul équilibre qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver, mais il savait que cela ne le rendait pas aussi heureux qu'à l'époque où Brooke et lui étaient ensemble. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se leva.

**Brooke** : Je vais te laisser travailler. Je vais aller voir Haley.

**Lucas** : D'accord. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Il la regarda partir.


	8. Chapter 8

Avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de son amie, Brooke décida de passer voir Karen au café. En la voyant franchir la porte, Karen sourit. Brooke se plaça sur un des tabourets en face du bar. Karen vint la voir.

**Karen** : Tu te promènes ?

**Brooke** : Oui... Lucas avait besoin de travailler alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer par là en allant chez Haley.

Elle aperçut la porte qui menait à la grande salle qui se nommait autrefois le Tric.

**Brooke** : Karen est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vais faire un tour de l'autre côté ? C'est le seul endroit où je ne suis pas retournée.

**Karen** : Vas-y.

Elle se leva et marcha cérémonieusement vers la porte. Elle hésita, posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Elle entra dans la salle, chercha le bouton de la lumière et le pressa. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et le néon indiquant Tric au-dessus du bar attira son regard. Elle s'avança et se mit au centre de la pièce. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta en voyant la petite scène où avaient joués quelques groupes de musique assez connus. Elle revit Haley chanter pour la première fois. Puis elle se souvint de l'expression de Lucas quand il lui avait dit à la soirée vidéo organisée pour aider Nathan, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Elle sourit en se revoyant sur scène, présentant l'histoire de Nathan et Haley à la soirée de répétition de leur remariage. Tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Karen arriva derrière elle.

**Karen** : Ca te rappelle des souvenirs ?

Brooke la regarda et sourit.

**Brooke** : Oui, énormément. Ca fait mal de voir cette pièce vide.

**Karen** : Oui... mais après la mort de Keith et votre départ, je n'ai plus eu l'envie de m'en occuper.

Brooke s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à la scène. Karen l'y rejoignit.

**Brooke** : Je comprends. Ca n'a pas du être facile de vous remettre de la mort de Keith. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu vous sembliez aller mieux, mais...

**Karen** : On ne se remet jamais de la mort de quelqu'un Brooke...

Brooke la regarda un instant.

**Brooke** : Si vous aviez pu savoir que Keith allait mourir... qu'auriez-vous fait ? Je veux dire qu'auriez vous aimer faire avec lui ?

**Karen** : J'aurais aimé qu'il me mène jusqu'à l'autel.

Brooke lui prit la main.

**Karen** : Mais c'était mieux ainsi. C'est beaucoup trop horrible pour les gens qu'on aime de savoir qu'on va mourir.

**Brooke** : Vous avez sans doute raison... et ça doit être aussi horrible de savoir qu'on est condamné...

Karen sembla étonnée par cette remarque.

**Karen** : Tout va bien ? Depuis que tu es revenue à Tree Hill tu sembles triste.

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Non, c'est juste l'émotion de retrouver des personnes qui ont beaucoup comptées. D'ailleurs je suis contente de vous revoir Karen. A mes yeux vous avez toujours été mon seul vrai modèle maternel.

Karen sembla émue. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras. Puis Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : A plus tard.

Brooke rejoignit Haley chez elle et elles passèrent l'après-midi à s'empiffrer de glace devant des épisodes d'une série qu'elles adoraient regarder à l'époque où elles étaient colocataires.

Une semaine passa, et quand le week-end arriva, Haley fut contente de retrouver son mari. Micro se joignit également à la petite bande pour quelques jours. Brooke les réunit devant chez Lucas et leur ordonna de monter dans la voiture. Elle les conduisit au terrain d'aviation qui était situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Tree Hill. Ils descendirent tous en regardant les avions décoller.

**Nathan** : Brooke tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'on fait là ?

**Brooke** : D'accord... vous savez que j'ai décidé de réaliser tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avant de quitter ce monde...

Ses amis baissèrent les yeux.

**Brooke** : Ne faites pas cette tête là... il faut l'accepter et plutôt que de rester à me morfondre dans un coin, autant que je profite de la vie.

**Micro** : Tu as raison, mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici...

**Brooke** : L'un de mes rêves c'est de sauter d'un avion...

**Lucas** : Brooke ça ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est du suicide...

Elle lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Sauter en parachute...

**Nathan** : C'est vrai que c'est un beau rêve ça...

**Haley** : Et en quoi on peut t'aider nous ?

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke** : Toi... en rien... il est interdit aux femmes enceintes de sauter du haut d'un avion. Mais de vous les gars, j'attends que vous sautiez avec moi.

Lucas sembla appréhender ce genre d'exploit.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas aussi interdit aux personnes qui ont un problème cardiaque ?

Brooke se mit à rire.

**Brooke** : Lucas, je t'en prie ne te défile pas... j'ai besoin que vous sautiez avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'après l'avoir fait vous vous sentirez heureux.

**Lucas** : Y a d'autres moyens de se sentir heureux en s'envoyant en l'air tu sais.

Les cinq amis rirent.

**Brooke** : Bien... je ne forcerai personne à me suivre, moi je saute et ceux qui sont partants pour venir avec moi me le disent. Nathan ?

Nathan regarda Haley.

**Nathan** : Je te suis si ma femme est d'accord.

**Haley** : Nathan tu n'as pas le droit de faire reposer cette décision sur mes épaules.

**Nathan** : Oui mais je veux être sûre que tu n'as va pas avoir peur pour moi.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauter alors que je le ferais moi-même si je n'étais pas enceinte.

Il l'embrassa puis regarda Brooke.

**Nathan** : Ok pour moi.

Brooke regarda Micro.

**Brooke** : Tu me suis dans mon délire ?

**Micro** : Ce n'est pas ce que je fais depuis que je te connais ?

**Brooke** : Merci... Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Tu es sûre que ça ne craint rien pour un cardiaque comme moi ?

**Brooke** : Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon...

Lucas réfléchit un instant.

**Lucas** : Je vais peut-être le regretter... mais je te suis.

Brooke fit un grand sourire et les entraîna vers la piste. Là bas plusieurs moniteurs les attendaient pour sauter avec eux. Après quelques explications, ils décollèrent en laissant Haley sur la piste. Brooke la chargea de prendre une photo qu'elle pourrait accrocher sur son tableau. Une fois là haut, après quelques hésitations, ils s'élancèrent chacun leur tour, attachés à leur moniteur. Brooke hurla de joie, elle essaya de profiter de cet instant à fond. Il lui sembla que cela durait une éternité et pourtant très vite le moniteur tira sur la poignée pour ouvrir le parachute. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva au sol et regarda ses amis arrivés à leur tour. Si tôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent à terre, ils commencèrent à échanger leurs impressions tout en enlevant tout l'attirail qu'ils avaient sur eux.

**Nathan** : Bon sang c'était super...

**Micro** : On voit le sol arriver à toute vitesse... j'ai cru que notre parachute avait un problème.

Brooke regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Alors ? Ce n'est pas celle-là la meilleure façon de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : On dirait que tu as oublié l'époque où s'est avec moi que tu le faisais.

Elle se mit à rire.

**Brooke** : Prétentieux va !!

Il rit à son tour et la prit par l'épaule. Haley vint les rejoindre.

**Haley** : Ne bougez pas tous les quatre, je vais faire une photo de vous.

Les trois gars se mirent autour de Brooke et Haley prit la photo. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture tout en racontant à Haley les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenti. Ils allèrent manger dans une pizzeria du centre ville puis, après deux bonnes heures de fous rires, ils rentrèrent à Tree Hill, fatigués de cette journée. Ils restèrent encore un moment tous les cinq ensemble puis Nathan et Haley décidèrent de rentrer à l'appartement pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Pendant que Lucas était sous la douche, Brooke rejoignit Micro dans la chambre de Lucas. Il était en train de regarder le grand panneau blanc.

**Micro** : Alors ça se sont tes rêves ?

Brooke accrocha la photo qu'elle venait de développer sur l'ordinateur de Lucas.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est que le début... bientôt il sera plein... enfin je l'espère.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

**Brooke** : Je suis contente que tu sois là. Comment ça se passe à New York ?

Micro lui raconta les derniers potins et lui donna quelques nouvelles de David, bien que Brooke parlait avec lui tous les jours au téléphone. Lucas les rejoignit et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avant de s'endormir tous les trois sur le lit de Lucas. Au petit matin, Lucas se réveilla et constata que Brooke avait la tête sur son torse. Il la regarda avec un sourire tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne vit pas que Micro était également réveillé et qu'il le regardait. Brooke bougea un peu. Lucas enleva sa main.

**Micro** : Elle fait ça constamment.

Lucas le regarda surpris qu'il ne dorme plus. Il chuchota.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Micro** : Bouger en dormant.

Lucas sourit.

**Micro** : Mais je suppose que tu l'as su bien avant moi.

**Lucas** : Ouais, elle le faisait déjà quand on était au lycée.

**Micro** : Sa présence doit te rappeler pleins de choses.

**Lucas** : C'est vrai... et je suis content que tu sois là aussi Micro.

Micro sourit.

**Micro** : Oui, mais c'est différent, on n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses toi et moi et puis on ne se souvient pas d'elle de la même façon...

Micro se redressa.

**Micro** : D'ailleurs moi j'ai des souvenirs d'elle que tu n'as pas. Je l'ai vu pleurer et souffrir de nombreuses fois à cause de toi. Et plus encore après votre rupture il y a quatre ans. Je t'aime beaucoup Lucas tu le sais, mais tous ces mois où je l'ai consolée, je t'ai haït comme jamais. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus avoir à te détester comme ça. Alors promets-moi que tu ne la feras plus souffrir.

Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : C'est elle qui est parti il y a quatre ans...

**Micro** : Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'a pas regretté et qu'elle n'en a pas souffert.

**Lucas** : Je suis sûre qu'elle a souffert, mais si aujourd'hui la situation se présentait de nouveau, que crois-tu qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour l'empêcher de partir ?

Micro ne sut que répondre, Lucas semblait un peu agacé de cette mise en garde.

**Lucas **: Tu penses que j'aurais du faire quoi il y a quatre ans ? La retenir de force ? Tu crois que j'étais heureux de la voir m'abandonner ainsi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas hurlé de douleur en pensant au fait qu'elle était partie pour toujours ?

Micro sembla confus.

**Micro** : Je n'en sais rien... en faite j'ai imaginé tant de fois ce que moi j'aurais fait à ta place... mais je réalise que je n'étais pas toi... Et que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre... Excuse-moi Lucas, mais si je devais la revoir aussi mal qu'il y a quatre ans, je ne le supporterais pas.

Lucas sembla comprendre la réaction de Micro et baissa sa garde.

**Lucas** : Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir... je te le promets.

Il lui fit un sourire puis regarda Brooke se réveiller. Elle regarda ses deux amis.

**Brooke** : Vous êtes déjà réveillés ?

**Lucas** : Ouais, Micro et moi on en a profité pour parler un peu.

**Brooke** : Et de quoi ?

Lucas et Micro échangèrent un regard.

**Micro** : Du passé... Allez la belle au bois dormant il est l'heure de se bouger un peu.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Haley et Nathan après s'être préparés.

Nathan et Micro repartirent tous les deux quelques jours plus tard. L'un à New York, l'autre à Chicago. Brooke vint voir Haley le lendemain du départ de son mari. Celle-ci semblait énervée.

**Brooke** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Haley** : Non pas du tout... Nathan m'a annoncé hier qu'il y avait un gala de charité le week-end prochain et que toute son équipe était conviée à y aller avec leurs femmes. Seulement, je grossis de jour en jour et je ne rentre plus dans aucune de mes robes ! Et comme on est mercredi, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me trouver quelque chose de correct à me mettre ! Ils ne font rien de joli pour les femmes enceintes dans cette ville !

Brooke la prit par les épaules.

**Brooke** : Du calme ma belle. N'as-tu pas la plus talentueuse des stylistes devant toi ? Je vais te faire quelque chose de classe moi.

Haley la regarda avec tendresse.

**Haley** : Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

**Brooke** : A quoi ça sert d'avoir une amie styliste si ce n'est pas pour régler ce genre de problèmes.

Haley lui sauta au cou.

**Haley** : Merci !

Brooke attrapa son téléphone.

**Brooke** : Il faut que j'appelle mon fournisseur de tissu pour savoir ce qu'il a en stock en ce moment.

**Haley** : Mais on n'aura jamais le temps de faire la robe pour samedi si on attend d'être livré.

**Brooke** : Sais-tu à quoi sert la livraison express ma chère amie ? Demain au plus tard on aura le tissu, et en attendant je vais te dessiner quelque chose.

Brooke composa le numéro de son fournisseur et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle eut la confirmation que le lendemain matin elle aurait à sa disposition quatre ou cinq modèles de tissus différents. En attendant, elle envoya Haley voir Lucas pour se calmer un peu. Brooke avait besoin de tranquillité pour dessiner. Elle y passa tout l'après-midi, n'étant jamais satisfaite de ses dessins. Haley revint en fin de soirée, accompagnée de Lucas, tous les deux chargés de nourriture. Haley s'approcha de Brooke. Celle-ci s'empressa de cacher le modèle en lui expliquant qu'il fallait attendre que se soit parfait. Lucas et Haley décidèrent alors de préparer un bon repas. D'un coup, Brooke s'écria qu'elle avait finit. Haley voulut voir ce qu'il en était, mais Brooke décréta qu'il valait finalement mieux qu'elle lui montre la vraie robe plutôt qu'un simple dessin.

**Haley** : Oui, mais si finalement la robe ne convient pas, on aura perdu du temps à la faire et il ne restera jamais assez de temps pour en faire une autre.

Brooke la regarda faussement vexée.

**Brooke** : Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

**Haley** : Oui... mais tu sais... je suis assez difficile en matière de mode.

**Brooke** : La robe de mariée que je t'ai faite n'était pas magnifique ?

Haley regarda Lucas en se souvenant de la première robe de mariée que Brooke lui avait confectionnée.

**Haley** : Heu... celle que j'ai portée le jour du remariage était splendide, mais la première...

Brooke rit.

**Brooke** : J'étais jeune et j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées farfelues ! Fais moi confiance Haley James Scott !

Elle accepta, stressée à l'idée que cette robe ne soit pas comme elle le souhaitait, et ils dînèrent tous les trois.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Brooke se leva de bonne heure pour aller chez Haley afin d'accueillir le camion de tissu qui devait livrer dans la matinée. Une fois les tissus arrivés, elle permit à Haley de donner son avis sur ceux-ci. Haley avait une préférence pour le violet, mais Brooke préféra prendre le rouge, ne tenant ainsi pas compte de l'avis de la principale intéressée. Brooke chassa ensuite Haley de son appartement et commença à confectionner la robe. Haley alla rejoindre Lucas au café de sa mère. Tous les deux donnèrent un coup de main à Karen. Puis après le rush du midi vers 15h30, Haley s'assit au bar, la mine boudeuse. Lucas vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Lucas** : A quoi penses-tu chère belle-sœur ?

Haley était avachit sur le bar.

**Haley **: A ma robe...

Lucas rit.

**Lucas** : Ca te stresse à ce point ?

**Haley** : Tu connais Brooke, elle a un goût prononcé pour la provocation. Je ne veux pas ressembler à une traînée à un gala pour la lutte contre le sida !

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Elle a changé. Tu as vu ses créations, c'était magnifique.

**Haley** : Peut-être que son associé est là pour la rendre plus raisonnable lors des défilés... mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui...

**Lucas** : Je suis sûre que la robe va être magnifique... Quand est-ce qu'elle sera terminée d'après toi ?

**Haley** : Brooke m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait...

Haley regarda Lucas qui était songeur.

**Haley** : Dis-moi Lucas... Ca fait trois semaines qu'elle et toi êtes ensemble presque 24 heures sur 24... Il serait peut-être temps que l'on en parle.

**Lucas** : Parler de quoi ?

**Haley** : Des sentiments que ça provoque en toi.

**Lucas** : Je suis heureux de la voir...

**Haley** : Lucas je t'en prie... Il y a 5 ans, vous sembliez être fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, malgré les diverses crises que vous traversiez. Quand vous vous êtes séparés, tu l'aimais encore, et tu as eu beaucoup de mal à passer à autre chose... d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies réussi à tourner la page... alors dis-moi tu en es où aujourd'hui ?

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas... sincèrement.

Haley se tut pour l'encourager à en dire plus.

**Lucas** : Comme tu le dis, je pensais avoir tourner la page, mais la Brooke d'aujourd'hui est tellement différente, et tellement semblable à la fois. Je veux dire que je retrouve tout ce que j'aimais chez elle : son sens de l'humour, sa bonne humeur, sa joie, son petit grain de folie, sa beauté, encore plus flagrante qu'il y a cinq ans. Mais je découvre aussi en elle des qualités que j'avais tout juste entrevues à l'époque...

**Haley** : Comme ?

**Lucas** : Sa sensibilité, son sérieux dans certaines situations, cette mélancolie si attendrissante qu'elle a dés que quelque chose touche à son passé.

**Haley** : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu pourrais retomber amoureux d'elle ?

**Lucas** : Oui je pense... Mais la vraie question c'est : est-ce qu'un jour j'ai cessé de l'aimer ?

Haley mit sa main sur celle de son ami.

**Haley** : Peut-être que vous devriez en parler.

**Lucas** : On a parlé de notre rupture déjà. J'ai eu quelques réponses à mes questions. Mais je ne veux pas que ce qu'on ressente l'un pour l'autre soit du au fait qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable d'Haley. C'était Brooke qui prévenait que la robe était prête. Haley fonça avec Lucas à l'appartement pour découvrir l'œuvre de Brooke le plus vite possible. Quand elle voulut pénétrer dans l'appartement, elle constata que la porte était fermée à clef. Elle tambourina contre la porte en hurlant à Brooke d'ouvrir. Celle-ci s'approcha de la porte et lui parla à travers.

**Brooke** : Je veux que tu fermes les yeux.

Haley ronchonna.

**Haley** : C'est bon, ils sont fermés.

**Brooke** : Lucas tu peux mettre ta main devant ses yeux s'il te plait ?

Il le fit et elle ouvrit. Lucas poussa Haley jusqu'à l'endroit où était la robe. Il l'admira et fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Vas-y tu peux regarder.

Haley poussa les mains de Lucas et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant la robe qui était devant elle. Cette robe était tout simplement splendide. Un décolleté pas trop provoquant, en faite juste ce qu'il fallait pour une femme enceinte, elle était longue à fines bretelles.

**Brooke** : Alors ?

**Haley** : Oh mon Dieu Brooke... elle est magnifique.

Haley en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Va l'essayer pour que je voie si il y a des retouches à faire.

**Haley** : Ok...

Elle prit la robe et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, ses amis constatèrent à quel point cette robe était faite pour elle.

**Lucas** : Haley tu es splendide.

**Haley** : Merci... Je vais avoir l'air d'une princesse là-bas.

**Brooke** : C'est le but.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Haley alla enlever la robe puis servit un verre à ses amis.

**Haley **: D'ailleurs ça ne vous tente pas de venir au gala vous aussi ?

Brooke regarda Lucas. On avait l'impression qu'ils se consultaient du regard pour décider ensemble, comme un couple.

**Brooke** : Tu sais, moi la foule... je préfère éviter.

**Lucas** : Je suis pareil, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirées mondaines. Et puis on n'est pas aussi connu que Nathan et toi pour être invités à des galas.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : On dirait un vieux couple. Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

**Brooke** : J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...

Haley et Lucas la regardèrent avec interrogation.

**Lucas** : Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

**Brooke** : Tu verras... je viens d'en avoir l'envie.

**Haley** : Oh oh... Attention Lucas les envies de Brooke ne sont pas faciles à satisfaire.

Lucas rougit.

**Brooke** : Lucas a toujours su satisfaire mes envies...

Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

**Lucas** : Ca fait plaisir de l'entendre...

Il sourit.

Le samedi soir suivant, alors que Nathan et Haley s'étaient rendus à Los Angeles pour le gala, Brooke entraîna Lucas à la plage.

**Lucas** : Tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait là ???

Brooke scrutait les alentours.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

**Brooke** : Tu verras... Ah là...

Elle se dirigea vers un homme qui tenait deux chevaux par leurs rennes.

**Brooke** : Merci, on vous les ramène ici dans une heure.

L'homme lui tendit les rennes et s'en alla. Lucas regarda Brooke en montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**Brooke** : Dans mon film préféré, l'héroïne galope sur la plage au coucher du soleil. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme elle, de monter sur un cheval et d'avoir les cheveux au vent devant un magnifique couché de soleil.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Monter à cheval... ton héroïne ne fait pas ça seule ?

**Brooke** : Si... mais moi je veux que toi tu sois là.

Elle lui tendit les rennes d'un des chevaux. Il les saisit en lui souriant. Ils grimpèrent alors sur leur cheval respectif et partirent au pas en direction de la mer.

**Lucas** : Tu en as déjà fait ?

**Brooke** : Non, mais on m'a dit qu'il fallait faire confiance au cheval.

Elle donna un petit coup de talon dans les côtes de l'animal et il partit au galop.

**Lucas** : Attends-moi !

Il la vit partir au loin et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains en partant à sa suite. Il arriva à sa hauteur et vit que Brooke riait aux éclats. Il la trouva si jolie devant ce soleil couchant, cheveux au vent. Ils galopèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis ils ralentirent et se mirent au pas.

**Brooke** : C'est génial...

Elle vit que Lucas la regardait avec un sourire.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucas** : Rien... je te trouve jolie c'est tout.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Il faut qu'on fasse une photo...

**Lucas** : Attends, je vais descendre et te prendre en photo.

Il le fit, puis elle aperçut un couple se balader non loin.

**Brooke** : J'aimerais qu'on en ai une de nous deux. On va demander à ce couple.

Lucas remonta sur son cheval et ils s'approchèrent du couple. Brooke demanda s'ils pouvaient les prendre en photo. Ils acceptèrent volontiers. Lucas et Brooke s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, il mit son bras derrière son dos et elle approcha sa tête de la sienne. Ils remercièrent le couple et s'en allèrent. A un moment ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le soleil se coucher complètement puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils ramenèrent les chevaux à l'homme qui les leur avait loué. Et ils rentrèrent à pieds. Sur la route, Lucas vit que Brooke avait quelques frissons, malgré la veste qu'elle portait. L'hiver était présent, et bien que peu froid à Tree Hill, les nuits étaient parfois plus fraîches. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son amie. Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Merci...

**Lucas** : Alors ? Cette balade à cheval était exactement comme tu l'avais imaginée ?

**Brooke** : Mieux encore...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Lucas et s'arrêtèrent face à face.

**Brooke** : Je te remercie vraiment...

**Lucas** : De quoi ?

**Brooke** : D'être là à mes côtés...

Elle semblait très émue.

**Lucas** : Ca me fait plaisir... et ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Lucas osa approcher ses lèvres de celles de Brooke. Il lui donna un baiser, mais elle le repoussa. Elle sembla gênée.

**Brooke** : Lucas... je... je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas...

Elle rentra dans la maison, il resta un instant dehors étonné de cette réaction puis finit par rentrer. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre puis entra. Brooke était assise sur le lit.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé, je pensais que...

**Brooke** : C'est moi... je n'imaginais pas que ce que je te disais pouvait te faire penser qu'on pourrait être plus qu'amis... Lucas tu comptes beaucoup pour moi mais...

Lucas fit un sourire mi amer, mi triste et la coupa.

**Lucas** : Je me suis laissé emporter par la magie de cette soirée... Je suis désolé.

Il referma la porte et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, Lucas et Brooke dormirent seuls. Le lendemain, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux et elle dura jusqu'à ce que Nathan et Haley reviennent deux jours plus tard. Ils constatèrent bien vite que malgré le fait que Brooke et Lucas continuaient à rire ensemble, quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors que Lucas et Nathan étaient en train de jouer sur le terrain de basket, ce dernier interrogea son grand frère.

**Nathan** : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller entre Brooke et toi...

Lucas attrapa le ballon et mit un panier.

**Lucas** : Si ça va...

**Nathan** : Pas à moi frangin.

Lucas lui passa le ballon.

**Lucas** : Je l'ai embrassée samedi soir.

**Nathan** : Je me doutais que ces trois semaines passées ensemble vous rappelleraient des souvenirs...

**Lucas** : Oui mais pour elle se sont de mauvais souvenirs apparemment.

**Nathan** : Expliques toi.

**Lucas** : Elle m'a repoussé. Elle dit qu'on est seulement amis. Elle a raison… je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassée.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ? Alors moi je vais te dire pourquoi : parce que cette fille tu l'as dans la peau. Depuis que tu la connais, tu t'es attaché à elle à un point qui est tel que tu n'as qu'une envie quand tu la vois c'est de la prendre dans tes bras.

Lucas le regarda en s'avouant vaincu et alla s'asseoir sur la table.

**Lucas** : Tu me connais trop bien.

**Nathan** : Normal je suis ton frère.

Il le rejoignit.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

**Lucas** : Rien, je vais être son ami c'est tout.

**Nathan** : Oui mais votre amitié n'est plus la même qu'avant.

**Lucas** : Je sais et ça m'ennuie, mais ce n'est pas facile. On trouve toujours un moyen d'esquiver la discussion pour arranger ça. Il faudrait presque l'on soient seuls dans un chalet perdu dans la montagne.

**Nathan** : S'il y a que ça... Je peux t'aider. Viens...

Il se leva, Lucas le regarda sans comprendre et partit à sa suite. Ils rejoignirent Brooke et Haley à l'appartement. Celles-ci étaient en train de parler de ce que Brooke comptait réaliser comme prochain rêve. Brooke avoua qu'elle ne savait pas trop. Nathan en profita alors pour lui suggérer quelque chose.

**Nathan** : Moi quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'apprendre à surfer sur la neige. Maintenant que j'ai appris, je me rends compte à quel point la glisse c'est vivifiant. Ca ne te tente pas ça ?

**Brooke** : Tu m'apprendrais toi ?

**Nathan** : Bien sûre et justement, j'ai un copain qui me propose son chalet à la montagne pour la semaine prochaine. On pourrait y aller tous les quatre.

**Haley** : Ca s'est une super idée Nathan. On peut l'avoir à partir de quand ?

**Nathan** : Dés ce week-end.

Lucas sourit, amusé par la tentative de Nathan pour que Brooke et lui se parlent. Les filles furent emballées à cette idée et entreprirent d'aller faire les magasins pour se trouver une combinaison de ski.

Quand Nathan et Haley vinrent chercher Lucas et Brooke le samedi matin, celle-ci finissait tout juste sa valise. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et prirent la route d'Aspen. Deux heures de route plus tard, ils descendirent de la voiture pour admirer le super chalet dans lequel ils logeraient pendant quelques jours.

**Brooke** : Ouah ! Ca rapporte le basket !

Ils grimpèrent dedans et se répartirent les chambres. Il y en avait trois, Nathan et Haley en prirent donc une et Lucas et Brooke les deux autres. Brooke sortit sur le balcon pour admirer la vue. Elle fut rejointe par Nathan.

**Nathan **: Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?

**Brooke** : C'est magnifique. On se croirait sur une autre planète.

**Nathan** : Ouais…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler la vallée recouverte de neige qui se présentait devant eux.

**Nathan** : Bon, on mange et je te donne ta première leçon ?

**Brooke** sourit : Ok

Ils déjeunèrent puis s'habillèrent chaudement, pour rejoindre les pistes. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'aller louer le matériel, car dans le chalet il y avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait. Quand Nathan vit Haley se préparer il la regarda.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Haley ne sembla pas comprendre.

**Haley** : Je me prépare.

**Nathan** : Tu ne comptes quand même pas surfer ? Il est hors de question que tu viennes risquer de tomber et de perdre notre bébé…

**Haley** : Oh non Nathan ! Je ne vais pas rester toute la semaine ici à vous regarder vous éclater. Brooke est venu nous entraîner dans ses rêves et moi je ne peux même pas les partager : la patinoire, le saut en parachute… j'aurais aimer faire tout ça moi.

Lucas passa devant la porte à ce moment là.

**Nathan** : Lucas dit à Haley que dans son état c'est dangereux de surfer.

Lucas regarda sa meilleure amie qui semblait dépitée.

**Lucas** : Le surf c'est dangereux c'est vrai… mais en ce qui concerne le ski, c'est moins risqué. Haley est une très bonne skieuse tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire toute la semaine si elle ne vient pas avec nous ?

Haley sourit, ravie que son meilleur ami prenne sa défense. Nathan en revanche était moins content de voir que son frère ne lui donnait pas raison.

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas une question d'être doué ou pas. Imagine qu'un gars descende à toute vitesse et te percute !

**Haley** : En cette saison les pistes sont vides Nathan !

Brooke vint rejoindre ses amis et se joignit à la conversation.

**Brooke** : Tu sais Nathan aujourd'hui on risque de ne pas aller très loin ni très vite, vu qu'il faut que tu m'apprennes les bases. Alors Haley ne va pas prendre beaucoup de risques.

**Lucas** : Oui, elle a raison, je la surveillerai pendant que tu joueras les profs. On vous attendra du coup on ira moins vite. De toute façon on est tous pareil, aujourd'hui il faut se remettre dans le bain donc…

Ils regardèrent Nathan tous les trois d'un air suppliant. Nathan sembla s'avouer vaincu.

**Nathan** : Tu me promets de ne pas aller vite ?

**Haley** : Je te le promets.

**Nathan** : Je te préviens, tu n'en feras pas tous les jours.

**Haley** : Un jour sur deux et seulement l'après-midi.

Nathan réfléchit un instant.

**Nathan** : Ok.

Elle lui sauta au cou.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'équipèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le télésiège le plus proche. Le temps était plutôt bon, bien qu'un peu couvert. Nathan aida Brooke à s'équiper et ils montèrent tous les deux. Lucas, qui était lui aussi en surf, monta avec sa meilleure amie et ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

**Haley **: Merci de m'avoir soutenu, j'ai cru que Nathan allait me clouer au chalet !

Il sourit.

**Haley **: Ca va ? Depuis notre retour, je vous trouve bizarre Brooke et toi. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné que vous preniez deux chambres séparées.

**Lucas** : On n'est pas en couple Haley, on ne va quand même pas prendre la même chambre.

**Haley** : Mais vous dormez ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines alors…

**Lucas** : On a repris chacun un lit séparé depuis une semaine.

**Haley** : Ah je me doutais que quelque chose avait changé. Il s'est passé un truc lors de votre balade à cheval ?

**Lucas** : Brooke ne t'en a pas parlé ?

**Haley** : Non…

**Lucas** : Je l'ai embrassée.

Haley fit un grand sourire et lui tapa sur la cuisse.

**Haley** : Je savais qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous…

**Lucas** : Elle m'a repoussé. Elle veut juste qu'on soit amis.

**Haley **: C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air proche.

**Lucas** : On l'est, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle a juste besoin d'amis. Elle m'a dit l'autre jour que l'amitié entre nous, c'était le seul équilibre qu'on avait réussi à trouver et qu'elle préférait ça.

**Haley **: Je suis désolée qu'elle ne veuille pas plus que ça.

**Lucas** : Au fond c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux moi-même.

Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion car ils étaient arrivés en haut. Ils discutèrent un instant non loin de l'arrivée du télésiège pour décider de la direction à prendre. Ils commencèrent par prendre une piste bleue. C'était plus facile pour Brooke. Elle avait déjà fait du ski quelques années auparavant, elle avait donc des notions en matière de glisse. Mais le surf était totalement différent. Tout l'après-midi, Haley et Lucas s'amusèrent beaucoup à regarder Nathan donner des cours à Brooke. Dés qu'il la lâchait, celle-ci allait se planter dans la neige quelques mètres plus loin. Mais avec beaucoup de patience et les talents de coach de Nathan, Brooke avait fait de nets progrès à la fin de la journée. Ils rentrèrent au chalet, épuisés. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble en se moquant gentiment des chutes de Brooke. Vers 22 heures, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, seuls Nathan et Brooke allèrent surfer. Lucas préféra avancer sur son livre et Haley fit une bonne grasse matinée. A midi, quand ils rentrèrent, Nathan et Brooke riaient de leur matinée. Haley avait préparé le déjeuner. Ils se mirent à table et discutèrent.

**Haley **: Vous vous êtes bien amusés ce matin ?

**Nathan** : Ouais, Brooke est une championne maintenant.

**Brooke** : C'est parce que mon moniteur est très doué… et plutôt pas mal aussi.

Elle sourit, Haley lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

**Haley** : Pas touche, c'est mon mari…

**Brooke** : Je le sais Madame Scott… je plaisantais.

**Nathan** : Ah bon tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand tu disais que j'étais pas mal.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Enfin cet après-midi tu pourras m'apprendre à aller un peu plus vite ?

**Nathan** : Le champion de la vitesse c'est Lucas et puis je crois que je vais emmener ma petite femme faire une balade en ville.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Ca c'est un mari génial.

**Brooke** : Ok… Lucas tu te sens prêt à devenir mon prof ?

**Lucas** : Ouais… pas de soucis.

Après le déjeuner, Lucas et Brooke repartirent donc sur les pistes. Une fois au sommet, il tenta de lui apprendre comment aller plus vite. Mais Brooke était encore peu expérimentée et la vitesse la fit tomber. Lucas arriva rapidement auprès d'elle pour voir si elle ne s'était pas fait mal et quand il la vit rire aux éclats il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien. Il se moqua alors d'elle. Pour se venger, celle-ci attrapa une boule de neige et la lança dans la tête de Lucas. Il cessa alors de rire puis se déchaussa de son surf et se jeta sur Brooke en lui lançant de la neige. Commença alors entre eux une lutte pour savoir lequel arriverait à faire manger le plus de neige à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, constatant qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la piste, ils arrêtèrent de se lancer des boules de neige. Lucas vint l'aider à se relever en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit, se releva puis tendit un doigt faussement menaçant vers lui.

**Brooke** : J'aurai ma vengeance.

Il éclata de rire. Puis il l'aida à se remettre sur son surf et ils redescendirent tranquillement la montagne. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas du chalet, Lucas rangea les deux surfs dans le placard, et, sans s'y attendre, il reçu une boule de neige dans le cou. Il se retourna et vit Brooke, un large sourire aux lèvres, tenant une deuxième boule de neige dans la main. Il la regarda avec un regard mystérieux.

**Lucas** : Je te conseille de poser cette boule de neige Brooke Davis sinon…

**Brooke** : Sinon quoi ?

**Lucas** : Sinon tu vas manger toute la neige de la montagne.

Elle sourit encore plus puis leva le bras un peu plus haut.

**Lucas** : Brooke, ne fait pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit la boule lui arriver dessus. Il se baissa et l'évita de justesse. Il courut alors vers Brooke qui avait fui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua dans la neige. Elle hurla, et Lucas commença à la recouvrir de neige. Alertés par les cris, Haley et Nathan, qui étaient revenus de leur balade une demi-heure plus tôt, sortirent sur le balcon. Ils virent alors Lucas maintenant Brooke dans la neige. Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : On dirait qu'ils ont retrouvés leur complicité tous les deux.

**Haley** : Ils sont mignons.

Elle les prit en photo puis proposa d'aller les rejoindre. Ils mirent leurs vestes, et descendirent. Nathan arriva derrière Lucas et lui sauta dessus pour laisser à Brooke le temps de se dégager. Haley fit de son côté quelques munissions de boules qu'elle avait l'intention de lancer sur ses trois amis. Elle préférait rester à bonne distance pour éviter de tomber sur le ventre pendant la bagarre. Pendant près d'une heure ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants. Puis ils décidèrent de remonter pour se sécher. Nathan alluma un bon feu pendant que Brooke se séchait un peu et que Lucas se douchait. Puis ils préparèrent à manger et se mirent à table. Après manger, Nathan fila à son tour sous la douche. Haley et Brooke discutèrent en faisant la vaisselle. Lucas s'était installé près du feu avec son ordinateur portable. Puis les filles vinrent le rejoindre dans le salon. Nathan sortit à son tour et Brooke s'empressa d'aller sous la douche. Nathan et Haley se mirent d'accord pour laisser Brooke et Lucas tous les deux et annoncèrent qu'ils allaient au lit. Brooke sortit 20 minutes plus tard et vint dans le salon.

**Brooke** : Où sont M. et Mme Scott ?

**Lucas** : Au lit…

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Quels pantouflards !

Elle s'assit face à lui devant le feu, l'air plus sérieux. Il la regarda par-dessus son ordinateur et comprit qu'elle avait envie de discuter. Il posa alors son portable sur le fauteuil.

**Lucas** : Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien en surf…

**Brooke** : Merci.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée aujourd'hui Lucas. C'est grâce à toi.

**Lucas** : Je me suis éclaté aussi.

Brooke le regarda un instant.

**Brooke** : J'aime cette complicité qu'on a. Elle me manquait.

**Lucas** : C'est vrai que tu te rends compte que cinq ans sans…

Elle le coupa.

**Brooke** : Je parlais de la semaine qui vient de passer.

Il se tut et la regarda.

**Brooke** : Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi je t'ai repoussé quand tu m'as embrassé.

**Lucas **: Non, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je peux comprendre que tu n'en aies pas eu envie…

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec toi. Ce serait égoïste de ma part.

**Lucas** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : Lucas je vais mourir. La plupart du temps je fais tout pour ne pas y penser. Mais soyons réaliste, se serait égoïste d'entamer une relation qui se finira forcément mal.

Lucas baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Brooke** : On ne peut pas se laisser s'attacher l'un à l'autre de cette façon là. Parce que se serait douloureux pour chacun d'entre nous le jour où tout se terminera.

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Je suis déjà attaché à toi tu sais.

Brooke fit un sourire entre tristesse et tendresse.

**Brooke** : Je le suis aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse retrouver cette affection et cette complicité. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas envie que quoi que se soit ne vienne changer la relation qui existe entre nous aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis quand il les rouvrit, il la vit tendre la main.

**Brooke** : Tu acceptes d'être mon ami ? Je veux dire mon meilleur ami ?

Il prit sa main en hochant la tête puis l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serra à son tour contre lui, puis s'assit sur le côté et mit son front contre le sien en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

**Brooke** : Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Il sourit.

**Lucas** : Avec plaisir.

Il lui fit alors un bisou sur le front, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule puis au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Nathan et Haley sourirent en voyant Brooke et Lucas sortir de la même chambre. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre, et pendant que Brooke était dans la salle de bain, Nathan s'approcha de son frère pour le questionner.

**Nathan** : Alors ??? Votre réconciliation semble avoir été au-delà de toute espérance.

Lucas le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Haley tendit l'oreille.

**Lucas** : On a dormi c'est tout.

Il regarda sa meilleure amie.

**Lucas** : On est amis… on dort ensemble comme on le faisait à Tree Hill. On discute et on s'endort voilà tout.

Nathan fit un sourire coquin.

**Nathan** : Je te crois… Deux ex qui ont été fous l'un de l'autre et qui se retrouvent dans le même lit pour parler, c'est courant…

**Lucas** : Haley dis-lui toi.

**Haley** : Je n'étais pas avec vous dans la chambre moi.

**Lucas** : Non mais tu le sais que depuis un mois on dort ensemble elle et moi. Sauf la semaine dernière parce que…

**Nathan** : Parce que vous étiez un peu en froid. Et après une journée de fous rires vous retombez dans les bras l'un de l'autre… c'est normal.

Lucas secoua la tête comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas entendre raison à son frère. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Celle qu'il avait choisit à son arrivée. Nathan le regarda partir et sourit à Haley.

**Nathan** : Tu y crois toi au faite qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble ?

Haley haussa les épaules.

**Haley **: Il paraît que c'est vrai…

Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent faire une balade tous les quatre aux alentours du chalet. Puis l'après-midi ils dévalèrent les pistes tous ensemble. Nathan veillait sans cesse sur Haley, lui ordonnant de ralentir quand il la voyait prendre trop de vitesse. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Le soir ils allèrent dîner au restaurant. Le serveur prit Brooke et Lucas pour un couple ce qui fit beaucoup rire Nathan. Après ça ils allèrent faire un tour au marché nocturne qui se déroulait en ville. Brooke vit alors un éleveur de Husky qui était là. Elle s'approcha d'un des chiots.

**Brooke** : Ola la ils sont si mignons.

Elle s'accroupit et les caressa. Nathan, Haley et Lucas s'approchèrent à leur tour. L'un des chiots lécha la main de Brooke et elle en fut tout attendrie.

**Brooke** : Oh je craque. Regardez comme il est mignon…

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle le reposa avec un air qui exprimait à quel point elle était déçue.

**Brooke** : Je ne peux pas.

Lucas s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas l'argent qui pose un problème quand même ?

**Brooke** : Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je vais le mettre où ?

**Lucas** : Il y a de la place à la maison. Il faut juste lui apprendre à être propre.

**Brooke** : Je ne vais pas vous envahir avec mon chien ta famille et toi… Déjà que je squatte alors…

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Ma sœur va en être folle… et ma mère tu sais qu'elle est cool.

Brooke fit un sourire qui disparut d'un coup.

**Brooke** : A quoi bon ? Dans six mois je ne serai plus là…

Elle se leva et partit les larmes aux yeux. Lucas regarda Nathan et Haley. Cette dernière alla rejoindre son amie pour la consoler.

**Haley** : Brooke ?

Brooke essuya ses larmes.

**Brooke** : C'est rien… je réalise juste que ça ne sert à rien de faire des projets à long terme.

**Haley** : Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne sais pas exactement combien de temps tu vivras. Ma belle, tu veux réaliser tes rêves alors ne t'occupes pas de savoir s'ils aboutiront ou pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Elle la serra dans ses bras. Brooke lâcha alors Haley et fit un sourire ému en voyant Lucas arrivé avec le chien dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle caressa le chien.

**Brooke** : Je ne peux pas…

**Lucas** : Il est à toi. Je viens de l'acheter et je te l'offre.

**Brooke** : Mais…

**Lucas** : Je sais… on a qu'à dire que pour l'instant il est à toi, et qu'ensuite il sera à moi. D'accord ?

Il la regarda, elle sembla hésiter.

**Lucas** : On ne refuse pas un cadeau…

Une larme roula sur le visage de Brooke. Elle se serra contre Lucas.

**Brooke** : Merci…

Nathan serra Haley contre lui et ils se regardèrent émus. Elle sortit son appareil photo.

**Haley** : Ca mérite une photo de vous deux avec… Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

Brooke regarda le chien.

**Lucas** : Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était un mâle.

Elle réfléchit un instant et regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Raven

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Va pour Raven.

**Haley** : D'accord, alors regardez-moi tous les trois.

Elle prit la photo et ajouta en souriant.

**Haley** : Une vraie photo de famille.

Lucas lui sourit et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre au chalet. Brooke passa une heure à jouer et à câliner son nouveau compagnon. Puis elle l'installa sur une petite couverture dans la cuisine et vint se coucher auprès de Lucas. Ils éteignirent la lumière et se tournèrent sur le côté de façon à être face à face.

**Brooke** : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse…

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Tu l'as toujours été de toute façon.

**Brooke** : Oui, mais jamais à ce point.

Lucas lui caressa la joue.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas un caprice… et puis je te trouve tellement courageuse, tu mérites bien une récompense.

**Brooke** : En quoi suis-je courageuse ?

**Lucas** : Tu ne te plains jamais malgré ce qui t'arrive. Plus d'une personne aurait été démoralisée, toi à la place tu profites de la vie. Je t'admire Brooke.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… Je suis loin d'être courageuse. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'effondre pas, c'est parce que vous êtes à mes côtés. Grâce à Haley, Nathan, Micro, David et toi, je vais pouvoir partir en paix car je sais que je suis aimée.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas prévenu tes parents Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Non… mes parents ne font pas vraiment parti des personnes auprès de qui j'ai envie de mourir.

Lucas se redressa et ralluma la lumière.

**Lucas** : Brooke, se sont tes parents. Tu dois leur dire.

Brooke se redressa à son tour.

**Brooke** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'ils sont partis vivre en Californie, je compte encore moins qu'avant pour eux. Ils m'ont laissée me débrouiller seule. Ils ne sont jamais venus à New York, me voir ou voir un de mes défilés. Ils m'envoient un message à Noël, un bouquet de fleurs aux anniversaires qu'ils n'oublient pas et me passent un coup de fil par an histoire de se donner bonne conscience. Sincèrement, je ne leur dois rien.

**Lucas **: Et tu imagines ce que ça va être pour nous quand on devra leur annoncer que tu es morte d'une tumeur dont tu connaissais l'existence depuis des mois ?

**Brooke** : Je leur enverrai une lettre quand je sentirai mes derniers instants venir.

**Lucas** : Brooke ! Ils méritent quand même un peu plus de considération. Et puis je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous après que tu aies passé quelques jours auprès d'eux l'été précédent l'université.

Brooke fit un sourire amer.

**Brooke** : Oui, l'espace de quelques jours j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille et puis après mon départ tout est redevenu comme avant. Tu connais le dicton : « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». Encore que pour qu'il s'applique il aurait fallu que j'entre dans leur cœur un jour… ou qu'ils en aient un.

Lucas la regarda avec compassion.

**Lucas **: Je sais qu'ils ont été dur avec toi, mais ne devient pas aussi dure qu'eux. Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous parliez tous les trois. Ne me dis pas que ça fait parti de tes rêves de mourir sans leur avoir dit que tu les aimais.

Brooke le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux.

**Brooke** : Non, mais je ne saurais pas leur dire ces choses là.

**Lucas** : Je t'y aiderais… tu verras ce n'est pas si dur de laisser parler son cœur.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lucas attira Brooke à lui et ils se recouchèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain, après une grosse grasse matinée, et un déjeuner copieux, seuls Lucas et Nathan allèrent surfer. Ils profitèrent du fait qu'ils étaient entre « pros » pour s'aventurer sur quelques pistes noires. Les filles, pendant ce temps, firent une ballade dans la neige avec Raven. Bras dessus dessous, elles discutèrent tout l'après-midi en découvrant des coins magnifiques. Le lendemain, tous les quatre profitèrent de la dernière journée qu'ils passaient à Aspen pour faire quelques descentes en surf. Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de clore cette petite semaine par une sortie en boite. Bizarrement ce soir là Brooke sembla étudier tout ce qui se passait dans ce petit bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et repartirent vers Tree Hill. Arrivés dans leur petite ville, ils déchargèrent les valises. Brooke emporta la sienne dans sa chambre. Après avoir accrocher ses photos sur son tableau, elle commença à défaire sa valise quand Lucas entra.

**Lucas** : Non, ne défais pas ta valise.

Elle le regarda surprise.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ?

**Lucas** : Parce qu'on repart dans deux heures.

Elle le regarda jouer avec Raven.

**Brooke** : Et on va où ?

**Lucas** : En Californie. L'avion décolle dans trois heures trente

**Brooke** : Non Lucas... Je ne vais pas là-bas.

**Lucas** : Brooke il faut que tu leur dise...

**Brooke** : Je les appellerai !

Lucas se leva et se plaça face à elle. Il lui prit les mains.

**Lucas** : Il faut que tu le fasses... aussi bien pour eux que pour toi... Si tu ne le fais pas je sais que tu le regretteras. Et tu ne veux pas avoir des regrets avant de mourir pas vrai ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Lucas** : Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je serai là.

**Brooke** : On y va juste pour leur dire. Avec un peu de chance on sera même rentré dans la journée.

**Lucas** : On y reste le temps qu'il faudra. Dés que tu souhaites partir on s'en va.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

Elle enleva les quelques affaires qui étaient bonnes à laver et en remit des propres dans sa valise. Ils allèrent rapidement voir Karen pour lui présenter le nouveau membre de la famille. Celle-ci fut d'abord inquiète à l'idée que ce petit chien fasse pleins de bêtises dans sa maison puis elle craqua devant sa petite bouille. Nathan déposa ensuite Lucas et Brooke à l'aéroport et ils s'envolèrent pour la Californie. Brooke n'avait même pas prévenu ses parents de leur arrivée, si bien qu'à l'aéroport, personne ne les attendait. Ils prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers la maison des Davis. Brooke espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas déménagés. Le taxi les déposa devant la luxueuse maison sur la plage. Elle se souvint alors de cette fois où elle était venue vivre ici pour fuir Tree Hill et surtout pour fuir Lucas. C'était la seule fois où elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir une famille. Ils firent le tour de la maison pour rentrer par la porte qui donnait sur la plage. Lucas monta les marches qui menaient à la baie. Il vit que Brooke hésitait. Il redescendit pour être à sa hauteur.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller...

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Il frappa à la porte. Brooke regarda en direction de la plage et se revit en train d'y discuter avec Lucas après que celui-ci ait fait le déplacement pour qu'ils s'expliquent.

_« Brooke est allongée sur la plage les yeux fermés quand elle sent une ombre lui cacher le soleil. Elle se lève sans voir le visage de cet inconnu._

_**Brooke**__ : Excusez-moi mais ça ne vous dérange pas de..._

_La surprise l'arrête net._

_**Brooke**__ : Lucas !_

_Lucas est là devant elle, souriant._

_**Brooke**__ : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_**Lucas**__ : T'es parents m'ont dit que tu étais ici._

_**Brooke**__ : Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Californie ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Je suis venu voir la femme que j'aime car elle me manque trop._

_Brooke ne sait quoi répondre. _

_**Lucas**__ : Je suis content de te voir._

_**Brooke**__ : Je dois t'avouer que je le suis aussi._

_Elle le prend dans ses bras. Lucas ferme les yeux et la serre très fort. Brooke se recule et le regarde gênée._

_**Lucas**__ : Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on se parle toi et moi._

_Brooke hoche la tête, puis prend sa serviette._

_**Brooke**__ : On marche un peu ?_

_Lucas la suit. _

_**Lucas**__ : Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Oui, enfin un peu._

_**Lucas**__ : Et ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Et... tu me prends au dépourvu, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'imaginer comment se déroulerait notre conversation._

_Lucas sourit._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu comptais quand même qu'on se revoit un jour alors ?_

_Brooke le regarde et le voit sourire encore une fois, alors elle sourit à son tour._

_**Brooke**__ : Bien sûre. Ecoute Lucas, je t'aime toujours et ça ne changera pas. Seulement tu vois bien toi-même qu'on a un problème tous les deux._

_**Lucas**__ : Je vois bien effectivement que la femme que j'aime et qui apparemment m'aime aussi est malheureuse. Et ça c'est un gros problème en effet._

_Brooke s'arrête. Lucas en fait de même._

_**Brooke**__ : J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à rivaliser avec Peyton._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu te mets en compétition toute seule avec elle. Pour moi il n'y a que toi. Peyton n'est qu'une amie. C'est vrai que je la sauve souvent, mais je ferais pareil avec n'importe qui. Mais toi Brooke tu es si forte, et en même temps tu gardes tout pour toi alors comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Je ne suis pas forte Lucas..._

_**Lucas**__ : Oui mais tu ne le montres pas. Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour de t'ouvrir totalement mon cœur, mais tu ne le fais pas non plus. Brooke je crois qu'il faut que tu aies plus confiance en moi. Et que tu me dises quand ça ne va pas. Et de mon côté je vais essayer d'être plus attentif et plus disponible pour être ton confident._

_**Brooke**__ : Le problème n'est pas que tu ne sois pas assez attentif Lucas, le problème c'est que tu sois aussi attentif avec Peyton qu'avec moi._

_**Lucas**__ : Mais arrête avec Peyton. Tu essaies de l'inclure dans notre histoire parce que tu as peur Brooke. Tu as peur de ce que ton cœur te dit. _

_Brooke baisse les yeux. Lucas glisse une main sous son menton et lui relève la tête doucement._

_**Lucas**__ : Ca me fait mal que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour moi. _

_**Brooke**__ : Je..._

_Une larme coule sur sa joue. Lucas glisse sa main jusqu'aux yeux de Brooke et essuie ses larmes._

_**Lucas**__ : Fais-moi confiance je t'en supplie._

_**Brooke**__ : Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance Lucas. C'est en moi..._

_Lucas semble touché par cette révélation. _

_**Lucas**__ : Alors laisse-moi t'aider à retrouver cette confiance en toi. Laisse-nous une chance de s'offrir mutuellement notre cœur._

_Brooke le regarde dans les yeux et s'approche lentement de lui. Il la regarde faire et savoure le tendre baiser qu'elle lui donne. Il la serre contre elle et lorsque leurs lèvres se détachent il l'entend murmurer « Je t'aime ». »_

La porte de la baie s'ouvrit. Brooke se retourna pour regarder qui venait de pousser cette porte et vit que c'était sa mère. Celle-ci regarda Brooke et Lucas sans dire un mot. Devant ce silence, Lucas se décida à parler.

**Lucas** : Bonjour madame Davis. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

**Madame Davis** : Pas vraiment non.

Brooke fit une moue qui montrait à quel point elle trouvait que sa mère se désintéressait de tout.

**Brooke** : Et de moi tu t'en souviens ?

**Madame Davis** : Bien sûre... Comment vas-tu Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Ca va. Je te présente Lucas Scott... à nouveau. C'était mon petit ami il y a quelques années. Mais vu que tu t'intéressais déjà très peu à ma vie à cette époque...

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Brooke...

Il se retourna vers Madame Davis.

**Lucas** : On ne vous dérange pas ?

**Madame Davis** : Non... oh entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils rentrèrent puis elle ferma la baie et appela son mari. Celui-ci arriva en ronchonnant car il semblait que sa femme le dérangeait dans ses occupations. Quand il vit Brooke un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il vint l'embrasser.

**Monsieur Davis** : Ma chérie. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Le père de Brooke avait toujours été un peu plus démonstratif que sa femme. Et puis il était reconnaissant à Brooke d'être venue le voir après son infarctus. Malgré tout, il ne cherchait pas plus à voir sa fille que la mère de Brooke. Elle lui présenta Lucas. Il lui serra la main.

**Monsieur Davis** : On se connaît non ?

**Lucas** : Oui. Je suis déjà venu ici voir Brooke l'été précédent son départ pour l'université de New York.

**Monsieur Davis** : Non ce n'est pas là que je me souviens vous avoir vu. Vous n'êtes pas écrivain ?

Brooke fit un petit rire ironique. Son père se souvenait de Lucas comme d'un écrivain, mais en aucun cas il ne se souvenait l'avoir vu avec sa fille. Lucas sembla gêné.

**Lucas** : Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les quatre puis le père de Brooke prit la parole pour s'adresser à sa femme.

**Monsieur Davis **: Va donc chercher quelque chose à boire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre fille nous rend visite. Asseyez vous.

Lucas et Brooke s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé. Il lui prit la main.

**Monsieur Davis** : Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Madame Davis revint avec un plateau.

**Brooke** : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

**Madame Davis** : Oh je crois avoir deviné. Tu vas te marier et tu souhaites qu'on participe aux frais. Il n'y a pas de problème on paiera ce qu'il faut.

Brooke sembla déçue.

**Brooke** : Non je ne vais pas me marier. Soyez tranquilles je ne viens pas vous quémander de l'argent. Je gagne ma vie maintenant. Mais vous le sauriez si vous vous intéressiez un peu à moi.

**Monsieur Davis** : Brooke ! On s'intéresse à toi ma chérie. On sait très bien que tu es une grande couturière.

**Brooke** : Styliste pas couturière.

**Madame Davis** : Tu ne t'intéresses pas beaucoup à nous non plus.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ta vie ? Tu t'es faite une nouvelle opération de chirurgie esthétique ?

Lucas ne savait plus où se mettre dans tout ça. Brooke le regarda et lui dit en se levant.

**Brooke** : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle sortit et alla sur la plage. Lucas resta face aux parents de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je sais que la communication est difficile entre votre fille et vous. Mais je vous en prie. Ce qu'elle a à dire est très important. Ecoutez-là s'il vous plait.

**Monsieur Davis** : Bien. Ca à l'air sérieux en effet.

**Lucas** : Je vais la chercher.

Lucas alla rejoindre Brooke. Celle-ci pleurait.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des parents comme ça ?

**Lucas** : Je sais que se ne sont pas des parents comme on en rêve. Mais malgré tout ils t'aiment j'en suis sûre.

**Brooke** : Ils aiment l'argent c'est tout.

Lucas lui caressa la joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

**Lucas** : Ils sont d'accords pour t'écouter jusqu'au bout. C'est le moment de leur dire Brooke.

Brooke ferma les yeux.

**Lucas** : Je suis là.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la maison. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé. Monsieur et Madame Davis la regardaient silencieux. Brooke prit une profonde inspiration et commença à leur expliquer que ces derniers temps elle s'était sentie mal. Qu'elle avait été voir un neurologue et qu'il avait détecté une masse noir sur son cerveau. Elle leur raconta qu'il n'y avait pas de traitement et qu'elle allait mourir. Ses parents semblèrent bouleversés. Ils cherchèrent à comprendre pourquoi. Elle leur expliqua que ce n'était pas quelque chose de prévisible et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Elle leur fit part de son envie de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. A la fin du récit, elle vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de ses parents. Ceux-ci se levèrent et vinrent la serrer dans ses bras. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle recevait cette affection de leur part. Lucas s'éclipsa à ce moment là pour les laisser seuls. La famille Davis discuta de longues heures. Ils se dirent ce qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de dire. Brooke leur avoua qu'elle les aimait malgré tout et ses parents lui dirent « je t'aime » à leur tour pour la première fois. Lucas revint dans la maison et fut ému de voir Brooke entourée de l'amour de ses parents. Ceux-ci lui demandèrent de rester auprès d'eux mais elle refusa en leur expliquant qu'elle voulait mourir à Tree Hill. Elle accepta néanmoins de rester le soir avec eux et de dormir chez eux. Lucas était également convié à cette soirée. Ils dînèrent tous les quatre et allèrent se coucher. Brooke semblait soulagée. Le lendemain tous deux annoncèrent qu'ils repartaient. Mais Brooke informa ses parents qu'elle serait ravie qu'ils viennent la voir à Tree Hill. Ils promirent de le faire et laissèrent leur fille partir non sans lui avoir donné un peu d'affection. A son retour à Tree Hill, Brooke semblait libérée. Elle remercia Lucas de l'avoir obligé à faire ça. Elle était en fin en paix avec sa famille.

Quelques jours après son retour, Brooke alla voir Karen au café.

**Brooke** : Karen, je peux vous parler ?

Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de Brooke.

**Karen** : Bien sûre.

**Brooke** : J'ai pensé à quelques choses depuis plusieurs jours. Et j'ai besoin de votre accord pour ça.

Karen resta silencieuse.

**Brooke** : Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord que l'on rouvre le Tric ?

Karen sembla surprise.

**Karen** : Oh tu sais Brooke, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper et puis je n'ai pas les moyens.

**Brooke** : Je m'occuperai de tout. Et en ce qui concerne l'argent, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je paierai tous les frais.

**Karen **: Brooke non...

**Brooke** : Karen, je dois vous avouer pour quelle raison je veux faire renaître le Tric.

La mère de Lucas l'écouta avec attention.

**Brooke** : Un médecin m'a annoncé que j'avais une tumeur. Celle-ci est en train de me tuer. Et je n'ai plus que quelques mois à vivre. Avant de partir je veux laisser quelque chose de moi. Quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Le Tric a toujours été pour moi un lieu très important. Laissez-moi lui redonner vie s'il vous plait.

Karen sembla bouleversée. Comme les autres elle essaya de savoir s'il y avait un moyen d'éviter cette fin tragique. Brooke lui répondit que non et qu'aujourd'hui la seule chose à faire était de vivre à fond ces quelques mois. Après réflexion, Karen accepta alors de laisser Brooke faire. Elle l'en remercia et alla annoncer la nouvelle à Lucas et Haley. Ceux-ci étaient ravis de cette initiative. Brooke se mit au travail. Elle dessina d'abord des plans pour redonner un autre style au Tric. Puis elle engagea des entrepreneurs pour réaliser les travaux. Pendant ce temps elle alla choisir avec Haley les tables et les banquettes qui seraient installées là-bas. Un mois et demi passa. Un jour, alors que Brooke étudiait la façon dont l'inauguration se déroulerait, elle sembla se décourager. Lucas vint la voir et s'en aperçut.

**Lucas** : Un problème ?

**Brooke** : J'ai contacté plusieurs groupes pour l'inauguration et ils ont tous refusés de venir.

**Lucas** : Il y a Haley.

**Brooke** : Oui mais se serait mieux s'il y avait plusieurs groupes. Et puis Haley accouche dans trois mois. L'inauguration doit avoir lieu dans quatre mois. Je ne sais pas si elle sera en forme pour monter sur scène.

Lucas sembla réfléchir.

**Lucas** : Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire là.

**Brooke** : En faite je crois savoir qui pourrait nous aider.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

**Brooke** : Peyton...

Il sembla étonné.

**Brooke** : J'y ai réfléchi et je me dis qu'elle est la mieux placée. Et puis j'ai besoin de la voir. On a été les meilleures amies pendant plus de 10 ans. Je regrette tellement la façon dont notre amitié s'est terminée. Ce sera pour moi l'occasion de réparer mes erreurs.

**Lucas** : D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux, on ira la chercher. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera ravie de nous voir.

Elle hocha la tête en silence puis le regarda.

**Brooke** : Dis-moi Lucas, pourquoi vous n'avez pas gardé le contact elle et toi ?

**Lucas** : Après que tu m'aies quitté, je l'ai un peu tenu pour responsable de notre rupture. Sans en parler on a décidé de s'éviter, et à force, on est devenu des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Elle a quitté la fac et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

**Brooke** : Alors elle et toi... ?

**Lucas** : Je te l'ai dit cent fois. Ce n'était qu'une amie.

Lucas et Brooke décidèrent ensuite de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils allèrent trouver Haley pour savoir si elle savait où était Peyton.

**Haley** : Euh... c'est facile pour la trouver, il faut trouver les Fall Out Boy. Je vais téléphoner à mon agent. Il connaît bien le producteur de ce groupe.

Elle passa un coup de fil et apprit que les Fall Out Boys étaient à Los Angeles pour trois concerts. Brooke et Lucas prirent alors quelques affaires et allèrent là-bas.


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois sur place, ils n'eurent aucun mal à les trouver puisqu'il y avait des affiches annonçant leur concert partout. Ils attendirent le soir, achetèrent deux billets et se rendirent sur place. Ils trouvèrent la musique très bonne. Après le concert, Brooke réussit à se faufiler dans les coulisses. Elle chercha Peyton et finit par tomber dessus. Peyton la regarda un instant surprise de revoir cette jeune fille ici. Il y eut un silence, et la tension qui existait entre elles se fit sentir. Brooke s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke** : Bonjour Peyton.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Brooke** : J'avais besoin de te parler. On peut trouver un coin plus tranquille ?

Peyton sembla hésiter. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis annonça à un gars qu'elle s'absentait quelques minutes. Elle entraîna Brooke dans le bar d'en face. Lucas les vit passer mais préféra ne pas se montrer pour l'instant. Il les observa de dehors. Brooke commanda un chocolat et Peyton une bière. Son regard était dur. Elle semblait se protéger derrière une barrière.

**Peyton** : Alors ? Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire pour faire le chemin depuis New York ?

**Brooke** : Non je suis venue de Tree Hill.

**Peyton** : Oh je vois...

Elle se mit à rire.

**Peyton** : Laisses-moi deviner. Tu es venue m'annoncer que Lucas et toi allez vous marier ?

**Brooke** : Non. Lucas et moi on n'est pas ensemble.

**Peyton** : Je croyais pourtant qu'il vivait toujours là-bas.

**Brooke** : C'est le cas... Mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de lui.

**Peyton** : Ah bon ? Pourtant il a toujours été question de lui entre nous pas vrai ? C'est bien à cause de lui que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir...

**Brooke** : J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans ma vie. Et cette journée où je t'ai dit qu'on n'était plus amies était l'une d'elle. Disons l'une des plus grosses. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et aujourd'hui j'aimerais être pardonnée.

**Peyton** : Etre pardonnée ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**Brooke** : Parce qu'on était amies à une époque.

**Peyton** : Amies ? Oh oui. Comme Lucas et moi n'étions que des amis. Mais toi tu ne le voyais pas comme ça apparemment. Alors tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Et tu as brisé l'amitié qui nous unissait Lucas et moi. Et je me souviens encore de tes paroles : « La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas me montrer votre bonheur quand vous sortirez ensemble… »

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Brooke et vit Lucas entrer. Elle sourit amèrement.

**Peyton** : Mais toi tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire par contre...

Elle se leva, passa à côté de Lucas en le bousculant et sortit. Il regarda Brooke. Celle-ci semblait déçue. Lucas vint s'asseoir face à elle.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si rancunière.

**Luca**s : Ca l'a blessé de te perdre.

**Brooke** : Et de te perdre par ma faute apparemment…

Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loués. Alors que Brooke semblait dormir, Lucas lui réfléchissait. Il la regarda, puis se leva et s'habilla. Il sortit doucement de la chambre, ce qui réveilla Brooke. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et le vit partir en direction de la plage. Lucas marcha jusqu'à la plage et il y vit Peyton assise seule. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Elle le regarda.

**Peyton** : On ne peut être tranquille nulle part.

Elle se remit à sniffer de la cocaïne. Il regarda la mer.

**Lucas** : Tu ne devrais pas te bousiller la santé comme ça.

**Peyton** : Et toi tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires !

**Lucas** : Peyton tu es sur une mauvaise pente.

Peyton s'énerva et se leva en faisant tomber son « matériel de droguée »

**Peyton** : De quel droit tu viens me donner des leçons de moral ?!?!? Brooke et toi vous croyez pouvoir débarquer comme ça dans ma vie pour me montrer votre bonheur !

Lucas s'énerva à son tour.

**Lucas** : Quel bonheur ?!? Celui de la voir mourir à petit feu ?!?

Peyton le regarda sans comprendre. Lucas se calma et annonça avec des larmes dans la voix.

**Lucas **: Elle va mourir Peyton... Brooke à une tumeur au cerveau qui est en train de la tuer. C'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue à Tree Hill. Pour être auprès de ceux qui comptent pour elle. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est venue te parler.

Peyton sembla bouche bée.

**Peyton** : Tu plaisantes là ?

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

**Brooke** : Non... malheureusement il ne plaisante pas.

Peyton et Lucas la regardèrent. Brooke s'approcha d'eux.

**Brooke** : Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'étais venue te voir pour me faire plaindre.

Peyton semblait très touchée par cette annonce. Lucas la regarda puis regarda Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je rentre à l'hôtel. Vous avez besoin de discuter.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'en alla. Peyton regarda la mer puis se tourna vers Brooke avec un regard triste.

**Peyton** : Dis-moi que je fais un cauchemar.

Brooke sourit avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Dans ce cas on est deux à le faire.

Brooke vit le petit tube qui servait à sniffer la drogue par terre et le ramassa

**Brooke** : On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en danger.

Peyton regarda le tube.

**Peyton** : Ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça.

**Brooke** : Peyton, je suis venue ici pour m'excuser. Il y a quatre ans j'ai un peu perdu le sens des réalités. Je me suis laissée entraîner par la jalousie et je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû faire passer notre amitié avant tout le reste. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.

Brooke pleurait. Peyton semblait perdue. Elle regarda la mer un instant, sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle regarda alors son amie et se jeta à son cou. Brooke la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

**Peyton** : Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es la seule meilleure amie que j'ai eu.

**Brooke** : Toi aussi tu sais.

Elle se recula et lui prit les mains.

**Brooke** : Avant de mourir je veux profiter des personnes que j'aime. Et tu es l'une d'elle. C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander de revenir avec moi à Tree Hill.

Peyton la regarda.

**Peyton** : Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon groupe.

Brooke sembla déçue.

**Brooke** : Je comprends... Ce n'est pas grave.

Peyton réfléchit un instant.

**Peyton** : Ils se passeront de moi... Je veux être là pour toi.

Brooke releva la tête. Elle était émue que Peyton décide aujourd'hui de tout laisser tomber pour être là auprès d'elle malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire.

**Brooke** : Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire après ce qu'il s'est passé... ce que je t'ai dit et fait...

**Peyton** : Ca sert à ça une meilleure amie non ?

Brooke pleura à chaudes larmes.

**Brooke** : Merci.

Peyton essuya ses larmes. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Brooke reprit la parole.

**Brooke** : Je suis aussi venue là pour te proposer un deal.

**Peyton **: Il ne concerne pas Lucas j'espère ?

Brooke sourit

**Brooke** : Non... Voilà... apparemment tu as un problème avec la drogue...

Peyton alla pour protester mais Brooke l'en empêcha.

**Brooke** : Si c'est vrai. Et moi j'ai un problème avec le show biz...

**Peyton** : Je ne comprends pas.

**Brooke** : Je veux rouvrir le Tric. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de groupes de musique.

**Peyton** : Donc tu veux que les Fall Out Boys... ?

**Brooke** : Non... enfin par forcément. Je veux que tu m'aides à trouver des groupes. Tu es connue dans ce métier et je sais que tu es douée pour ça. Et le deal, c'est que moi je t'aide à te détacher de la drogue.

**Peyton** : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

**Brooke** : Mais j'ai envie de le faire. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être condamnée à mourir jeune. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Tu as déjà eu beaucoup trop de malheurs dans ta vie.

**Peyton **: Et ça continue apparemment, puisque je vais perdre ma meilleure amie.

Peyton se remit à pleurer. Brooke prit son visage dans ses mains.

**Brooke** : Ne pleure pas... Il y a une condition à respecter pour venir à Tree Hill avec moi...

**Peyton** : Laquelle ?

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort... je vais mourir mais je ne veux pas y penser. D'accord ?

Peyton hocha la tête. Puis elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur la plage et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever. Elles parlèrent de leur vie, de leur passé, de leur amitié déchirée. Vers 8 heures elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher en se promettant de se retrouver dans la journée pour prendre la route vers Tree Hill. Lucas entendit Brooke rentrer. Elle vint se glisser dans le lit. Il la regarda.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Très bien.

**Lucas** : Tu as réussi à la convaincre de venir ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

Elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla que dans l'après midi. Ils allèrent chercher Peyton. Ils attendirent dehors car elle était en train d'annoncer à son groupe qu'elle partait.

**Pete** : Peyton tu ne peux pas faire ça. La tournée commence dans une semaine.

**Peyton** : Je sais. Mais j'ai contacté Jimmy pour qu'il me remplace. C'est un très bon manager.

Pete s'approcha d'elle.

**Pete** : Mais c'est toi qu'on veut.

Il caressa sa bouche.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ? Parce que Jimmy tu ne peux pas le mettre dans ton lit pour assouvir tes fantasmes après un concert ?

Pete la regarda.

**Pete** : Tu es injuste là...

Un autre membre du groupe intervint.

**Joe **: De toute façon on te paye pour faire ça alors tu n'as pas le choix. Tu restes.

Peyton baissa les yeux puis les regarda de nouveau.

**Peyton** : Dans ce cas là je démissionne.

**Pete** : Quoi ?

**Peyton** : Ma meilleure amie va mourir. Je veux être avec elle. Pete, toi mieux que personne tu peux me comprendre non seulement tu as partagé un peu de mon univers d'adolescente mais tu as également perdu un de tes amis.

Pete baissa les yeux. Puis il regarda son groupe avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

**Pete** : Tu comptes partir combien de temps ?

**Peyton** : Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Et j'espère que se sera le plus tard possible.

Le regard de Pete erra un moment dans le vide jusqu'à plonger dans le regard triste de Peyton. Il annonça alors sans la quitter des yeux.

**Pete** : On la laisse partir...

**Andy **: Pete... Peyton est la plus douée de tous les managers...

**Pete** : Je sais... C'est pour ça qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, on lui doit bien ça.

Peyton le regarda.

**Peyton** : Merci.

Elle prit sa valise et sortit. Elle monta dans la voiture de Lucas et tous les trois se mirent en route. Dans la voiture Peyton observa les regards que Brooke et Lucas s'échangeaient. Elle se demanda si Brooke ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lucas en ce moment. Une fois à Tree Hill, ils s'arrêtèrent au café de Karen. Peyton descendit de la voiture et regarda le paysage avec une pointe d'émotion. Brooke s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke** : Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver dans cette ville.

Peyton lui sourit.

**Peyton** : Ouais.

Elles suivirent Lucas et rentrèrent dans le café où Haley et Karen étaient en train de discuter. Haley se retourna et regarda Peyton entrer.

**Haley** : Ouah...

Elle était très surprise car elle ne pensait pas que Brooke réussirait à convaincre son ancienne meilleure amie. Brooke et Lucas s'écartèrent pour que Peyton aille voir Haley et Karen. Elle semblait stressée.

**Peyton** : Salut.

Haley ne savait comment réagir. Peyton avait toujours été gentille avec elle, mais quand elle l'avait vu défoncée au concert, Haley lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Karen fit le tour du comptoir et vint la voir.

**Karen** : Ca me fait très plaisir de te voir Peyton.

**Peyton** : A moi aussi.

Elle regarda Haley.

**Peyton** : Bonjour Haley...

Celle-ci se montra finalement froide.

**Haley **: Bonjour.

Peyton regarda son ventre.

**Peyton** : Je vois que Nathan et toi...

**Haley** : Ouais... et à ce sujet, comme je suis enceinte, je ne veux pas de drogue ici... je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse à côté de tes seringues et de tes tubes !

Haley se leva et sortit du café. Lucas, Brooke et Karen se regardèrent.

**Peyton **: Je crois qu'elle m'en veut...

Brooke s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke** : Haley t'a vu défoncée à un concert et ça lui a fait très mal. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté de te voir dans cet état.

**Peyton** : Oh... Il va falloir que je rende des comptes à tout le monde sur ma vie à ce que je vois.

**Brooke** : Non... ce n'est pas ça.

**Peyton** : Ce n'est pas grave...

Elle regarda en direction du Tric.

**Peyton** : Je peux voir où ça en est ?

Brooke l'entraîna vers la porte et la fit entrer pendant que Lucas parlait avec sa mère.

**Peyton** : Ouah... Brooke tu as fait un super boulot...

**Brooke** : Oh ça manque encore peu de je ne sais quoi... mais j'avais pensé que l'artiste torturée que tu étais, aurait pu me donner des idées.

**Peyton** : Je ne dessine plus depuis longtemps.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ?

**Peyton** : Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'ont paru futiles après la fac. Le dessin en faisait parti.

**Brooke** : C'est dommage tu étais vraiment très douée.

Peyton sourit. Brooke sentit soudainement le sol tourner autour d'elle. Peyton s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas et se précipita vers son amie pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

**Peyton** : Brooke ça va ?

Elle hurla vers le café.

**Peyton** : Lucas !!

Celui-ci arriva en courant et se précipita vers Brooke. Elle était encore consciente, il la fit s'asseoir puis s'adressa à Peyton.

**Lucas** : Appelles une ambulance.

**Brooke** : Non ! Je me sens déjà mieux.

Peyton regarda Lucas pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Brooke le remarqua.

**Brooke** : C'est juste un vertige... ça va.

Lucas et Peyton restèrent accroupis auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle se sente mieux puis ils décidèrent de la ramener chez Karen. Elle s'installa dans le lit et se força à manger le potage que Lucas lui avait préparé. Il lui ordonna ensuite de se coucher. Peyton annonça qu'elle aussi aimerait dormir, mais qu'elle ne savait pas où. Lucas lui suggèra de dormir avec Brooke. Lui alla sur le canapé regarder la télé. Les deux filles se couchèrent côte à côte et parlèrent un peu. Elles discutèrent notamment de la réaction d'Haley quelques heures plus tôt. Brooke promit d'aller lui parler. Elles finirent par s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Dans la nuit Brooke se réveilla. Elle regarda Peyton puis se leva. Elle alla chercher un verre de lait dans la cuisine en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Lucas. Mais celui-ci ne dormait pas non plus.

**Lucas** : Toi aussi tu as des insomnies ?

Brooke regarda en direction du canapé et vit que Lucas ne dormait pas.

**Brooke** : Oui...

Elle sortit un second verre qu'elle remplit de lait et l'apporta à Lucas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et mit la couverture sur elle.

**Brook**e : Ta présence me fait défaut.

**Lucas** : C'est pareil pour moi...

Elle lui sourit.

**Brooke** : A quoi tu pensais ?

**Lucas** : A ma vie... J'ai envie de changements...

**Brooke** : De quel sorte ?

Lucas la regarda. Elle vit qu'une idée était en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

**Lucas** : Ca te dit une petite sortie ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...

**Brooke** : Maintenant ?

**Lucas** : Ouais.

Il se leva et lui prit la main pour la tirer hors du canapé. Elle mit un pull et une veste puis suivit Lucas.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un terrain vide sur le bord de la plage.

**Lucas** : Voilà c'est un changement comme ça que je veux...

**Brooke** : Je ne comprends pas.

**Lucas** : J'ai réfléchi et je veux avoir une maison à moi et profiter de mon argent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vais acheter ce terrain et me faire construire une maison qui me ressemblera.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

**Brooke** : Tu as bien raison... profite de la vie.

**Lucas** : J'aimerais tellement que tu sois à mes côtés pour cette vie là.

Brooke le regarda avec froideur.

**Brooke** : Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Lucas la regarda étonné de ce ton.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

**Brooke** : Parce que ça me fait mal. Tu me rappelles chaque jour qu'il y a tout un tas de choses que je ne verrai pas. Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal quand tu dis ça. Et je sais aussi que cette situation te blesse énormément. Mais crois-moi, j'aimerais être là pour déterrer la boîte et j'aimerais voir cette maison construite. J'aimerais atteindre mes 25 ans et je voudrais aussi fêter le prochain Noël. Mais tout ça je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Alors s'il te plait ne me demande pas d'être là...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lucas la regarda désolé. Brooke se serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme si ce médecin ne m'avait pas annoncé que j'allais mourir ?

Lucas la repoussa pour pouvoir la regarder.

**Lucas** : Je ne peux pas parce que ça me rend malade de penser que je vais continuer à vivre même quand toi tu seras partie.

Brooke sentit une bouffée d'émotion lui monter au cœur. Elle regarda Lucas avec tendresse.

**Brooke** : Tu as vécu sans me voir pendant quatre ans. Tu n'auras qu'à te dire que je suis à New York.

**Lucas **: Ce n'est pas pareil...

Brooke lui sourit puis se blottit dans ses bras de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Je sais...

Il la serra très fort contre lui tout en regardant le terrain qui était devant lui.

Le lendemain, Brooke alla voir Haley. Elle lui parla de Peyton

**Brooke** : Tu n'as pas été très cool avec Peyton hier. Tu sais que ça compte pour moi le fait que les gens que j'aime soient là.

**Haley** : Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas les drogués.

**Brooke **: Elle est venue là pour s'en sortir justement.

**Haley** : Alors j'attends de voir... mais tu sais, défoncée comme elle était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je doute qu'elle s'en sorte.

**Brooke** : Où est passé la Haley qui donnait une seconde chance aux autres ?

**Haley** : Elle en a eu marre de se faire avoir.

**Brooke** : Elle a besoin de nous... et j'ai besoin d'elle. Je t'en prie soit indulgente.

Peyton, qui était restée chez Lucas commençait à se sentir mal. Elle savait que c'était le début d'une longue phase de manque. Quand Brooke rentra dans la chambre dans l'après-midi, elle fut affolée de voir sa meilleure amie se tordant de douleur sur le lit et nageant dans la sueur.

**Brooke** : Peyton, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Peyton la regarda de ses yeux vitreux

**Peyton** : Il faut que je prenne quelque chose Brooke.

**Brooke** : Non Peyton... il ne faut pas.

**Peyton** : J'ai mal...

Amy entra à ce moment là dans la chambre.

**Amy** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?

Brooke se retourna précipitamment puis alla vers Amy pour la pousser hors de la chambre.

**Brooke** : Rien, elle a mal au ventre c'est tout.

Karen arriva à ce moment là et vit dans quel état Peyton se trouvait. Elle attrapa Amy et sortit. Brooke sentit que Karen était en colère. Elle alla la voir.

**Karen** : Elle est en manque c'est ça ?

**Brooke** : Oui.

Lucas arriva à ce moment là.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Karen** : Il se passe que Peyton est en train de faire une crise de manque dans ta chambre et qu'Amy l'a vue !

Lucas regarda Brooke ne sachant que dire.

**Lucas** : Maman...

**Karen** : Je veux qu'elle parte d'ici Lucas !

**Brooke** : Karen, elle a besoin d'aide.

**Karen** : Je le sais, et je suis prête à l'aider, mais je refuse qu'Amy voie ça. Il faut que Peyton aille ailleurs.

Lucas sembla s'avouer vaincu.

**Lucas** : D'accord, j'ai une idée. Viens m'aider Brooke.

Il entra dans sa chambre et commença à aider Peyton à se mettre debout.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Aide-moi.

Brooke vint aider Lucas à la supporter. Peyton poussa un gémissement de douleur. Lucas installa Peyton sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Brooke monta à l'arrière.

**Brooke** : On va où ?

**Lucas** : Chez Haley et Nathan.

Brooke protesta en rapportant à Lucas la réaction d'Haley quelques heures plus tôt, mais Lucas répliqua qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Haley les regarda.

**Lucas** : Haley il faut que tu nous aides.

Elle comprit immédiatement de quelle aide il s'agissait.

**Haley** : Non Lucas... Elle ne viendra pas faire son bad trip ici !

**Brooke **: On n'a pas le choix... Amy l'a vue dans cet état là et Karen a paniqué.

Haley s'énerva.

**Haley** : Et moi je suis enceinte !! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si jamais elle devient violente ?

**Brooke **: Je resterai là... tu n'auras qu'à aller chez Lucas à ma place. Je t'en prie Haley...

Brooke avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Haley** : Brooke...

**Brooke** : S'il te plait ?

Haley fléchit devant le regard plein de douleur de Brooke.

**Haley** : Installez là dans ma chambre.

Lucas et Brooke l'emmenèrent. Puis ils ressortirent.

**Brooke** : Merci Haley... Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires pour rester avec elle le temps qu'elle se sente mieux.

**Lucas** : Je vais rester avec toi.

Haley les regarda.

**Haley** : Attendez, je ne vais pas aller dormir chez Karen si vous restez là tous les deux...

**Brooke** : Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous... Je te promets qu'on ne mettra pas la vie de ton bébé en danger.

Haley hésitait, d'un côté elle voulait rester dans son appartement, mais de l'autre elle ne voulait pas être à proximité de Peyton dans l'état dans lequel elle était.

**Brooke** : Haley, Peyton a besoin de l'aide de ses amis... Restes s'il te plait.

**Haley** : D'accord... mais je le fais parce que tu me le demandes...

Brooke la serra dans ses bras. Puis elle retourna auprès de Peyton pour veiller sur elle. Lucas alla chercher quelques vêtements et vers 19 h 30, il entra dans la chambre et vint auprès de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Haley a préparé le dîner. Tu viens manger ?

**Brooke** : Il faut que Peyton mange aussi.

**Lucas** : Pour l'instant elle dort... On ne va pas la réveiller.

Brooke le regarda avec des yeux remplis de peur. Lucas s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller... Je ne te cache pas que ça va être douloureux pour elle, mais ça ne durera que quelques jours.

Il lui prit la main puis sourit.

**Brooke** : Quoi ?

**Lucas** : J'ai l'impression de me revoir quelques années en arrière... A cette soirée où quelqu'un avait drogué Peyton et qu'on avait veillé sur elle. Tu avais l'air aussi inquiète que maintenant. Ca m'avait beaucoup touché... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert qui tu étais réellement. Une fille avec beaucoup de cœur et de compassion. Et tu sais quoi ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Lucas** : Aujourd'hui tu m'épates encore plus qu'à cette époque. Parce que là tu fais passer tes propres soucis après les siens...

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

**Lucas** : Allé viens, on y va.

Il l'entraîna hors de la chambre et ils dînèrent tous les trois. Une fois le dîner terminer, Brooke prit un bol de soupe et retourna auprès de Peyton. Elle la fit manger et Peyton finit par se rendormir. Brooke resta toute la nuit auprès d'elle. Lucas resta également un moment avec les deux filles. Au petit matin il s'était endormit dans le fauteuil. Quand Haley se réveilla, elle alla les voir.

**Haley** : Brooke tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as l'air si fatiguée.

Lucas se réveilla à ce moment là.

**Haley** : Toi aussi vas te coucher Lucas.

**Brooke** : Qui va veiller sur Peyton ?

Haley hésita.

**Haley** : Moi... Je prendrai soin d'elle.

Brooke sembla touchée de cette proposition. Elle remercia Haley, se leva, et alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, dans laquelle Haley avait dormit. Lucas en fit de même et ils s'endormirent côte à côte. Haley prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle entendit les gémissements de Peyton et retourna auprès d'elle pour lui faire boire un chocolat. Peyton tremblait de partout et était pleine de sueur. Haley ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle décida de lui faire prendre une douche tiède pour la soulager un peu. Peyton se laissa faire, plus ou moins consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle retienne ses gestes pour ne pas faire de mal au bébé de Haley. En début d'après-midi, Brooke se réveilla et vint aussitôt voir comment allait Peyton. Cela dura deux jours. Brooke et Lucas veillaient sur Peyton la nuit et Haley le matin. Ainsi, un matin, Peyton se réveilla manifestement plus en forme que les quelques jours qui venaient de passer.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

**Haley** : Brooke et Lucas t'ont amenée là pour que tu puisses guérir tranquillement.

**Peyton **: Où sont-ils ?

**Haley** : Ils dorment. Ils t'ont veillés depuis plusieurs nuits.

Peyton regarda autour d'elle puis posa de nouveau son regard sur Haley

**Peyton** : Merci à toi d'avoir aussi veiller sur moi.

**Haley** : Ce n'est rien...

**Peyton** : Si... J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de me voir ainsi. Et je tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir montrer cette facette là il y a un an. J'ai tellement honte d'avoir été cette droguée pendant tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel... je suis en vie... et quand Brooke m'a dit qu'elle allait mourir, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le droit de bousiller ma vie.

Haley sembla émue par ce si beau discours. Peyton tendit la main vers elle.

**Peyton** : Amies ?

Haley la serra dans ses bras.

**Haley** : Amies…

Brooke, arriva à ce moment là. Elle enlaça ses deux amies et remercia Peyton de s'être battue pour se sortir de cette situation.

Nathan arriva à Tree Hill le jour même. Il fut content de retrouver Peyton. Comme cette dernière semblait allée mieux, tous les trois retournèrent chez Karen. Le soir venu, Brooke, Lucas et Peyton discutèrent un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Brooke partagea son lit avec Peyton, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Vers 2 heures du matin elle décida d'aller dans le salon. Elle se glissa lentement sous la couette de Lucas, ce qui le réveilla.

**Lucas** : Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il sourit et lui fit une plus grande place. Si tôt qu'elle se retrouva à côté de lui, Brooke s'endormit. Au petit matin, Peyton fut étonnée de voir la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle savait que Brooke n'était pas du genre à se lever aux aurores. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et surprit Brooke et Lucas endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle décida de retourner dans la chambre, se sentant un peu gênée. Elle les entendit se lever une heure plus tard et décida de les rejoindre.

**Peyton** : Salut !

**Brooke** : Salut.

**Peyton **: Où est Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Je crois qu'il est sous la douche.

**Peyton** : Tu t'es levée de bonne heure ce matin ?

**Brooke** : Oui… j'avais envie de voir le soleil se lever.

Peyton fut étonnée de cette réponse. Elle savait bien que son amie venait de lui mentir. Lucas débarqua dans la pièce à ce moment là.

**Lucas** : Salut les filles !

Elles le saluèrent en cœur.

**Peyton** : Bien dormi ?

**Lucas** : Ouais...

Peyton trouva bizarre que ni Brooke ni Lucas ne mentionne le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble, mais elle préféra rentrer dans leur jeu et faire comme si de rien était. Ils se mirent à table avec Karen et Amy.

**Karen** : Alors vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien... je suppose que les filles vont travailler pour l'ouverture du Tric...

**Brooke** : En faite j'ai une autre idée.

Peyton, Karen et Lucas la regardèrent avec interrogation.

**Brooke** : J'ai eu une soudaine envie de réaliser un de mes rêves.

**Peyton** : Ah oui et qu'est-ce que s'est ?

**Brooke** : Ca c'est une surprise...

Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre en riant.

**Peyton** : Brooke tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises !

**Lucas** : Laisse, c'est son petit plaisir de nous faire mariner.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous habillés, ils allèrent chercher Nathan et Haley. Comme à son habitude, Brooke refusa de leur révéler où ils allaient.


	14. Chapter 14

Une fois qu'ils furent tous habillés, ils allèrent chercher Nathan et Haley. Comme à son habitude, Brooke refusa de leur révéler où ils allaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès du circuit qui était situé à trente kilomètres de Tree Hill. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la piste.

**Brooke** : Voilà, quand tous les deux vous êtes allés faire cette course avec Cooper il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, je vous ai énormément envié... malgré ce qui est arrivé à Nathan à l'issu de cette course. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais qu'on se mesure les uns aux autres... savoir qui est le meilleur... Néanmoins je comprendrais parfaitement que Nathan et Haley refusent de faire cette course.

Tous les trois regardèrent les mariés.

**Nathan** : Heu... c'est vrai que ça ne m'a pas réussi la dernière fois que j'ai pris le volant d'un de ses engins, mais je n'étais pas bien dans ma tête. Or aujourd'hui ma femme est là, et mon bébé aussi...

Il caressa tendrement le ventre de sa femme.

**Nathan** : Par contre je refuse qu'Haley monte dans un de ces bolides.

**Haley** : Quoi ? Mais tu me laisses bien conduire notre 4x4 !

**Nathan** : Ca n'a rien à voir ! On est à trois cents kilomètres heures ici ! Un instant d'inattention suffit pour que tu te plantes dans le décor ! Crois-moi, je suis quasiment un miraculé de m'en être sortit il y a cinq ans... et je refuse que toi tu prennes ce risque.

**Haley** : Pourtant je vais le faire !! Pour une fois j'ai envie de partager le rêve de Brooke et d'être avec vous quatre !

**Nathan** : Et bien tu en partageras un autre !

Haley devenait de plus en plus furieuse.

**Haley** : Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée !

**Nathan** : Tu accouches dans à peine plus de deux mois Haley !

Brooke tenta d'intervenir.

**Brooke** : Ne vous battez pas... s'il n'y a que ça, on remettra cette course à plus tard... Quand Haley se sera remise de sa grossesse.

**Haley** : Non Brooke, je sais que le temps est important pour toi. Et j'ai envie de faire cette course maintenant. On a qu'à aller demander à ceux qui s'occupent du circuit s'il y a un réel danger. D'accord Nathan ?

**Nathan** : Si ça te fait plaisir... mais de toute façon il est hors de question que tu montes dans une voiture de course.

Haley sembla très déçue. Brooke et Lucas se regardèrent. Celle-ci semblait s'en vouloir de provoquer une dispute entre ses deux amis. Ils allèrent au bord de la piste et s'approchèrent de l'un des pisteurs.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Elle demanda tout d'abord s'il était possible de faire une course. Il répondit que oui. Puis elle expliqua le cas d'Haley. Il la regarda.

**Le pisteur** : Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois ?

**Haley** : 6 mois.

**Nathan** : Dites-lui que c'est très risqué.

**Le pisteur** : Vous savez des risques il y en a à chaque coin de rue pour une femme enceinte. Pour ma part, j'ai laissé ma femme, une adepte des courses, conduire ces engins jusqu'à son huitième mois de grossesse. Mais bon, c'est une pilote hors paire et chacun est maître de ses décisions.

**Nathan** : Donc on est d'accord, Haley tu restes sur le bord de la piste.

Haley baissa les yeux. Le pisteur se rendit compte que cela contrariait la jeune femme.

**Le pisteur** : J'ai un bolide qui est bridé à cent cinquante kilomètres heures. Vous pouvez prendre celui-là. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil mais c'est déjà bien. Et puis je peux demander à un de mes pilotes de monter avec vous.

Haley regarda Nathan avec un regard suppliant. Mais Nathan resta campé sur sa décision.

**Haley** : Très bien, dans ce cas je ne veux pas que tu fasses cette course non plus.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Je ne porte pas notre enfant moi.

**Haley **: Ah oui ? Et je fais comment pour l'élever cet enfant si tu te tues ?

Lucas intervint.

**Lucas** : Oh Oh Oh ! On ne va pas commencer à partir dans un délire psychotique ! Franchement je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant de risques ! Nathan c'est quand même un bon compromis de lui laisser une voiture bridée. Fais un effort.

**Nathan** : J'ai fait un effort pour le ski déjà. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors s'il y a que ça pour dissuader Haley de participer, je resterai sur le bord de la piste avec elle.

Haley se mit à bouder et croisa les bras en s'adossant contre un mur.

**Haley** : Non ! Vas-y ! Vas t'amuser ! Je ne veux pas de toi avec moi de toute façon !

Nathan tenta d'aller vers elle mais elle se dégagea.

**Nathan** : Ne réagis pas comme ça c'est stupide. Je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Mais Haley resta à bouder. Les quatre autres allèrent se préparer. Ils se mirent au volant et attendirent le top départ. Le pisteur regarda Haley avec pitié.

**Le pisteur** : Je ne devrais pas faire ça, malgré l'ordre de votre mari, mais allez vous mettre en tenue. On va faire cette course avec eux.

Le départ fut donné. Les quatre amis s'élancèrent avec bonne humeur. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une cinquième voiture entra en piste après leur deuxième tour. Au bout de 10 minutes, Brooke était en tête, suivi de près par Peyton. Elles passèrent la ligne d'arrivée à un mètre d'intervalle. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin et Brooke sortit de la sienne en tendant les bras en signe de victoire. Peyton sortit après elle, puis Lucas et enfin Nathan. Ils se rejoignirent et regardèrent une voiture s'arrêter auprès d'eux. Le pilote en sortit et enleva son casque.

**Nathan** : Haley ! Je t'avais dit...

**Haley** : C'est bon. Il ne m'est rien arrivé.

Nathan alla pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

**Haley** : C'était génial.

Nathan sembla être calmé. Brooke et Peyton se regardèrent puis regardèrent Nathan et Lucas

**Brooke** : En tout cas, les gars, preuve en est aujourd'hui : les filles sont les meilleures.

Elles se tapèrent dans la main en riant.

**Peyton** : Bon, on va fêter ça ?

Ils allèrent enlever leurs tenues et retournèrent à Tree Hill pour manger tous ensemble. Pendant la soirée, alors que Nathan, Lucas et Brooke étaient en train de discuter, Peyton ramena les assiettes dans la cuisine et en profita pour parler à Haley.

**Peyton** : Dis-moi, je me pose une question...

**Haley** : Laquelle ?

**Peyton **: Brooke et Lucas... ils sont ensembles ?

Haley la regarda en souriant.

**Haley** : Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

**Peyton** : Ben ils sont toujours en train de se serrer dans les bras et cette nuit Brooke a rejoint Lucas dans son lit.

Haley la regarda d'un air qui semblait dire « continues ça m'intéresse »

**Peyton** : Quand j'ai demandé à Brooke où elle était passée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait regardé le soleil se lever. Et Lucas a fait comme si de rien était également. Alors ? Ils sont ensemble ?

**Haley** : C'est exactement la question que se pose Nathan. Lucas m'a dit qu'ils étaient amis. Il a bien tenté quelque chose mais elle l'a repoussée. Peut-être que depuis elle est retombée dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle était bien blottie contre lui ce matin...

Haley sourit avec un air coquin. Brooke appela depuis le salon.

**Brooke** : Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

**Haley** : Non c'est bon.

Elles rejoignirent les trois compères dans le salon et ils commencèrent à se rappeler leurs souvenirs de lycée.

**Peyton** : Vous vous souvenez de cette fois où on est rentrés tous avec la voiture de Brooke. Haley et moi nous connaissions à peine, et on avait eu la surprise de trouver Lucas et Nathan ensemble côte à côte prêts à se battre alors qu'ils se détestaient.

**Nathan** : Ouais, avec Truc, Truc 1 et Truc 3 !

Lucas éclata de rire.

**Lucas** : Ces pauvres idiots.

**Peyton** : Et cette pauvre Brooke complètement droguée.

**Haley** : Oui elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Brooke.

**Brooke** : Oh arrêtez ! J'étais une sombre idiote à cette époque.

**Nathan** : Enfin pas autant que cette fois où tu as semé la zizanie entre Haley et moi.

**Brooke** : Niveau zizanie tu t'y connaissais aussi Nathan...

**Lucas** : Elle n'a pas tord, au début tu n'étais vraiment pas tendre envers moi.

**Nathan** : Je ne t'aimais pas... tout le monde peut se tromper.

Lucas lui sourit puis regarda Haley.

**Lucas** : Heureusement qu'Haley était là pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Oui, je suis l'ange qui devait vous réunir.

**Nathan** : Fallait bien ça pour lutter contre le monstre qui nous séparait...

**Peyton** : À ce sujet, Dan est toujours en prison ?

**Lucas** : Oui... il a pris perpet tu sais... Il nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous demander pardon. Mais il a quand même tué Keith. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai pour ça.

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il pensait pareil.

La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard. Peyton, Lucas et Brooke rentrèrent et se couchèrent. Au milieu de la nuit, Brooke rejoignit de nouveau Lucas. Et il en fut de même pour les nuits suivantes. Un jour, alors qu'elle était en train de regarder les journaux pour trouver un groupe pour l'ouverture du Tric, Brooke tomba sur un article qui annonçait l'approche du défilé de sa société. L'article mentionnait qu'il était étrange que Brooke Davis ne soit pas là pour ce grand évènement. Peyton regarda par-dessus son épaule.

**Peyton** : Tu n'y vas pas ?

**Brooke** : Je ne fais déjà plus parti de cet univers. Il faut que David se débrouille seul maintenant.

**Peyton** : Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être là pour admirer son travail. Une virée à New York ça ne te branches pas ?

Brooke la regarda et sourit.

**Brooke** : Si... j'ai quelques trucs à régler justement.

Lucas, Peyton et elle, firent donc leurs sacs pour aller passer quelques jours à New York. David fut très heureux de la voir. Il s'excusa mille fois de ne pas être venu à Tree Hill. Elle lui assura que ce n'était rien. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre part à ce défilé, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au travail de David. Elle resta l'après-midi avec lui. Peyton et Lucas allèrent se promener en l'attendant. Ils longèrent la mer.

**Peyton** : A quoi tu penses ?

**Lucas** : Au temps qui a passé. J'ai l'impression que ces cinq dernières années n'ont pas existées.

**Peyton** : Et pourtant... Mais c'est vrai que se retrouver tous ensemble c'est...

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur un banc.

**Peyton** : Tu as beaucoup pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ?

Il la regarda.

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire à Brooke, et à toi ?

**Peyton** : Oui...

**Lucas **: J'y ai pensé très souvent. J'ai imaginé de nombreuses fois ce que j'aurais dû faire.

**Peyton** : Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû faire ?

**Lucas** : La retenir, et si je n'y étais pas arrivé, j'aurais dû tout quitter pour la retrouver.

Peyton baissa les yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à Brooke.

**Lucas** : Et je n'aurais pas dû laisser notre amitié à toi et moi filer ainsi.

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

**Peyton** : Lucas il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Peyton** : Brooke n'avait pas totalement tord. J'étais toujours amoureuse de toi. Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment je lui ai envoyé des signaux dans ce sens pour qu'elle le comprenne et te quitte. Et aujourd'hui je m'en veux de vous avoir fait perdre toutes ces années. Et d'avoir moi-même perdu tout ce temps.

Une larme coula sur son visage. Lucas la regarda avec compassion.

**Lucas** : Ce n'était pas ta faute...

Elle baissa les yeux puis le regarda de nouveau.

**Peyton** : J'ai peur Lucas.

**Lucas** : De quoi ?

**Peyton** : De la voir mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

Lucas regarda la mer.

**Lucas** : Si tu savais à quel point je partage ce sentiment. Sans elle je ne suis plus rien.

Il s'effondra en larmes, Peyton aussi. Il la regarda et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques minutes, en essayant d'essuyer leurs larmes. Puis Peyton reprit la conversation.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Peyton** : Que tu l'aimes...

Lucas la regarda surpris de cette question.

**Lucas** : Comment... ?

**Peyton** : Ca se voit autant qu'à l'époque où on était au lycée. Lucas, elle ne sera bientôt plus là, et aujourd'hui tu as la chance d'avoir le temps de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu attends ?

**Lucas** : Elle ne veut pas de moi...

**Peyton** : Ca s'est faux. Je le vois dans ses yeux qu'elle t'aime toujours. Elle a peur c'est tout. Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

Lucas hésita.

**Lucas** : Je suis fou d'elle.

**Peyton** : Alors n'hésites plus. C'est ta dernière chance Lucas. Saisis là sinon tu le regretteras.

Elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait retrouver Brooke à sa société.

**Peyton** : Tu viens ?

**Lucas** : Non, je vais rester un peu ici.

Lucas semblait être très songeur. Les paroles de Peyton l'avaient fait réagir : il fallait qu'il se lance.

Peyton alla chez Davis and Copon Inc. Elle frappa au bureau. Brooke était avec un homme en costume. Tous les deux se levèrent à l'arrivée de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Je vous dérange ?

**Brooke** : Non on avait fini.

Elle tendit la main vers l'homme.

**Brooke** : Merci maître. Je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire et je vous enverrai la lettre dés qu'elle sera prête

Il lui serra la main et s'en alla. Peyton le regarda sortir puis interrogea Brooke du regard. Celle-ci sourit.

**Brooke** : C'est mon avocat. Alors ? La ballade était bien ?

Peyton s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau.

**Peyton** : Tu as une vue magnifique.

**Brooke** : Attends de voir celle de mon appartement. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille s'y reposer un peu avant le défilé de ce soir. Où est Lucas ?

**Peyton** : Il nous rejoindra.

Elle s'assit alors sur le bureau de Brooke face à elle.

**Peyton** : En parlant de Lucas...

**Brooke** : Oui ?

**Peyton** : Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu avais été le rejoindre les nuits dernières ?

Brooke la regarda quelque peu gênée.

**Brooke** : Je ne l'ai pas caché, c'est juste que devant la petite on évite de dire qu'on dort ensemble car elle va le dire partout dans sa classe. C'est un peu gênant.

**Peyton** : Amy n'était pas là la première fois que je te l'ai demandé.

Brooke sentit qu'elle était piégée.

**Brooke** : Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je préférais dormir avec Lucas... C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Sa présence te rassure ?

**Brooke** : En quelque sorte...

**Peyton** : Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose ?

**Brooke** : Comme quoi ?

Peyton lui prit la main.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux sur ce que tu ressens ? Lucas et toi vous êtes aussi complices qu'à l'époque du lycée. Et le regard que vous portez l'un sur l'autre est encore plus révélateur qu'il y a cinq ans.

Brooke se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

**Brooke** : Je ne peux pas...

Peyton vint à ses côtés.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ?

Son amie la regarda.

**Brooke **: Parce que je ne veux pas l'abandonner encore une fois... Parce que je ne veux pas goûter de nouveau au bonheur d'être avec lui en sachant qu'il me sera retirer... Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux après ma mort.

Elle pleurait. Peyton la prit dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : Tu sais, si tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes, tu le regretteras.

Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : Mais je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux quand je serai partie. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne penser qu'à moi car après ma mort, ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirai...

**Peyton** : Mais...

Lucas entra à ce moment là.

**Lucas** : Salut !

Brooke essuya ses larmes le plus discrètement possible, mais Lucas s'en rendit bien compte. Il voyait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa simplement le dos.

**Brooke** : Ca vous dirait qu'on aille à l'appartement pour manger un peu avant le défilé ? On passe au restaurant chinois et on prend à emporter.

Lucas la prit par l'épaule.

**Lucas** : D'accord... mais on prend mexicain.

**Peyton** protesta : Ah non moi je préfère l'italien.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir quelle nourriture commander. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement chargés de plats provenant du restaurant français du coin. Au passage ils avaient récupérés Micro pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Celui-ci avait été très content de revoir Peyton. Ils déposèrent tout ça sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Peyton s'émerveilla devant la taille de l'appartement pendant que Brooke regardait le tas de courrier qu'elle avait reçu. Elle s'attarda sur une lettre provenant de l'hôpital. Elle la décacheta et la lut. Son sourire s'effaça alors. Lucas arriva derrière elle.

**Lucas** : Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Elle cacha rapidement la lettre puis sourit.

**Brooke** : Non, rien que des factures.

Elle plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche.

**Brooke** : Bon on se met à table ?

Peyton revint du balcon.

**Peyton** : T'avais raison cette vue est super.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Malgré tout Lucas se rendit compte que Brooke était songeuse.


	15. Chapter 15

Après le dîner, ils se préparèrent et allèrent au défilé. Brooke s'installa avec les spectateurs pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert sa société. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle prit la main de Lucas pour se rassurer. Celui-ci lui sourit alors. Quand le défilé fut terminé, Brooke alla voir David.

**Brooke** : C'était super. Je te félicite pour ce travail.

**David** : Merci, mais la plupart des robes avaient été dessinées par toi.

**Brooke** : Je t'assure que c'est ton travail que tout le monde a applaudi ce soir. Je suis vraiment rassurée quant à l'avenir de cette société.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'en alla pour laisser tout le monde le féliciter. Elle rejoignit Lucas et Peyton, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'appartement. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. Puis Lucas annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Peyton et Brooke restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant que Peyton aille au lit à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke resta seule. Elle commença à mettre ses affaires dans des cartons et jeta tout ce qui était périmé dans son frigo. Puis elle alla sur le balcon et prit la lettre qu'elle avait gardée dans sa poche. Elle la déplia et la lut de nouveau

« _Chère Mademoiselle Davis,_

_J'ai relaté votre cas à l'un de mes confrères et celui-ci m'a assuré pouvoir vous opérer. Bien sûre cela comporte toujours les risques que nous avions évoqué lors de notre entretien, mais si l'opération réussit, vous serez définitivement guérit._

_Merci de prendre contact le plus vite possible avec mon secrétariat afin de prendre un rendez-vous et fixer un jour pour cette opération._

_Cordialement._

_Docteur Guérand. »_

Cette lettre était datée d'un mois. Elle la replia et regarda le paysage un instant. Elle entendit la voix du docteur Guérand lui dire _« Si un médecin accepte de vous opérer, il y a 50 de risques que vous ne vous en sortiez pas et 40 de risques que vous restiez entièrement paralysées... »_

Elle sourit tristement, 10 de chance de s'en sortir indemne... était-ce assez ?

Elle alla se coucher auprès de Lucas et le regarda dormir pendant un long moment. Dans sa tête, raisonnaient les paroles du docteur et celles de Peyton. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Tree Hill. Brooke et David se dirent au revoir pendant au moins une heure. Ils rentrèrent à Tree Hill dans l'après-midi après que Peyton leur aie demandé de la déposer à Los Angeles pour qu'elle puisse assister au concert de son groupe. Elle leur promit de revenir à Tree Hill d'ici deux ou trois jours. Nathan repartait justement le soir. Pourtant, quand Lucas et Brooke arrivèrent à l'appartement, l'ambiance était loin d'être à la tendresse comme les fois précédentes entre Haley et Nathan. Brooke le remarqua.

**Brooke** : Tout va bien ?

Haley lança un regard à Nathan qui exprimait que non.

**Haley** : Mon mari, le père de notre enfant, à un match demain...

**Lucas** : Et ?

**Haley** : Et c'est justement le jour de la dernière échographie... mais bon monsieur préfère aller jouer avec ses amis plutôt que de venir s'occuper de sa femme et son bébé !

Lucas regarda Nathan.

**Nathan** : C'est le dernier match de la saison Haley. Si on le perd, on perd le championnat. Tu n'as qu'à déplacer le rendez-vous.

**Haley** : Non ! Il va falloir définir tes priorités Nathan !

**Nathan** : Mais c'est toi ma priorité, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ratais l'accouchement.

**Haley** : Oh oui bien sûre !! De toute façon cette grossesse ne t'intéresse pas alors... à part le basket, rien ne t'intéresse !

**Nathan** : Tu es injuste. On était d'accord que j'arrêtais le basket pour un an après la fin de la saison.

Haley secoua la tête en signe de désaccord. Brooke et Lucas se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise. Brooke tenta de trouver un terrain d'entente entre les deux époux.

**Brooke** : Le match et le rendez-vous sont à la même heure ?

**Nathan** : Quasiment. Il est à la première mi-temps.

Brooke ne trouva pas comment arranger ça. Nathan regarda Haley.

**Nathan** : Haley après ce match je serai là tout le temps, je te le promets.

Haley alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre vexée qu'il préfère le basket à elle. Brooke alla la rejoindre. Haley était allongée sur son lit. Son amie vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

**Brooke** : Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Toi et moi on a toutes les deux été amoureuses d'un joueur de basket. On savait qu'il fallait faire avec. Nathan et toi avez réussi à cumuler vos passions respectives avec votre vie de couple. Ne soit pas si dure avec lui.

**Haley** : C'est notre enfant. Je pensais qu'un bébé passerait au moins avant le basket !

**Brooke** : C'est le cas. Il a quand même pris la décision d'arrêter après cet ultime match...

Haley la regarda en comprenant qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop rigide sur ce point.

**Brooke** : Si tu veux je t'accompagnerai moi...

Haley lui sourit.

**Haley** : D'accord.

Elles ressortirent toutes les deux de la chambre et Haley dit à Nathan qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'elle comprenait. Il la serra dans ses bras et s'en alla. Le lendemain après-midi, Brooke alla chercher Haley pour la conduire à son rendez-vous. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le gynécologue d'Haley fit rentrer les deux jeunes femmes dans la salle.

**Dr Malard** : Bonjour Haley comment allez-vous ?

**Haley** : Ca va...

**Dr Malard** : Nathan n'a pas put venir ?

**Haley** : Non il avait un match... Mais mon amie Brooke a voulut être là.

La jeune gynécologue serra la main de Brooke. Elle fit s'allonger Haley sur la table après lui avoir demandé si la grossesse se passait bien. Elle approcha l'appareil de la table et mit un gel sur le ventre d'Haley. Brooke était à côté d'elle. Quand la gynéco mit le capteur sur le ventre d'Haley, on entendit un battement rapide. Brooke sembla étonnée.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Dr Malard** : C'est le cœur du bébé...

**Brooke** : Il ne bat pas un peu trop vite ?

Haley sourit.

**Dr Malard** : Non... c'est le rythme normal. Bien alors voyons voir comment est ce bébé.

Elle montra les membres du bébé sur le moniteur. Brooke était très émue de voir ce petit être. Haley le remarqua et lui prit la main.

**Dr Malard** : Est-ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ? La dernière fois il était trop tôt mais là je peux vous le dire.

Haley hésita.

**Haley **: J'aurais voulu que mon mari soit là pour ça.

**Brooke** : Attends, ça doit être la mi-temps, on peut l'appeler si tu veux...

**Haley** : D'accord.

Brooke composa le numéro de Nathan et par chance celui-ci répondit.

**Nathan** : Allo ?

**Brooke** : Tu veux savoir le sexe de ton enfant Nathan ?

**Nathan** : Euh... Je ne sais pas, qu'en pense Haley ?

**Brooke** : Attends je te la passe.

Elle tendit le téléphone à son amie.

**Haley** : Alors tu veux ou pas ?

**Nathan** : Se serait plus facile pour tout acheter et puis, on pourra se préparer comme ça...

**Haley **: D'accord... Je mets le haut parleur.

**Brooke** : Tu veux que je reste ?

**Haley** : Oui...

Elle enclencha le haut parleur et le Dr Malard montra quelque chose à l'écran.

**Dr Malard** : C'est un garçon...

Elles entendirent Nathan crier de joie au téléphone et dire à ses copains « Je vais avoir un fils ».

Haley coupa le haut parleur et discuta avec son mari.

**Nathan** : Tu es heureuse ma puce ?

**Haley **: Oui... Je suis folle de joie.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet.

**Nathan** : Le match reprend... il faut que je te laisse... je suis super content... Je t'aime.

**Haley** : Moi aussi Nathan... et ?

**Nathan** : Quoi ?

**Haley** : Tu la ramènes pour ton fils cette victoire d'accord ?

**Nathan** : Promis...

Ils raccrochèrent. Brooke serra Haley dans ses bras. Quand le rendez-vous fut terminé, Brooke ramena Haley chez elle et alla se balader sur la plage. Elle avait beau être très heureuse pour Haley et Nathan, elle se sentait très triste. En fin de soirée, elle rentra chez Lucas et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se mit soudainement à pleurer. Raven vint lui lécher les joues pour la réconforter, mais cela ne sécha pas les larmes de Brooke. Lucas rentra à ce moment là dans la chambre et s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Il y a un problème avec le bébé d'Haley ?

Brooke le regarda le visage inondé de larmes.

**Brooke** : Non...

Lucas lui prit la main et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Brooke** : Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants Lucas... Et jamais je ne me marierai... Je n'aurai jamais la vie de toutes les femmes normales...

Lucas la regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse...

**Lucas** : Oh Brooke...

Il la serra dans ses bras et Brooke pleura encore plus fort. Lucas se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout irait bien, parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

**Lucas** : Je suis tellement désolé...

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda.

**Lucas** : Brooke il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Brooke le regarda entre ses larmes.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime...

Cela sembla calmer Brooke. Lucas approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme. Il lui donna un baiser qu'elle lui rendit cette fois. Mais quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Brooke baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer.

**Brooke** : On ne peut pas Lucas...

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas ça... je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas entamer une histoire...

**Lucas** : Brooke, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as peut-être plus que quelques mois à vivre, mais ça doit être les plus merveilleux. Pourquoi se priver de quelque chose dont on a envie tous les deux ?

**Brooke** : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres après ma mort.

**Lucas** : Et tu crois que si on ne vit pas cette histoire d'amour je ne souffrirai pas quand même ?

Elle le regarda.

**Lucas** : Je suis déjà fou de toi. Et je sais que si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout de mes désirs je le regretterai. S'il y a quelque chose de pire que la mort, se sont bien les regrets.

Brooke semblait hésiter. Elle le regarda et revit tous ces moments passés avec Lucas, il y a cinq ans et aussi depuis quelques mois. Elle le revit lui dire « Je n'ai fais que deux déclarations d'amour comme celle là de toute ma vie et à chaque fois c'était devant toi ». Cela sembla la décider. Elle se jeta à l'eau et embrassa à son tour Lucas. Il savoura ce baiser et ils firent l'amour tendrement avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Brooke se réveilla tôt. Elle regarda dormir Lucas quelques minutes avant de se lever. Elle enfila le pull que portait Lucas la veille et sortit dehors après avoir prit la lettre de l'hôpital. Elle s'assit sur les marches et relut une nouvelle fois la missive. Elle réfléchit longuement aux choix qu'on lui proposait aujourd'hui. Elle avait deux solutions. Soit elle acceptait de se faire opérer en ayant 90 de risques de ne pas retrouver une vie normale. Soit elle acceptait son sort et elle profitait des derniers mois qu'elle avait pour vivre à fond. Elle en voulait presque au docteur de lui avoir laisser entrevoir une chance de s'en sortir. Avant de retourner à New York elle s'était faite à l'idée de quitter ce monde. Seulement après la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Lucas, tout prenait une dimension différente. Si elle se faisait opérer et qu'elle s'en sortait, elle pourrait passer sa vie aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Mais si elle mourrait sur cette table d'opération elle aurait encore moins de temps avec Lucas. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et cacha la lettre dans la poche du pull. Lucas vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Oui... je profitais de ce magnifique printemps qui se termine.

Lucas lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas de regrets quant à cette nuit ?

Brooke le regarda intriguée.

**Brooke** : Quels genres ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas. Tu ne voulais pas d'une relation alors je veux savoir où on en est maintenant. Parce que moi je tiens à te dire que je n'ai aucun regret et que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te faire l'amour toutes les nuits à venir.

Elle sourit et s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

**Brooke** : Aucun regret... D'ailleurs tu avais raison...

**Lucas** : A propos de quoi ?

**Brooke** : C'est bien celle-là la meilleure façon de prendre du plaisir.

Il éclata de rire et l'attira vers lui en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

**Lucas** : Je suis tellement heureux...

Brooke ferma les yeux en entendant ça.

Haley, Brooke et Lucas allèrent chercher Nathan et Peyton en fin de soirée car leurs deux avions atterrissaient à un quart d'heure d'intervalle. Quand il arriva Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

**Nathan** : J'ai gagné pour notre enfant... Je suis si content.

Peyton et Lucas les regardèrent sans comprendre. Nathan le remarqua et regarda Haley.

**Nathan** : Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

**Haley** : Je voulais qu'on leur dise ensemble.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard puis ils regardèrent de nouveau leurs trois amis.

**Nathan** : On va avoir un petit garçon.

Lucas fit un grand sourire et vint enlacer son frère et sa meilleure amie.

**Lucas** : C'est génial.

Peyton les félicita également. Puis Lucas prit la main de Brooke.

**Lucas** : On a aussi quelque chose à vous dire.

Les trois amis les regardèrent avec impatience.

**Lucas** : Brooke et moi on a décidé de se remettre ensemble... en couple je veux dire.

Peyton sembla très heureuse de cette nouvelle et ils s'enlacèrent tous les cinq. Puis Lucas déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Brooke sous les regards ravis de leurs amis. Ils allèrent alors annoncer ces deux bonnes nouvelles à Karen et Debby. Puis ils dînèrent tous ensemble chez Haley et Nathan. Dans la soirée, Lucas rejoignit Haley qui était sur le balcon.

**Lucas** : Tout va bien ?

**Haley **: Ouais...

**Lucas** : On ne dirait pas... tu as l'air un peu triste.

**Haley** : En fait quand vous nous avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose à nous révéler, j'ai cru que vous alliez nous annoncer que les médecins allaient pouvoir sauver Brooke.

Lucas ferma les yeux.

**Lucas** : Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que se soit possible...

**Haley **: Moi aussi. Je me sens si bien depuis son retour dans notre vie. Nous voir ainsi réunis tous les cinq me rend tellement heureuse. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que d'ici quelques mois on vivra l'une des pires souffrances de notre vie.

**Lucas** : Pour ma part tu peux même dire la pire. Certes j'ai souffert avec la mort de Keith, mais là j'ai peur de ne pas m'en remettre. Ou plutôt je sais que je ne m'en remettrai pas...

Haley lui caressa le dos. Brooke arriva alors derrière eux.

**Brooke** : Dis donc Haley tu es déjà marié à un Scott alors pas touche au mien.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Je te le laisse avec joie.

Elle regarda ses amis.

**Haley** : Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Elle leur fit un baiser à chacun et retourna à l'intérieur. Brooke s'approcha de Lucas et se blottit dans ses bras. De l'intérieur, les autres les regardèrent partagés entre joie et tristesse. Ils étaient heureux de les voir ensemble, mais tellement tristes de savoir que d'ici peu de temps Brooke ne serait plus là.

**Karen** : Les voir si heureux et savoir ce qui va arriver ça parait tellement injuste. J'ai peur pour Lucas, son cœur est déjà si fragile...

**Debby** : C'est vrai que la vie est mal faite. Des gens aussi bien que Keith et Brooke s'en vont et des pourritures comme Dan restent sur cette terre !

Ce soir là, Peyton demanda à Haley et Nathan si elle pouvait dormir dans leur chambre d'amis. Elle ne voulait pas être une gêne pour Lucas et Brooke. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Micro squatta également très vite le canapé des Scott, puisqu'il décida de mettre sa carrière de commentateur sportif entre parenthèses pour être avec Brooke. Les semaines suivantes, Brooke et Peyton les passèrent à préparer l'ouverture du Tric. Lucas venait souvent juste pour regarder la femme qu'il aimait travailler. Parallèlement, Brooke continua à traîner ses amis dans quelques uns de ses rêves. Elle les obligea notamment à faire du camping dans les bois et elle les entraîna au parc aquatique pour admirer les dauphins qui y vivaient en captivité. Lucas, après un entretien avec le directeur obtint même que Brooke puisse nager parmi eux. Le tableau blanc de Brooke se remplissait de plus en plus et cela la comblait de joie.


	17. Chapter 17

Au début du mois de juillet, le téléphone sonna un matin de bonne heure. Brooke décrocha. C'était Peyton qui lui annonçait que Haley était à l'hôpital, sur le point de donner naissance à son petit garçon. Brooke et Lucas s'empressèrent de se préparer pour rejoindre Nathan, Peyton et Micro. Haley était en salle d'accouchement quand ils arrivèrent. Cela dura des heures. Nathan sortait de temps en temps pour leur dire où ça en était. Vers 15 heures il sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Nathan** : Il est né... Il est magnifique.

Tout le monde fut soulagé. Lucas serra son frère dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Félicitations... Je suis fier de toi...

Brooke le serra à son tour. Puis Peyton et Micro le félicitèrent également.

**Brooke** : Comment va Haley ?

**Nathan** : Elle est très fatiguée.

**Peyton** : Est-ce qu'on peut quand même la voir ?

**Nathan** : Ils la ramènent dans sa chambre d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pourrez y aller ensuite.

Une fois Haley installée dans sa chambre, les quatre amis et le père entrèrent tout doucement, Brooke en tête. Ils se mirent en cercle autour du lit. Haley leur fit un sourire, elle tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Nathan vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

**Haley **: On vous présente Julian Keith Scott.

Brooke prit sa main.

**Brooke** : Bonjour Julian.

**Nathan** : On voulait profiter du fait que vous soyez tous là pour vous demander quelque chose. En faite plus particulièrement à Brooke et Lucas.

Ils se regardèrent.

**Haley** : On voudrait que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de notre fils.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lucas aussi était ému.

**Lucas** : J'accepte avec joie.

Haley regarda Brooke, et vit qu'elle semblait triste. Elle lui prit la main.

**Haley** : Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Ca me touche beaucoup Haley… mais le rôle d'une marraine c'est d'être là pour l'enfant s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Et c'est aussi de l'accompagner, de l'aider à grandir et à s'épanouir. Vous savez que ce rôle je ne pourrai pas le remplir.

**Haley** : Brooke, d'abord, il ne nous arrivera rien à Nathan et à moi. Et ensuite, si c'était le cas, on sait très bien que tout le monde serait là pour s'occuper de lui. Si on te demande d'être sa marraine c'est parce qu'on sait que si la vie t'avait laisser la chance d'être avec nous, tu aurais rendu cet enfant très heureux.

**Nathan** : C'est vrai elle a raison. On veut que tu sois la marraine pour que Julian t'ai dans sa vie d'une façon officielle. Pour qu'à son baptême, à son mariage et tout au long de sa vie tu l'accompagnes... au moins en pensée.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke.

**Brooke** : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Haley regarda Nathan.

**Haley** : Oh oui...

**Nathan** : Et puis tu sais, même s'il n'a pas la chance de se souvenir de toi, on lui parlera énormément de sa marraine...

**Haley** : Pour qu'il t'aime autant que nous on t'aime.

Brooke sourit entre ses larmes.

**Brooke** : Alors j'accepte.

Peyton frotta le dos de Brooke pour lui dire qu'elle était là.

**Haley** : Brooke tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

**Brooke** : Oh... je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

**Haley** : Ne t'inquiète pas... tout ira bien. Mets ta main en-dessous de sa tête.

Elle lui tendit le bébé et Brooke le prit dans ses bras. Lucas sortit son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haley. Elle était si heureuse que sa meilleure amie ait pu être là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Après que chacun ait salué Julian Scott, ils laissèrent Haley se reposer. Tous les quatre allèrent au restaurant de Karen pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et se restaurer un peu. Puis Micro et Peyton décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau au bébé Scott. Brooke et Lucas allèrent se promener sur la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le terrain de la future maison de Lucas. Il était en effet le propriétaire de celui-ci depuis quelques semaines. Il avait déjà contacté Jack pour qu'il lui dessine un plan. Celui-ci étant très occupé, il lui avait promis de venir d'ici quelques semaines. Lucas n'avait pas mentionné que Brooke, Peyton, Micro, Nathan et Haley étaient de retour à Tree Hill, il voulait lui faire la surprise. Il décida même de l'inviter le jour de l'ouverture du Tric.

**Brooke** : C'était très émouvant à l'hôpital. Voir notre petite Haley avec ce bébé dans les bras. Haley James maman, c'est incroyable.

**Lucas** : Ouais... elle en a fait du chemin ma meilleure amie. Et je suis tellement fier de mon frère.

**Brooke** : Oui, il peut être fier de lui. Lui aussi il a drôlement évolué depuis le lycée. Le bonheur brillait dans leurs yeux. Ca fait tellement plaisir. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu être là pour voir ce jour arriver.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le soleil qui commençait à descendre.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime Brooke...

Brooke le regarda sans répondre. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu. Le soir, Brooke se mit à confectionner un vêtement pour son filleul. Elle l'offrit le lendemain à Haley et Nathan. Cela leur fit très plaisir. A la sortie de l'hôpital, Peyton l'attendait. Elle remarqua toute suite que Brooke était préoccupée.

**Peyton** : Tout va bien ?

**Brooke** : Oui.

**Peyton** : Brooke Pénélope Davis, vous me mentez.

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un très fort sans pouvoir le lui dire ?

Peyton se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

**Peyton** : Tu sais bien que oui...

**Brooke** : Lucas ?

Peyton hocha la tête pour dire oui

**Peyton** : Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu n'as pas dit à Lucas que tu l'aimais ?

**Brooke** : Non. J'ai peur que ça lui fasse du mal. Que ça nous en fasse à tous les deux. Enfin tu dois comprendre pourquoi puisque tu l'as vécu aussi.

**Peyton** : C'est différent, moi je n'osais pas lui dire parce que c'est toi qu'il aimait. Brooke dis lui tes sentiments... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elles allèrent ensuite au Tric et après trois semaines de travail, entrecoupées de visite à la petite famille Scott, le Tric était enfin prêt pour l'ouverture. Les Fall Out Boys avaient acceptés d'annuler un de leur concert pour venir à cette inauguration. Haley James Scott était également présente sur l'affiche ainsi que Gavin Degraw et Sheryl Crowe. Et pleins d'autres groupes connus. Toute la journée, les filles coururent pour que tout soit prêt. Puis elles allèrent se préparer. Alors qu'elle se maquillait, Brooke vit Lucas entrer dans la chambre. Il se mit derrière elle et la regarda dans la glace.

**Lucas** : Tu es magnifique.

Brooke se tourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Merci.

**Lucas** : Tu es stressée ?

**Brooke** : Un peu...

Elle regarda Lucas droit dans les yeux et se sentit soudain bizarre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et une chaleur envahissait tout son corps. Elle se blottit contre Lui.

**Brooke** : Lucas... Je...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Karen passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

**Karen** : Il faut qu'on y aille.

**Lucas** : Ouais.

Il attendit que Karen soit sortit.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Rien d'important. Allons-y.

Karen, Lucas, Brooke et Amy arrivèrent les premiers pour allumer toutes les lumières. Peyton et Micro allèrent chercher les groupes de musiques à leur hôtel. Vers 21 heures, la boîte ouvrit. Haley et Nathan arrivèrent un peu en retard car ils avaient eu du mal à trouver une nourrice. Une demi-heure plus tard, Il n'y avait toujours pas grand monde, ce qui déçut un peu Brooke. Lucas s'en rendit compte.

**Lucas** : Ils vont arriver tu verras.

**Brooke** : Ouais.

**Karen** : Brooke on va y aller... Peyton tu annonces les groupes ?

**Peyton** : Oui.

Peyton monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro.

**Peyton** : Bonsoir à tous... J'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous remercie pour votre présence à cette soirée de réouverture. Toute suite, on va accueillir... Nada Surf !

Tout le monde applaudit et Nada Surf entra en scène. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Michelle Featherstone et Susie Suh, qui avaient formé un duo quelques mois auparavant, étaient sur scène, tout un groupe de jeune, suivit de plusieurs autres, pénétrèrent dans la boîte. Brooke tourna la tête et fut ravie de cette venue. La soirée était une vraie réussite, tout le monde s'amusait bien, et à la table des organisateurs de la soirée, le champagne coulait à flot pour fêter cela. Karen leva son verre et prit la parole.

**Karen** : Je voudrais porter un toast... A Brooke, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire renaître le Tric et à Peyton, qui nous a permis d'avoir tous ces groupes ce soir... Je voudrais vous dire à tous que je suis vraiment très fière et très heureuse de vous avoir avec moi ce soir.

Tout le monde leva son verre et trinqua.

**Une voix** : On ne nous attend pas pour trinquer ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Whitey.

**Whitey** : Regardez qui j'ai trouvé errant à Tree Hill.

Jack fit un pas de côté pour que tout le monde le voie.

**Jack** : Comme chaque fois, je vois qu'on n'est pas indispensable à la soirée, n'est-ce pas Whitey ?

Karen se leva pour tendre à chacun un verre et le remplir de champagne.

**Karen** : Ne dites pas de bêtises, venez vous asseoir.

Jack s'approcha de Peyton qui se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : Oh Jack ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

**Jack** : Oui, je suis content de te revoir également.

Il la lâcha et tira la main d'une fillette pour qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière lui.

**Jack** : Viens ma chérie... Peyton je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié Jenny ?

Peyton sembla toute émue de la voir si grande. Elle s'accroupit devant elle.

**Peyton** : Oh mon Dieu... Comme tu as grandi... Tu te souviens de moi ma puce ?

La fillette secoua la tête pour dire non. Jack se mit au niveau de sa fille et de Peyton.

**Jack** : C'est Peyton. Elle t'a souvent gardé quand tu étais petite.

Tout le monde salua alors Jack et ils se rassirent pour discuter tous ensemble des dernières nouvelles. Peyton alla annoncer tout au long de la soirée les différents groupes. Après que les Snow Patrol et les Fall Out Boys aient chantés quelques uns de leurs tubes, elle reprit le micro.

**Peyton** : Je vois qu'il y a une super ambiance ce soir. La personne que l'on va accueillir à présent est très importante pour moi. C'est une amie de longue date qui a vu naître sa carrière ici même au Tric. Et je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir contribué à ce lancement. Devenue aujourd'hui une grande star, elle interrompt ce soir son congé maternité juste pour notre plaisir. Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir... Haley James Scott.

Tout le monde applaudit. Haley sortit des coulisses qu'elle avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt pour se préparer. Elle portait la tenue que Brooke lui avait dit de prendre à New York. Elle embrassa Peyton et commença à chanter son plus vieux tube : « Halo ». Elle mit une ambiance de feux et à la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit. Son groupe d'amis se leva même pour lui faire un triomphe. Haley attendit que les applaudissements se calment pour parler.

**Haley** : Merci. La soirée se termine ainsi, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à revenir ici. Avant de clore cette réouverture, je voudrais qu'on laisse la parole à la personne sans qui cette boîte n'aurait pas revu le jour, ma meilleure amie, Brooke Davis.

Brooke hésita avant d'aller rejoindre Haley sur scène, poussée par Lucas et les autres. Elle serra Haley dans ses bras et prit le micro.

**Brooke** : Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux ce soir. J'espère que vous ferez vivre cette boîte aussi longtemps que possible. Pour ma part, le Tric a été un endroit très spécial. J'y aie vécu de grands moments de joie et de fous rires. Je sais qu'ici vous trouverez toujours beaucoup de chaleur et d'humanité, parce qu'il reflète exactement celle a qui il appartient, Karen Roe. Avant de vous laisser partir, je voudrais adresser un message devant vous à quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi. A quelqu'un qui a toujours été dans mon cœur et qui m'a beaucoup manqué... Lucas... Je t'aime.

Lucas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout le monde siffla et applaudit. Brooke descendit de l'estrade et se fraya un chemin entre la foule qui rejoignait la sortie. Elle s'arrêta face à Lucas qui semblait très ému. Ils se regardèrent en oubliant le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime...

Il la serra plus fort encore.

**Lucas** : Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se serrer et s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la boîte soit complètement vide. Puis Brooke décida qu'il serait bien qu'elle aille aider les autres à ranger. Mais Karen l'en empêcha.

**Karen** : Profite de Lucas ce soir. Nous on va s'en charger.

**Brooke** : Non je...

**Karen** : Ne discute pas.

Brooke regarda Lucas puis serra Karen dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Merci.

Lucas sourit à sa mère puis regarda Jack.

**Lucas** : Ca ne te dérange pas si on se voit demain pour les plans ?

**Jack** : Pas du tout... j'ai envie de rattraper un peu de temps avec quelqu'un ce soir.

Il regarda Peyton qui était en train de discuter avec les membres de son groupe.

**Jack** : Et puis, je vais rester un peu à Tree Hill, on a une boîte à déterrer d'ici peu de temps.

Brooke lui sourit, puis elle et Lucas allèrent dire au revoir à Haley et Nathan avant de rejoindre la chambre de la maison de Karen. Ils rentèrent main dans la main et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Brooke alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Lucas s'assit sur le lit et taquina Raven. Celui-ci, qui était très agité, jouait avec un bout de papier. Lucas le prit et alla pour le lancer quand il aperçu le sigle d'un hôpital dessus. Il le déplia et vit que s'était une lettre. Il commença à la lire. Brooke sortit à ce moment là dans une nuisette plutôt transparente. Lucas releva la tête et Brooke vit que ses yeux montraient de l'incompréhension. Elle regarda le bout de papier et comprit que Lucas venait de lira la lettre qui lui avait été envoyée par le docteur Guérand. Elle rajusta sa robe de chambre et attendit que Lucas prenne la parole.

**Lucas** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Brooke** : C'est une lettre de mon neurologue.

**Lucas** : Je le vois. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi elle était chiffonnée ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé alors qu'elle date de quatre mois ?

Brooke s'approcha et la lui retira doucement des mains.

**Brooke** : J'ai trouvé cette lettre dans mon courrier quand on est retourné à new York il y a deux mois et demi.

**Lucas** : Deux mois ? Mais enfin Brooke pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu te rends compte que cette lettre t'annonce qu'il y a un moyen de te sauver ? Tu as rappelé ce médecin ?

**Brooke** : Non... Et cette lettre n'annonce pas qu'on peut me soigner. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches Lucas c'est que les risques dont il parle sont plutôt conséquents.

**Lucas** : Vas-y explique moi.

**Brooke** : Si je me fais opérer, il y une chance sur deux que je ne me réveille pas. Et sur les 50 de chance qui restent, il y a 40 de risques que je reste paralysée.

Lucas semblait ne pas comprendre.

**Lucas** : Mais ça veut dire aussi qu'il y a 10 de chance qu'ils te soignent définitivement.

**Brooke** : C'est trop peu Lucas...

**Lucas** : Trop peu ? Mais enfin Brooke si tu ne te fais pas opérer tu vas mourir de toute façon.

Le ton de sa voix était chargé d'impatience et de colère.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas mourir sur une table d'opération.

**Lucas** : Mais imagine que l'opération réussisse...

**Brooke** : Et imagine qu'elle rate... J'aurais perdu le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Je veux profiter de ces instants avec toi.

Lucas ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit.

**Lucas** : Si tu guéris on aura toute la vie ensemble. C'est mon rêve le plus cher. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

Brooke se mit en colère à son tour.

**Brooke** : C'est toi qui es égoïste Lucas. Tu veux me garder auprès de toi à n'importe quel prix. Tu veux que je sois un légume c'est ça ? M'avoir auprès de toi toute ta vie comme un fardeau ?

**Lucas** : Brooke...

**Brooke** : Ecoute, j'y ai longuement réfléchit figure-toi. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je risquais à le faire. Et la réponse m'ait apparu clairement : Je perdrai le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec toi. Je sais que si l'opération réussissait on aurait la vie pour nous, mais j'ai le pressentiment au fond de moi qu'elle va échouer, et qu'au lieu de mourir dans tes bras et parmi ceux que j'aime, je mourrai sur une table froide au milieu de personnes que je ne connais pas.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lucas. Brooke sembla triste pour lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main.

**Brooke** : Je t'assure que si au fond de moi j'avais ce pressentiment qu'une infime chance existe, je me ferais opérer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Lucas** : Mais, peut-être que tu te trompes.

**Brooke** : Non... On dit qu'une personne ressent quand vient l'heure de sa mort. Et bien c'est mon cas... je sais qu'elle approche et je ne veux pas perdre une miette de notre temps. Lucas je te demande d'accepter cette décision, parce que c'est la mienne. Et promets-moi de ne pas parler de tout ça aux autres...

Lucas sembla se résigner. Il la serra dans ses bras et s'effondra en larmes. Brooke caressa ses cheveux comme pour le calmer. Puis elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de la bouche du jeune homme et ils échangèrent un long baiser chargé d'amour. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Lucas et la lui enleva. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le torse. Lucas lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui enleva la robe de chambre qu'elle portait et la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea tendrement. Leur nuit fut passionnée, comme si c'était la dernière.

Lucas et Brooke étaient allongés sur le côté. Il la tenait dans ses bras et elle lui caressait la main. Lucas semblait réfléchir.

**Brooke **: A quoi tu penses beau blond ?

**Lucas** : Je pense à ce que sera ma vie sans toi.

**Brooke** : Et ça donne quoi ?

**Lucas** : C'est un calvaire... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est impossible.

Brooke ferma les yeux pour laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue.

**Lucas** : Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ?

Brooke secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle ne le savait pas.

**Lucas** : Mon rêve ne se réalisera jamais...

**Brooke** : Lequel ?

**Lucas** : Celui de t'avoir à mes côtés à l'autel dans une robe blanche.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux car ils lui piquaient trop.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée...

Lucas continua à réfléchir puis il redressa la tête soudainement.

**Lucas** : J'ai une idée...

**Brooke** : Quoi ?

**Lucas** : Epouse-moi ?

Brooke se tourna vers lui étonnée.

**Brooke** : Tu es sérieux ?

**Lucas** : Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

**Brooke** : Mais tu viens de dire que...

**Lucas** : On peut se marier dans une semaine si on le veut.

**Brooke** : Mais à quoi bon ?

**Lucas** : Pour réaliser ce rêve.

**Brooke** : Tu veux être veuf c'est ça ? Porter le poids de ce mariage mort toute ta vie ?

Lucas la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Ce mariage ne sera jamais mort... si tu m'épouses tu seras ma femme pour l'éternité. Je t'en prie Brooke réalise ce rêve pour moi, pour nous. Je sais que tu rêves aussi de te marier. Et moi je veux que tu portes mon nom. Brooke épouse-moi ?

Brooke semblait un peu perdue. Son regard s'agita puis elle fixa de nouveau Lucas dans les yeux et lui sourit.

**Brooke** : D'accord... je veux bien être ta femme.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se serra alors dans ses bras et s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain matin, Lucas vint la réveiller avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé un bon petit déjeuner. Brooke lui sourit en s'asseyant dans le lit. Il posa le plateau sur elle et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Puis Lucas posa le plateau par terre et ils se recouchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Brooke** : Lucas, j'aimerais qu'on annonce notre mariage lors de la soirée de déterrement de la boîte.

**Lucas** : D'accord, on aura qu'à se marier le week-end suivant.

**Brooke** : Oui... je le veux.

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

Ce jour là, Brooke commença à essayer de joindre Bevin, Skills et Tim pour qu'ils soient là trois jours plus tard. Elle réussit à les retrouver et ils acceptèrent de venir avec joie. Ainsi, quelques jours, plus tard, Lucas et Brooke se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour préparer le feu de camp et les pelles. Contrairement à cinq ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas prévus de faire une fête. Ils voulaient quelque chose de plus intime. Brooke regarda Lucas en train de poser les pierres. Il s'en rendit compte.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Brooke** : Il y a cinq ans, quand on s'est retrouvés pour tout préparer toi et moi, j'espérais vraiment qu'au moment de déterrer la boîte, on serait encore ensemble tous les deux. Quand on s'est séparés je me suis dit que ça n'arriverait plus. Et en faite on est là, ensemble, sur le point de se marier. C'est merveilleux...

Il lui sourit.

**Lucas** : Notre amour est plus fort que tout, c'est pour ça...

Le soir venu, vers 22 heures, tout le monde se retrouva autour du feu. Avant de déterrer la boîte ils discutèrent un peu de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Puis vint le moment qu'ils attendaient tous. Lucas et Nathan prirent les pelles et creusèrent. Quand ils tapèrent contre quelque choses, Jack sauta dans le trou pour récupérer la boite. Les gars l'aidèrent à la remonter puis ils la posèrent un peu plus loin. Brooke s'accroupit auprès pour la toucher et elle entendit Lucas parler dans ses souvenirs :

_« __**Lucas**__ : C'était probablement notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, dans quelques instants on saura où chacun va aller étudier. Mais avant, je voulais qu'on garde nos souvenirs dans une boîte. »_

Tout le monde s'assit autour. Lucas força la boite et elle s'ouvrit.

**Lucas** : Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans.

Il prit un premier objet. C'était le DVD qu'ils avaient enregistré.

**Lucas** : On le regardera après.

Il sortit également les photos puis un petit micro. Ils regardèrent Micro.

**Lucas** : Je crois que c'est à toi...

**Micro** : Ouais... Comme quoi j'étais bien destiné à finir commentateur sportif.

**Brooke** : On l'a toujours su ça...

Lucas sortit également une photo. C'était celle de Rachel. Il la tendit à Micro. Celui-ci sembla très ému.

**Micro** : Cinq ans ont passés depuis sa mort, et j'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver au jour de ce maudit accident. Je pense souvent à elle...

**Nathan** : Si ça peut te rassurer Micro, j'y pense souvent aussi. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je me dis que j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement, plutôt que de me retrouver prisonnier moi aussi de cette voiture.

**Micro** : Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu t'es comporté en héro ce jour là...

**Nathan** : Merci.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Peyton s'approcha de la boîte.

**Peyton** : Attends, j'ai envie de piocher un objet moi aussi.

Lucas se rassit à côté de Brooke et regarda Peyton plonger sa main dans la boîte. Elle en sortit un papier auquel était accroché une photo.

**Tim** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Jack** : Je crois que c'était à moi.

Peyton lui tendit alors le bout de papier.

**Jack** : C'était la copie du jugement qui me donnait officiellement la garde totale de Jenny.

**Haley** : Qu'est devenue la mère de Jenny ?

**Jack** : Elle est partie à Philadelphie. Il y a un an Jenny m'a demandé si elle pouvait voir sa mère. Je n'allais pas lui dire non, alors je l'ai accompagné là-bas. Nicky a refait sa vie, et elle a beaucoup changé, tant et si bien que Jenny et elle se voient de temps en temps. Je suis heureux que ça se passe ainsi.

Peyton lui sourit.

**Jack** : A moi de sortir un objet de cette boîte magique.

Il en sortit un CD sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Haley.

**Jack** : Je crois que c'est à toi Haley.

Elle sourit.

**Haley** : Ma première maquette... Quand je l'ai jeté, j'étais persuadée que la musique c'était fini pour moi. Et grâce à mon mari, ça n'a pas été le cas. Il me semble que j'avais jeté autre chose avec.

Jack regarda dans la boîte et y plongea sa main pour attraper le bracelet. Haley et Nathan le regardèrent avec émotions.

**Nathan** : Le bracelet que je t'avais offert à l'un de nos cours de tutorat.

**Haley** : Ouais... je me souviens même de ce que tu m'as dit en me le mettant autour du poignet...

**Nathan** : « Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux. »

Haley sourit.

**Bevin** : J'espère que depuis tu lui as fait des cadeaux plus beau que ça.

**Haley** : Il m'a fait le plus beau dont on puisse rêver : Julian.

Elle donna un baiser à son mari.

**Bevin** : Bon je me lance.

Elle s'approcha de la boîte et en sortit un dessin et une photo.

**Brooke** : Ca ne peut être qu'à Peyton.

Peyton prit le dessin et lut à haute voix.

**Peyton** : « Tout le monde part un jour ». Mon Dieu comme j'étais cynique à cette époque.

Ils rirent.

**Peyton** : Aujourd'hui je sais surtout que si tout le monde part un jour, les vrais amis reviennent toujours.

Elle regarda la photo.

**Peyton** : Regarde ça Brooke comme on était belles.

Brooke prit la photo.

**Brooke** : Oh c'est la photo qu'on avait prise sur ton lit peu de temps après que je sorte avec Lucas. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque pourquoi tu semblais si triste...

**Peyton** : Tu ne voyais guère plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

**Brooke** : Je ne voulais pas le voir c'est tout.

Peyton regarda Bevin.

**Peyton** : Je crois qu'il y avait autre chose aussi.

Bevin regarda dans la boite et attrapa quelque chose qu'elle donna à Peyton.

**Peyton** : Le CD qu'on avait réalisé avec Ellie...

Ils le regardèrent un instant. Puis Nathan s'approcha de la boite pour en sortir quelque chose. C'était un bout de tissu. Il le déplia et ils virent dessus le numéro trois et derrière le nom de Scott. Il le tendit à Lucas. Celui-ci le prit et le regarda avec beaucoup d'émotions.

**Lucas** : Ouah... Ca fait bizarre.

**Nathan** : Ouais... si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve à nouveau côte à côte sur un terrain de basket.

**Micro** : Les invincibles frères Scott... c'est vrai que ça manque.

**Lucas** : Ouais... c'est du passé.

Nathan prit quelque chose dans la boite.

**Nathan** : Il me semble que ça c'était ton avenir.

Il lui tendit le livre.

**Lucas** : Ouais... cet auteur est mon modèle.

Il ouvrit le livre et déplia un papier.

**Skills** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Lucas** : C'est pour Brooke... C'est un poème que j'avais écrit pour elle.

Il lui tendit et elle le lit.

**Brooke** : Ouah... Lucas c'est très beau.

**Lucas** : J'étais déjà fou de toi à l'époque.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Puis s'approcha de la boite.

**Brooke** : Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans...

Elle attrapa un objet rond. Elle le sortit.

**Haley** : Ma première alliance.

Brooke le donna à Nathan. Il y avait un porte-clef en ballon de basket accroché au bout.

**Nathan** : Les deux choses les plus importantes pour moi... Ma femme et le basket. Aujourd'hui il y a Julian en plus...

Brooke se rassit et Skills vint piocher un objet. Tout le monde rit en le voyant.

**Lucas** : Je crois que ça c'est à Bévin...

Bevin attrapa les mèches de ces cheveux, l'objet qui la représentait le plus à cette époque. Aujourd'hui elle était brune.

**Bevin** : Blonde... j'étais blonde... Devenir brune à changer ma vie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Tim piocha son propre objet dans la boite.

**Tim** : Mon jeu de basket !! Oh génial je n'ai jamais pu le finir...

Nathan regarda le jeu.

**Nathan** : Pour pouvoir le finir faudrait que tu retrouves la console... ce modèle n'existe plus depuis longtemps.

**Tim** : Oh Zut !

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

**Haley** : A moi...

Elle en retira la coupe de meilleure chorégraphe que Brooke avait gagnée. Celle-ci s'extasia.

**Brooke** : Oh ma coupe !! Ce que j'étais heureuse le jour où je l'ai gagné. Ca avait maté cette horrible peste des Bear Creek Warrior : Claire Young !

Ils sourirent. Haley sortit également un t-shirt.

**Haley** : Notre styliste avait déjà beaucoup de talent.

**Brooke** : Tu parles, ce n'était pas grand-chose

**Peyton** : N'empêche que ton « pas grand-chose » nous a conduit tout droit en prison.

**Lucas** : Moi je me souviens surtout de la première tenue qu'elle a confectionnée.

Brooke le regarda d'un air qui prouvait qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

**Lucas** : La robe super sexy de diable que tu t'étais faite pour le bal masqué.

**Peyton** : Ah oui ce bal où tu t'étais déguisé en Tommy Lee.

Brooke rigola.

**Brooke** : Tommy Lee... ce ringard.

**Lucas** : C'était la faute d'Haley…

**Haley** : On n'accuse pas le messager... C'est Brooke qui avait tout fait pour que je te répète cela.

Micro s'approcha à son tour de la boîte.

**Micro** : Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'un objet.

Il retira de la boite une chaîne avec un médaillon au bout.

**Skills** : Le médaillon de ma grand-mère. Ce que je m'étais fait engueuler par ma mère quand elle s'était rendue compte que je ne l'avais plus.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

**Lucas** : Ca fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Brooke se leva et prit le DVD pour la mettre dans le lecteur portable qu'ils avaient amenés.

**Brooke** : Attends de voir nos têtes tu verras si c'était hier.

Elle la mit en marche et s'installa dans les bras de Lucas. Le visage de Tim apparut à l'écran.

_«__** Tim**__ : Bienvenue à la fiesta du siècle, ce soir est notre dernière soirée en tant que lycéen... alors profitons en !! »_

**Brooke** : Oh mon Dieu Tim quelle coupe horrible !

_« __**Tim**__ : Faisons les présentations de tout ce petit monde... alors à ma gauche, au bar bien entendu, se trouvent Lucas, Skills et Nathan... Dites bonjour à la caméra._

_**Nathan**__ : Tu nous gonfles Tim._

_**Tim **__: Ben quoi ça fera un super souvenir à regarder et à montrer à tes quinze gosses ! »_

Nathan et Haley sourirent.

_« __**Tim**__ : Continuons le tour... voici tout un tas de gens qu'on connaît à peine, mais dans le lot il y en a bien une qui acceptera de terminer la soirée avec moi._

_Lucas passe derrière lui._

_**Lucas**__ : Ne rêve pas Tim !_

_**Tim **__: Oh ça va, pas la peine de te la jouer parce que toi tu as une nana assurée pour ce soir._

_Lucas va prendre Brooke dans ses bras._

_**Lucas**__ : Pour ce soir et pour toute la vie... _

_**Tim**__ : Voici donc la belle Brooke, la petite amie de Lucas... que voulez vous, ces deux là ont tout, il est le co-capitaine de l'équipe des Ravens et champion des terrains de basket... enfin ex-champion et elle est la capitaine des pom-pom-girls. J'aurais pu me la faire mais on dit que la capitaine des pom-pom-girls va toujours avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket... et comme moi je ne voulais pas me mettre capitaine, elle a dû renoncer à moi. »_

Tout le monde rit.

**Brooke** : Dans tes rêves Tim !

_« Tim se dirige vers Peyton et Haley._

_**Tim**__ : Voici Peyton et Haley... Haley est mariée à Nathan, le grand gars qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Quant à Peyton, ben... je crois qu'elle est célibataire, mais amoureuse de Lucas à ce qu'il parait... c'est pour ça que Brooke ne lui parle plus._

_**Peyton**__ : Tim dégage !!_

_**Tim**__ : Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus dire la vérité._

_Il fait un zoom sur le milieu de la piste._

_**Tim**__ : Les deux qui se déhanchent comme des cinglés là-bas ce sont Bevin et Micro. Bevin c'est la nana de Skills. Et Micro... c'est l'éternel célibataire._

_Tim retourne la caméra sur lui_

_**Tim**__ : Et moi, c'est Tim... le beau gosse... Toutes les filles rêvent de moi, mais bon, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, entre les séances de dédicaces pour mes fans, je suis basketteur, et les quelques cours que je dois honorer..._

_Lucas se place devant lui et lui prend la caméra._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu veux que je la tienne ?_

_Il film alors Tim qui continue à parler et derrière on voit s'approcher Nathan et Skills avec une bassine d'eau. Ils la renversent sur Tim qui se met à hurler. Tout le monde se bidonne. »_

**Tim** : Vous n'avez vraiment pas été sympa.

_« L'image se rallume sur une chaise vide. Lucas se met devant._

_**Lucas**__ : Le grand débat de ce soir est : Comment serons nous dans cinq ans... à vous de jouer._

_Bevin s'installe dans la chaise._

_**Bevin**__ : Et bien moi dans cinq ans je me vois bien présidente de la république... Non plus sérieusement, je suis sûre que j'aurai un salon de beauté à moi... Un palace du nom de Bevin's coiffure ou Bevin's institute... enfin un nom classe quoi. Je serai mariée à Skills et on aura pleins de gosses qui courront autour de nous. »_

Bevin sourit à Skills.

**Bevin** : Un sur deux ce n'est pas si mal

Bevin avait en effet ouvert son institut de beauté.

_« __**Haley**__ : Dans cinq ans, je pense que je serai une grande journaliste. Je serai la femme la plus heureuse parce que je serai toujours mariée à Nathan et je serai certainement sur le point de donner naissance à notre deuxième ou troisième enfant. Je verrai toujours mon meilleur ami Lucas et sa petite femme Brooke. Peyton et moi on fera souvent les boutiques ensembles et on ira se faire chouchouter chez Bevin. »_

Haley sourit

_« __**Peyton**__ : Dans cinq ans, j'espère être mariée à un type super. Peut-être le membre d'un groupe dont je serai le manager. On aura deux enfants à qui je parlerai beaucoup de mon passé. Je leur parlerai de leurs deux grands-mères que j'ai perdues trop jeune et aussi de ma meilleure amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils auront le plaisir de la connaître. Si dans cinq ans on n'est pas réconciliées toi et moi Brooke et bien je te le dis, je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu me manques. »_

Brooke prit la main de Peyton pour lui montrer qu'elle avait entendu.

_« __**Tim**__ : Je serai acteur. J'aurai une baraque super classe et une femme très jolie. Peut-être même une maîtresse. En tout cas, je serai adulé par tout le monde. Le bonheur quoi. »_

**Tim** : Quoi ? Je pouvais rêver.

_« __**Nathan**__ : Pour moi ce n'est pas compliqué, dans cinq ans j'aurai intégré l'une des plus grande équipe de basket de la NBA. Haley et moi on sera très heureux. On aura un ou deux enfants qu'on couvrira d'amour. Je leur parlerai de mon oncle Keith. J'éviterai quand même de leur raconter que c'est leur grand-père qui l'a tué, parce qu'ils seront trop jeunes. Ils auront avec eux un oncle merveilleux, mon frère Lucas. Je leur expliquerai que Lucas et moi on n'a pas toujours été les frères qu'on est aujourd'hui, ou qu'on sera dans cinq ans. Mais je leur dirai surtout qu'avoir un frère c'est merveilleux et qu'il ne faut pas l'exclure de sa vie. Dans cinq ans, je sais que je serai encore plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce que je désire. »_

**Lucas** : Je t'adore frangin.

**Nathan** : Soit pas sentimental Lucas, j'étais jeune...

Nathan sourit

_« __**Lucas**__ : Quand j'aurai 23 ans, je serai probablement en train d'écrire mon second roman. En tout cas, j'espère être un écrivain reconnu. Je jouerai encore de temps en temps au basket avec mon frère, parce que jamais je ne pourrai totalement m'en passer. Une chose est sûre c'est que je continuerai à être sur les terrains avec Nathan, au moins dans les tribunes pour l'encourager. Je penserai encore beaucoup à mon oncle Keith, celui que je considérais comme mon père. Et j'aiderai ma mère à élever leur enfant. Côté vie sentimentale, j'aimerai beaucoup que Brooke ait accepté la belle demande en mariage que je lui aurai faite quelques mois plus tôt sur la tour Eiffel à Paris. Elle sera probablement enceinte de notre petite fille et elle sera toujours aussi belle. Je la regarderai s'épanouir dans son travail et je lui ferai l'amour toutes les nuits. En tout cas je lui prouverai toujours que je n'aime qu'elle. »_

Brooke l'embrassa.

_« __**Skills**__ : Et bien, dans cinq ans, j'aurai créé ma propre société de vente d'articles de sports. A mes heures perdues, je jouerai dans l'équipe locale de basket. J'en serai même le capitaine. Et puis je serai marié, peut-être bien avec ma copine de lycée... en tout cas je l'espère._

_**Micro**__ : Dans cinq ans, je suppose que Brooke aura quitté Lucas pour vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour avec moi... Non je plaisante Lucas. Dans cinq ans, elle et moi on sera toujours amis c'est tout. Autrement, je serai commentateur sportif, j'espère même un jour commenter un match dans lequel s'affronteront Nathan et Lucas, ou alors un match dans lequel ils seront alliés comme avant. J'espère être marié, au moins avoir perdu ma virginité. Une dernière chose, dans cinq ans, je sais que Rachel sera toujours dans mon cœur, et j'espère qu'elle sera enfin dans le votre également. »_

Nathan mit une main sur l'épaule de Micro.

_« __**Brooke**__ : Dans cinq ans ? Je serai toujours aussi jolie... 23 ans c'est le bel âge pour accomplir ses rêves alors je prendrai une année sabbatique pour faire tout ce dont je rêve. Mon associé reprendra les reines de notre société en attendant. Et oui je serai devenue une grande styliste. Côté vie privée, j'espère être toujours très amoureuse du grand Lucas Scott. Que dis-je, je serai toujours amoureuse de lui, ce que j'espère en faite c'est que se sera réciproque. J'aimerai un beau mariage avec lui. A mes côtés j'aurai ma petite Haley qui sera toujours très heureuse avec Nathan et j'aurai retrouvée ma meilleure amie Peyton. Enfin, le plus important, dans cinq ans jour pour jour, j'espère être en train de regarder cette vidéo avec vous tous et être très heureuse de vous retrouver. Enfin non, on ne se sera pas perdu de vue de toute façon... A dans cinq ans pour le même délire..._

_Elle fait un bisou à la caméra et la vidéo s'éteint_ ».


	19. Chapter 19

Ils se regardèrent tous l'œil humide.

**Peyton** : Jack tu n'étais pas dans la vidéo, alors tu rêvais de quoi il y a cinq ans ?

**Jack** : D'être avec ma fille et de la combler d'amour. Je rêvais aussi d'être architecte et de continuer à voir mes amis.

**Nathan** : Je crois que dans l'ensemble on ne s'est pas trop éloignés de nos rêves.

**Lucas** : Ouais c'est clair, comme quoi, quand on veut quelque chose on peut l'avoir.

**Brooke** : Moi il y a quand même quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévue il y a cinq ans... Enfin, Lucas et moi on a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

**Lucas** : Maintenant ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

**Lucas** : Ok... Tu leur dis ?

**Brooke** : Lucas parlait dans la vidéo d'une demande en mariage à Paris, elle s'est faite à Tree Hill, mais je l'ai quand même accepté... on se marie la semaine prochaine.

Haley poussa un cri de joie et leur sauta au cou. Nathan en fit autant et tout le monde les félicita.

**Bevin** : Mais pourquoi si vite ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ressortez ensemble depuis à peine deux mois.

Brooke et Lucas échangèrent un regard.

**Brooke** : Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, enfin à ceux qui ne le savent pas. J'ai appris il y a six mois qu'une tumeur était en train de me ronger le cerveau. Je vais mourir, d'ici peu de temps. Et avant, Lucas et moi on voudrait réaliser notre rêve : se marier... ensemble.

Bevin, Skills, Tim et Jack semblèrent sous le choc. Brooke reprit la parole.

**Brooke** : Je l'accepte plutôt bien, et je ne veux pas que ça plombe l'ambiance ce soir alors si vous voulez on en parlera demain. Ce soir on fête nos retrouvailles c'est tout.

**Haley **: C'est quand exactement ?

**Lucas** : Samedi prochain... d'ailleurs on espère que vous serez tous là.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se raconter des anecdotes du passé. Leurs fous rires, leurs larmes, leurs engueulades. L'espace d'une soirée, ils oublièrent leur vie d'aujourd'hui pour se retrouver cinq ans en arrière, tous ensemble. Le lendemain, Bevin, Skills, Tim et Jack repartirent chacun chez eux en promettant de revenir pour le mariage. Brooke et Lucas annoncèrent alors leur mariage à Karen qui en fut toute bouleversée. Puis Brooke s'empressa d'appeler David pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle et pour lui demander de venir d'urgence lui confectionner sa robe. En attendant l'arrivée de David, Karen, Brooke et Peyton commencèrent à organiser la réception. Brooke voulait un mariage très intime, avec juste ses amis. Lucas insista pour qu'elle invite ses parents et elle le fit. Quand David arriva, Brooke lui sauta dans les bras. Ils discutèrent un peu puis allèrent très vite s'enfermer dans la chambre pour qu'ils commencent à dessiner un modèle. Parallèlement David fit aussi le costume de Lucas et les robes de demoiselles d'honneur de Peyton et Haley. Un soir, après toute une journée de préparatifs, Lucas emmena Brooke à son terrain.

**Lucas** : Je voulais te montrer le plan que Jack a fait pour notre maison.

Il le déplia parterre et lui montra où seraient les futures pièces de la maison.

**Lucas** : Tu en penses quoi ?

**Brooke** : Je pense que cette maison sera magnifique. Elle te ressemble vraiment.

**Lucas** : Oui, mais je voudrais qu'elle nous ressemble à tous les deux. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu aimerais changer et Jack me refera les plans.

**Brooke** : Lucas, cette maison sera la tienne, tu dois t'y sentir bien...

**Lucas** : Justement je ne m'y sentirai bien que s'il y a un peu de toi dedans.

Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas** : J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses la voir finit.

Brooke lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ce projet. Sans toi je sais que je n'arriverai pas à le terminer.

**Brooke** : Ah non, Lucas, tu dois réaliser ce rêve jusqu'au bout, avec ou sans moi. Promets-moi que tu termineras cette maison et que tu y couleras des jours heureux.

**Lucas** : Je ne serai jamais plus heureux sans toi.

**Brooke** : Ne dis pas ça, tu me brises le cœur. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu mènes une belle vie. Promets-moi de prendre cette revanche sur la vie pour nous deux.

Lucas la regarda.

**Brooke** : Promets-le.

**Lucas** : Je te promets d'essayer.

Brooke l'enlaça puis après quelques instants elle lui indiqua les changements qu'elle verrait bien dans le plan. Le lendemain était le jour de la cérémonie de mariage. Debby et Karen veillèrent à ce que le traiteur s'occupe de tout. Micro, Nathan et Lucas se préparèrent tous les trois. Lucas les avait choisi comme témoins. Dans la chambre de Lucas, David ajustait la robe de Brooke ainsi que celles des filles. A un moment il regarda Brooke et lui prit les mains.

**David** : Ma chérie tu es magnifique. C'est exactement comme ça que je t'imaginais à ton mariage.

**Brooke** : Merci... Mais je croyais que tu avais peur que je finisse comme une célibataire aigrie.

David sourit.

**David** : Une si belle fille célibataire, ça aurait été du gâchis. Profite de ce jour Brooke.

**Brooke** : J'en ai bien l'intention.

**David** : Je vais aller voir comment ton futur mari se sent dans son costume.

**Brooke** : D'accord.

David sortit, laissant la place à Peyton et Haley.

**Peyton** : Brooke tu es tellement belle.

**Brooke** : Merci. Vous voulez bien m'aider à mettre la traîne.

**Haley** : Bien sûre.

Elles l'aidèrent puis Haley sortit pour aller chercher le maquillage qui était dans la salle de bain. Peyton en profita pour parler à sa meilleure amie.

**Peyton** : Vraiment je suis heureuse pour Lucas et toi. Vous méritiez ce bonheur.

**Brooke** : C'est très gentil. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé rencontrer l'homme que tu épouseras... J'aurais aimé être là à ton mariage aussi.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu sois là. Qui vais-je prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur ?

**Brooke **: Haley...

**Peyton** : Mais c'est toi ma meilleure amie.

**Brooke** : Je sais... Mais dans le malheur qui risque d'arriver bientôt, on doit se réjouir. Aujourd'hui on est tous réunis pour mon mariage, et ça c'est la plus belle chose dont je pouvais rêver. Regarde ce tableau Peyton, il est plein et je suis heureuse, alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Peyton** : Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir nous ?

Brooke la serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Ne pense pas à après, pas le jour de mon mariage.

Haley entra à ce moment là. Elle posa alors le maquillage sur le lit et vint serrer ses deux amis dans ses bras.

**Haley** : Je vous aime les filles.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Oh mon Dieu regardez-nous, on a des têtes affreuses avec ces larmes. Séchons tout ça et profitons de ce jour.

**Haley** : Tu as raison.

Elles séchèrent leurs larmes et se maquillèrent dans la bonne humeur. A l'appartement d'Haley, Lucas semblait stressé. Nathan s'approcha de lui.

**Nathan** : Ca va mec ?

**Lucas** : Ouais... C'est juste dur d'attendre.

**Nathan** : Ca va commencer dans une heure, ce n'est plus très long.

**Lucas** : Je ne parlais pas de cette attente là.

Nathan le regarda étonné.

**Lucas** : C'est dur d'attendre sans savoir quand elle va rendre son dernier souffle. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être auprès d'elle à ce moment là. J'ai peur que ça lui arrive à un moment où elle est seule. C'est ça qui m'effraie en ce moment.

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

**Nathan** : Haley et Peyton sont avec elle ne t'inquiète pas.

**Lucas** : Nathan je n'y arriverai pas sans elle.

Nathan sembla soudain très triste. Il prit Lucas dans ses bras et celui-ci s'effondra en larmes.

**Nathan** : Si tu savais comme Haley et moi on aimerait prendre une partie de ton chagrin quand elle ne sera plus là. On aura le notre c'est sûre mais je sais que pour toi ça sera pire. Quoiqu'il se passe Lucas, on sera toujours là...

**Lucas** : Merci Nathan.

Micro entra.

**Micro** : On va y aller ?

Lucas tendit la boîte qui contenait l'alliance pour Brooke à Nathan et ils partirent en direction de l'église de Tree Hill. Arrivé là-bas, Lucas demanda à son frère d'aller voir si Brooke se portait bien. Il s'exécuta. Il alla chez Lucas et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il entra quand il en reçut l'ordre. Haley et Peyton donnaient un dernier coup de maquillage à Brooke.

**Haley** : Que faites vous ici mon mari chéri ?

**Nathan** : Je me suis vu doté d'une mission par Lucas.

Brooke le regarda et Nathan entra en refermant la porte.

**Nathan** : Allé voir comment se sentait la future mariée.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Il s'inquiète ?

**Nathan** : Un peu.

Peyton sentit que le moment était venu de laisser Nathan et Brooke discuter un peu.

**Peyton** : Haley tu viens m'aider à chercher le bouquet de Brooke ?

**Haley **: Oui.

Elle embrassa son mari et sortit à la suite de Peyton. Nathan vint se placer derrière Brooke et la regarda dans le miroir.

**Nathan** : Tu fais une très belle mariée. Mon frère a de la chance.

Brooke baissa la tête puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

**Nathan** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : Donner à Lucas de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en a plus.

**Nathan** : Il a conscience de ce qu'il va se passer tu sais.

**Brooke** : Dans ce cas on ment tous les deux. Le mariage est la promesse d'un avenir à deux. Or pour nous il n'y a pas d'avenir.

Nathan s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

**Nathan** : Il y en a un... proche. Dans une heure vous serez mariés, et j'espère que Dieu vous laissera suffisamment de temps pour en profiter.

**Brooke** : Tu as raison, faisons des projets seulement pour l'immédiat. Nathan je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

**Nathan** : On ne peut pas...

Brooke le regarda étonnée.

**Nathan** : Tu vas me demander de prendre la place de Lucas, mais je suis mariée à ta meilleure amie, et Lucas est mon frère.

Brooke sourit, Nathan reprit son sérieux.

**Nathan** : Demande moi tout ce que tu veux.

**Brooke** : Tu veux bien me prêter ton bras jusqu'à l'autel ?

Nathan sembla très surpris.

**Nathan** : Mais ce n'est pas ton père qui devrait...

**Brooke** : Ils ont ratés leur avion, ils n'arriveront que pour le repas. Et puis je veux que se sois toi.

**Nathan** : Micro est plus proche de toi...

**Brooke** : Je sais... et c'est pour ça que c'est à toi que je le demande. A mon grand regret, les liens qu'on avait toi et moi par le passé n'étaient pas très étroits. Or j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère qui te ressemblerait. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais qu'on partage cet instant tous les deux. Et puis tu m'as bien désigné marraine de ton fils.

Nathan sembla ému.

**Nathan** : J'accepte avec joie.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis se leva.

**Nathan** : On y va ?

**Brooke** : Tu me laisses une minute ?

**Nathan** : Je vous attends dehors.

Nathan sortit et Brooke se regarda dans le miroir. Elle repensa alors à toute sa relation avec Lucas, leurs fous rires, leurs disputes, leurs baisers, les trahisons et les retrouvailles, leurs « je t'aime ». Soudain Brooke sentit sa tête tourner un peu. Elle s'appuya conte la commode. Haley rentra à ce moment là.

**Haley** : Il faut y aller... Tout va bien Brooke ?

Brooke sourit et se redressa.

**Brooke** : Oui, oui ça va. J'arrive dans une minute

**Haley** : D'accord.

Haley sortit, Brooke saisit son portable et composa un numéro. Elle attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

**Brooke** : Bonjour, c'est Brooke Davis…Vous serez-t-il possible de venir à Tree Hill, rapidement ? Très rapidement.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Après demain dans la matinée ? C'est parfait. Merci

Brooke jeta un dernier regard dans la glace, prit son bouquet et alla jusqu'à la voiture de Nathan. Celui-ci l'aida à monter après avoir fait monter les filles derrières. Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de l'église. Une fois arrivés là-bas, Karen vint à leur rencontre. Elle ouvrit la porte à Brooke et la regarda.

**Karen** : Tu es magnifique.

**Brooke** : Je vais finir par le croire tout le monde le dit.

Karen sourit et serra Brooke dans ses bras.

**Karen **: Allons-y.

Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur de l'église.

**Karen** : Je vais aller dire au prêtre que tout est prêt.

Brooke jeta un coup d'œil par la porte et aperçut Lucas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans l'église. Il y avait Whitey, Debby, Karen, Amy, Bevin et son copain, Skills et sa copine, Micro, David, Peyton, Jack, Jenny, Tim. Leurs plus proches amis quoi. Haley regarda Brooke.

**Haley** : Tu es prête ?

**Brooke **: Oui. Venez là.

Elle attrapa Peyton et Haley et les serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Allons-y.

La musique se mit en marche, Peyton partit la première, puis Haley. Brooke regarda Nathan, celui-ci lui tendit le bras et ils fermèrent la marche. Lucas regarda sa future femme et son frère arrivés ensemble. Il était heureux. Haley et Peyton se mirent sur le côté. Quand Nathan et Brooke arrivèrent à l'autel, celui-ci lui donna un baiser sur la joue et laissa la place à Lucas avant d'aller rejoindre Micro de l'autre côté de l'autel. Lucas et Brooke gravirent les deux marches et se mirent face au prêtre.

**Le prêtre** : Mesdames et Messieurs, nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union sacrée de deux être chers à nos cœurs, Brooke et Lucas.

Il commença un discours sur le mariage et les futurs époux puis il laissa la parole à Brooke.

**Brooke** : Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'étais loin de me douter que l'on se retrouverait tous les deux ici. La vie réserve beaucoup de surprises, et elle nous met face à beaucoup d'épreuves. Si par le passé, je me suis sentie faible face à tout cela, aujourd'hui je sais que ce que j'ai à affronter ne sera plus insurmontable puisque je t'ai à mes côtés. Toi et moi on le sait, notre vie ne sera pas comme les autres, mais le temps qu'elle durera, elle sera la plus merveilleuse. Je t'aimerai pour toujours Lucas.

Lucas lui serra les deux mains.

**Lucas** : Un jour, mon oncle Keith m'a dit qu'on ne rencontrait qu'un seul véritable amour. Quand je t'ai connu il y a maintenant sept ans, je ne pensais pas que tu serais cet unique amour. Et puis je t'ai découvert, je t'ai désiré, je t'ai aimé. Un matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que c'était toi. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas entre nous, mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvé et comme l'avait prédit Keith, je ne désire plus qu'une chose, c'est de t'épouser. Je t'avais prévenu, je suis l'homme de ta vie, et quand le temps aura passé, quand la vie nous aura tous quitté, une chose restera : Notre amour. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité Brooke Davis.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke. La plupart des gens de l'assemblée avaient les larmes aux yeux.

**Le prêtre** : Nous allons maintenant échangés les alliances.

Haley tendit l'alliance à Brooke.

**Le prêtre** : Répétés après moi. Moi, Brooke Davis.

Brooke répéta.

**Le prêtre** : Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Brooke répéta chaque mot.

**Brooke** : Avec cet anneau, je lie ma vie à la tienne.

Puis Lucas répéta après le prêtre et glissa à son tour l'anneau au doigt de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Avec cet anneau, je lie ma vie à la tienne.

**Le prêtre** : Je vous déclare officiellement Mari et Femme.

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit, la musique retentit alors et Lucas embrassa Brooke. Ils sortirent de l'église suivit de Nathan et Haley ainsi que de Peyton et Micro et tout le monde les attendit devant l'église pour leur jeter des pétales de roses.


	20. Chapter 20

Un photographe était là pour prendre des photos. Brooke et Lucas se prêtèrent au jeu puis ils allèrent tous ensemble à la salle pour le repas. Bien que peu nombreux, les invités mettaient beaucoup d'ambiance. A la fin du repas, Nathan frappa son couteau contre le verre. Il se leva et alla se mettre en face des mariés avec sa coupe de champagne à la main.

**Nathan** : Je voudrais lever mon verre en l'honneur de Lucas et Brooke. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis très heureux pour vous. Vous méritiez ce bonheur. Quand j'ai connu Lucas, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui comme tout le monde le sait. Et pourtant, depuis qu'on a appris à se connaître, il a toujours été là pour moi, sans jamais me tenir rancune de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quant à Brooke, je réalise aujourd'hui qu'avant son retour à Tree Hill, je n'avais pas pris conscience de ce qu'elle était. C'est une femme avec un cœur énorme et une volonté incroyable de profiter de la vie. Brooke je tenais à te remercier pour ces six derniers mois. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux malgré tout ce que la vie vous réserve.

Tout le monde leva son verre et but une gorgée. Nathan retourna s'asseoir après que Lucas l'ait serré dans ses bras. Haley vint à son tour devant eux.

**Haley** : Quand Lucas m'a annoncé pour la première fois qu'il sortait avec Brooke, je ne donnais pas cher à ce couple. Comme j'avais tord. Lucas m'a fait connaître Brooke et j'ai découvert en elle une femme incroyablement forte et vulnérable à la fois. Au fil du temps elle est devenu ma meilleure amie. Quand la distance nous a séparé, je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point elle me manquait. Aujourd'hui je le sais, une vie sans le couple Lucas/Brooke ce n'est pas la réalité. J'aimerais que le bonheur soit en vous pour toujours et quoiqu'il se passe, je sais que l'amour qui vous uni est éternel.

Elle leva son verre et bu une gorgée de champagne. Elle leur fit un sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir. Brooke lui prit la main. Micro se leva à son tour.

**Micro** : Puisqu'on est parti dans les discours, allons-y. On dit que l'amour peut être éphémère. Pour Lucas et Brooke ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai connu Lucas avant son histoire avec Brooke, et Brooke après sa rupture avec Lucas. Et je peux vous dire, que je ne les ai jamais vu aussi heureux que dans les moments où ils étaient ensemble. Et pourtant, même loin l'un de l'autre, j'ai toujours senti cette lueur entre eux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, mais quand je les vois tous les deux, je garde espoir. L'amour existe, on l'a devant les yeux.

Tout le monde applaudit Micro, Brooke lui fit un bisou quand il passa près d'elle. Lucas le serra dans ses bras aussi. Ce fut autour de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Je connais Brooke depuis qu'on a huit ans. Je me souviens de la petite fille qu'elle était, une petite agitée, ce qu'elle est restée en grandissant. Mais même avec le temps, elle a toujours été aux petits soins pour moi. Le plus incroyable chez Brooke c'est qu'elle m'a pardonné tous mes écarts. Et il y a quelques mois elle m'a même sortie de l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Elle m'a sauvée de toutes les façons qu'une personne peut-être sauvée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle restera toujours ma meilleure amie, même si aujourd'hui elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je vous parlerai donc maintenant de cette personne que j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer il y a de nombreuses années : Lucas Scott... Cet homme là est une perle. Grand basketteur, grand écrivain, sauveur à ses heures perdues. Lucas c'est l'homme dont toutes les femmes aimeraient tomber amoureuses. Et, s'il y a quelques années, j'espérais que se soit de moi dont il soit amoureux, j'ai compris aujourd'hui que ce qui fait le charme de Lucas c'est son amour pour Brooke. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et je vous remercie de nous montrer que les âmes sœurs existent encore. Je vous aime très fort.

Tout le monde applaudit. Brooke se leva pour serrer Peyton dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime Peyton...

**Peyton** : Moi aussi Brooke.

Peyton déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lucas avant de retourner s'asseoir. Ils finirent de manger le dessert puis les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre. Lucas se leva et tendit la main à Brooke.

**Lucas** : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse madame Scott ?

Elle se leva et resta figée en entendant l'intro de la chanson. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et regarda Lucas totalement étonnée. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Il se mit face à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Mattew Good Band... Tu t'en souviens encore ?

**Lucas** : Tu l'écoutais en boucle.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et dansa avec lui en fermant les yeux.

**Lucas **: Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde aujourd'hui. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre cinq ans sans toi, comment j'ai pu te laisser partir.

Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : On n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'on avait c'est tout.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quand elle sentit les lèvres de Lucas se détacher.

**Brooke** : Merci Lucas...

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : De m'avoir offert le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson que Brooke chanta tout bas. Une autre chanson commença, tout le monde rejoignit Lucas et Brooke sur la piste pour danser aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le père de Brooke, qui était arrivé au début du repas, vint demander à Lucas s'il pouvait danser avec sa fille. Lucas lui laissa la place et alla inviter Karen à danser. Il regarda plusieurs fois Brooke discuter avec son père tout en dansant. Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

**Karen** : Ca va Lucas ?

Lucas regarda sa mère.

**Lucas** : Oui, c'est exactement le mariage dont je rêvais.

**Karen** : Tu es heureux alors ?

**Lucas** : Je le suis... et en même temps, je m'en veux que se soit le cas, mais je suis triste.

**Karen** : A cause de la maladie de Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Ouais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est en sursis et que dans quelques temps je serai malheureux. Et c'est bizarre de savoir que je vais passer de la joie à la peine en un rien de temps.

**Karen** : Tu peux au moins t'y préparer. Et puis tu a la chance que je n'ai pas eu : Non seulement tu l'as épousé, mais tu pourras également lui dire au revoir.

**Lucas** : C'est ça tes deux plus grands regrets par rapport à Keith ?

**Karen** : Oui...

**Lucas** : Maman comment on fait pour se remettre de la mort de l'amour de sa vie ?

**Karen** : J'aimerais te dire qu'un jour on se lève et qu'on ne ressent plus de chagrin mais ce n'est pas vrai. On ne s'en remet jamais, seulement avec le temps on oublie...

**Lucas** : Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier...

**Karen** : Ce n'est pas Brooke que tu oublieras, c'est ta douleur... Crois-moi ça fait cinq ans que Keith est mort et pourtant il est toujours là dans mon cœur. Il n'y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à lui. Et puis Amy est là pour me rappeler tout l'amour qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre.

Lucas sourit en regardant sa petite sœur accrochée aux pieds de Micro.

**Lucas** : Elle lui ressemble tellement... Tu vois, tu dis que tu n'as pas eu la chance de te marier avec lui, mais il t'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux. Que me restera-t-il une fois que Brooke sera partie ?

**Karen** : Les souvenirs... et cette magnifique journée.

Lucas ferma les yeux.

**Lucas** : Et si je finissais par les oublier ?

**Karen** : C'est impossible, on n'oublie pas son âme sœur.

Lucas leva les yeux vers le ciel pour empêcher les larmes qu'il sentait venir de couler.

**Karen** : Je serai là mon chéri...

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Merci...

Pendant ce temps, Brooke changeait de partenaire, elle dansa avec Nathan, Micro et David. Même Whitey vint la faire danser. Quand la musique devint plus rapide, ils dansèrent tous en riant. La journée se déroula ainsi. Ils se remirent à table le soir pour finir tout ce qu'il restait à manger. Puis vers minuit, Lucas et Brooke décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller profiter de leur nuit de noces. Karen avait décidé de leur laisser la maison pour eux et d'aller dormir avec Amy chez Debby. Lucas gara la voiture dans l'allée, il fit le tour et ouvrit la portière à sa femme. Elle descendit de la voiture en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lucas et celui-ci attrapa soudainement Brooke et la porta. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lucas** : La tradition dit que la mariée doit être portée pour rentrer dans la maison.

**Brooke** : Si la tradition le dit...

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la chambre. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir des pétales de roses étalées partout sur le lit et des bougies scintillant dans toute la chambre... Il posa Brooke sur le sol et ils regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux.

**Brooke** : Ouah... Qui a fait ça ?

Lucas réfléchit un instant.

**Lucas** : Haley et Nathan... ils m'ont demandés les clefs tout à l'heure pour aller soi-disant chercher les cadeaux qu'ils avaient oubliés.

Brooke s'approcha du lit. Il y avait un paquet dessus. Elle prit le mot qui y était accroché et le lut à haute voix.

**Brooke** : « Profitez bien de cette nuit... On vous aime. Haley et Nathan »

Elle regarda à l'intérieur du paquet et sourit.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle referma le paquet.

**Brooke** : Attends-moi je reviens.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Lucas était en train d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste. Il se retourna vers elle et en resta bouche bée. Brooke portait un déshabillé blanc très sexy.

**Lucas **: Ouah...

**Brooke** : Je te plais comme ça mon cher et tendre mari ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Ton mari... Oh oui tu me plait même énormément comme ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et le poussa dessus avant de se mettre sur lui. La suite fut très tendre et très romantique. Brooke se sentait tellement heureuse dans les bras de celui qu'elle venait d'épouser. Lucas se mit derrière elle et lui caressa le ventre tout en lui embrassant l'épaule.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime Brooke Davis... Enfin Scott.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime aussi Lucas.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain matin, Lucas fut surpris de constater que Brooke n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se leva, alla à la cuisine et dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'y était pas. Il alla dehors et la trouva assise sur le perron avec un chocolat chaud à la main. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

**Lucas** : Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te trouver dans la maison. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

**Brooke** : Assez oui, j'ai été me balader sur la plage et quand je suis revenue tu dormais encore, alors je me suis fait un chocolat et je suis venue m'asseoir ici.

**Lucas** : Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

**Brooke** : Non, tu dormais trop bien... Tu avais besoin de sommeil après la merveilleuse journée qu'on a passé.

**Lucas** : S'est passé trop vite.

**Brooke** : Oui c'est vrai.

Brooke resta un moment silencieuse à regarder le paysage.

**Lucas** : Tout va bien ?

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Tout va très bien.

Mais au fond d'elle, un malaise l'envahissait. Une impression que c'était l'une des dernières discussions qu'elle aurait avec celui qu'elle venait d'épouser.

**Brooke** : Si tu allais t'habiller pour qu'on puisse aller se promener.

Il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**Lucas** : Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on retourne au lit ?

Brooke l'embrassa.

**Brooke** : Plus tard si tu veux... j'ai envie d'aller à la maison sur la plage.

**Lucas** : Ok... J'y vais.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils marchaient main dans la main jusqu'au terrain de Lucas. Il y avait un arbre planter sur le côté. Brooke prit une pierre pointue et grava leurs initiales dessus au milieu d'un cœur.

**Brooke** : Comme ça tu te souviendras de cette journée pour toujours.

**Lucas** : Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. En faite je n'oublierai aucun des moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

**Brooke** : J'espère bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure puis rentrèrent manger. Lucas suggéra d'aller voir leurs amis à l'appart d'Haley et Nathan, mais Brooke se sentant mal préféra retourner se coucher. Au bout d'une heure, Lucas qui faisait un peu de rangement alla voir comment se sentait sa femme. Il vit qu'elle était allongée par terre à la porte de la salle de bain. Il comprit toute suite que Brooke avait fait un malaise. Il se précipita vers elle pour essayer de la réveiller. Il commençait à paniquer alors il attrapa son téléphone et appela l'ambulance. Quand l'infirmier à l'autre bout lui demanda si elle respirait toujours, il dut se contraindre à faire le geste qu'il redoutait tant : vérifier son pouls. Il fut soulagé quand il le sentit. Quand l'ambulance arriva, Brooke ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle fut conduite à l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Lucas alla attendre dans la salle d'attente que l'on examine sa femme. Il hésita à appeler ses amis. Au moment où il décida de le faire, le médecin sortit de la chambre de Brooke. Il s'avança vers Lucas.

**Lucas** : Comment va-t elle ?

**Le docteur** : On lui a fait un scanner, la tumeur comprime le cerveau.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Le docteur** : Ca veut dire que dans peu de temps elle le comprimera tellement qu'il n'enverra plus les signaux au cœur pour qu'il batte. L'oxygène va commencer à manquer et le cœur s'arrêtera de lui-même.

Lucas se sentit très mal. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

**Le docteur** : Tout va bien M. Scott ?

**Lucas** : Combien de temps lui reste-t il avant que ça arrive ?

**Le docteur** : Quelques jours tout au plus. Pour l'instant on la soulage en lui envoyant de l'oxygène et de la morphine.

**Lucas** : Je peux la voir ?

**Le docteur** : Elle dort encore, mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

**Lucas** : Merci docteur...

Le docteur mit une main sur son épaule en signe de soutient et s'en alla. Lucas entra doucement dans la chambre de Brooke. Elle était branchée à une machine à oxygène, et des perfusions partaient de son bras. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et se mit à pleurer.

**Lucas** : Ne me fait pas ça Brooke... pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on vient de se marier.

Il resta ainsi pendant une demi-heure puis décida d'appeler ses amis pour les prévenir. Il appela sur le téléphone fixe de l'appartement. Ce fut Haley qui décrocha.

**Haley** : Allo ?

**Lucas** : Haley, c'est Lucas...

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Comment vont les jeunes mariés ?

Il y eut un silence. Haley comprit que quelque chose était arrivée.

**Haley** : Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Brooke est à l'hôpital, elle a fait un malaise.

Haley mit la main devant sa bouche.

**Haley** : C'est grave ?

**Lucas** : C'est la fin Haley...

Haley se mit à pleurer et lâcha le téléphone par terre. Les autres étaient dans le salon et comprirent toute suite. Nathan reprit le téléphone.

**Nathan** : On arrive Lucas.

Il raccrocha, consola un peu Haley qui leur expliqua ce qu'il en était exactement, et ils partirent vers l'hôpital. Skills, Bevin, Tim, Jack et David n'étaient pas encore repartis chez eux alors ils allèrent avec eux. Dans la voiture, Nathan appela sa mère et Karen pour les prévenir. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Lucas était avec Brooke. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Lucas sortit dans le couloir pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de monde dans la chambre. A son regard, tout le monde sut qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Haley en larmes se jeta dans ses bras. Lucas s'effondra à son tour. Nathan se serra contre eux, et leurs amis firent de même. Quand Nathan se recula il vit par la vitre de la chambre que Brooke se réveillait.

**Nathan** : Lucas... elle se réveille.

Lucas essuya ses larmes et entra seul dans la chambre. Il tenta de sourire, mais il était trop crispé pour cela. Brooke toucha le tuyau qui passait sous son nez. Lucas s'assit sur la chaise et lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Je suis content que tu sois réveillé.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ils m'ont mit ça ?

**Lucas** : Pour t'aider à respirer.

Brooke le regarda et comprit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle caressa la joue de Lucas.

**Brooke** : Ca va aller mon amour.

Lucas sentit ses larmes revenir.

**Brooke** : Tout ira bien pour toi je te le promets.

**Lucas** : C'est toi qui dois aller bien.

**Brooke** : Non, c'est toi... mon destin est déjà scellé... pas le tien.

Il s'effondra en larmes sur sa main. Elle lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre.

**Brooke **: Je t'en prie, ne rends pas ça plus dur que ça ne l'est déjà.

**Lucas** : Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses...

Brooke consola Lucas pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Haley poussa la porte, suivit de leurs amis. Brooke leur sourit. Lucas sécha ses larmes.

**Haley** : Salut ma belle.

**Brooke** : Coucou les amis... Bien dormi ?

Cette façon d'éviter le sujet rendit tout le monde un peu triste. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière ne leur signale que les visites étaient terminées. Karen et Debby étaient arrivées entre temps. Lucas obtint le droit de rester auprès de sa femme pour la nuit. Il raccompagna ses amis dans le couloir après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à Brooke.

**Haley** : Ca va aller Lucas ?

Il hocha la tête faiblement pour dire que oui.

**Nathan** : N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin. On reviendra demain matin.

**Lucas** : D'accord. A demain.

Peyton l'enlaça.

**Peyton** : Prend soin d'elle...

Ils s'en allèrent le cœur lourd, craignant que Brooke parte sans qu'ils ne soient là. Karen attendit un peu avant de partir. Elle embrassa Brooke en lui promettant de prendre soin de Raven en l'absence de Lucas et elle. Elle s'en alla ensuite après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras. Lucas ferma les stores. Les infirmières avaient installé un lit à côté de celui-ci de Brooke mais il préféra dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain, vers 9 heures, Karen vint avec Amy à l'hôpital.

**Karen** : Amy voulait absolument venir te voir.

Brooke sourit en embrassant Amy.

**Amy** : Qu'est-ce que tu as Brooke ?

**Brooke** : J'ai une grosse boule à l'intérieur de la tête qui essaye de prendre la place de mon cerveau.

**Amy** : Comment on fait pour l'enlever cette boule ?

**Brooke** : On ne peut pas...

**Amy** : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

**Lucas** : Amy ça suffit, arrête avec tes questions...

Amy baissa les yeux. Brooke regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Laisse-la poser ces questions... Ma puce, ce qu'il va se passer c'est que comme mon cerveau n'a plus assez de place, il va arrêter de fonctionner. Mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre également et je vais mourir...

**Amy** : Comme papa ?

**Brooke** : Oui, comme ton papa.

**Amy** : Tu iras avec lui au ciel alors ?

**Brooke** : Oui, je lui dirai bonjour de ta part si tu veux.

**Amy** sourit : Ouais !!

Elle enlaça Brooke.

**Amy** : Tu lui diras que je l'aime ?

**Brooke** : Bien sûre.

Lucas se leva et sortit de la chambre, excédé d'entendre tout ça. Brooke lança un regard à Karen qui sortit alors retrouver son fils.

**Karen** : Lucas...

**Lucas** : C'est trop dur Maman.

**Karen** : Je sais...

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ils retournèrent quelques instants plus tard auprès de Brooke et Amy. Bien que l'atmosphère était lourde, Amy par son innocence la détendait un peu. A un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un homme en costume entra. Brooke se redressa.

**Brooke** : Bonjour maître.

**Me Kingsley** : Bonjour Melle Davis. Je suis passé à l'adresse que vous m'aviez indiqué et une femme m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

C'était Debby qui avait dormit chez Karen.

**Me Kingsley** : Comment vous sentez-vous ?

**Brooke** : Ca peut aller.

L'avocat regarda les personnes qui étaient dans la chambre.

**Brooke** : Je vous présente, mon mari Lucas Scott, et sa mère Karen Roe.

**Me Kingsley** : Enchanté.

**Brooke** : Me Kingsley est venu pour régler les derniers détails de ma succession.

**Karen** : On va vous laisser...

**Brooke** : Merci.

Karen se leva. Lucas en fit autant.

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je reste ?

**Brooke** : Je préfère voir ça seule, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

**Me Kingsley** : J'ignorais que vous étiez marié...

**Brooke** : La cérémonie a eu lieu avant-hier. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé. Je voulais savoir ce que ça changeait en matière d'héritage. Et puis j'aimerais apporter quelques changements à mon testament.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, il le fit et la regarda.

**Me Kingsley** : Avant tout, je dois vous poser une question.

Brooke l'écouta attentivement.

**Me Kingsley** : Etes vous sûre que ce mariage n'est pas pour profiter de votre argent ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : J'en suis certaine, maître. Lucas et moi nous aimons.

**Me Kingsley** : Bien, dans ce cas regardons ensemble ce testament.

Ils restèrent pendant une heure et demie à discuter de ce que Brooke souhaitait laisser à ses amis. En sortant de la chambre il indiqua à Brooke qu'il allait voir un confrère non loin de Tree Hill et qu'il reviendrait dés que nécessaire pour faire valoir ses derniers souhaits. Il sortit et s'en alla après avoir saluer Lucas et Karen. Lucas emmena Amy aux toilettes pendant que Karen retourna voir Brooke.

**Karen** : Tout est réglé ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

**Karen** : C'est bien de tout mettre en ordre.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas ennuyer mes amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà mis tout dans des cartons à New York. Je ne veux pas que Lucas ait à subir tout ce que vous avez dû subir.

Karen s'assit à côté de Brooke et lui prit la main.

**Karen** : Merci pour lui.

**Brooke** : Je sais à quel point il va souffrir, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

**Karen** : Tu as déjà fait beaucoup Brooke... pour nous tous.

Karen avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Karen** : Brooke je tenais à te dire que tu es vraiment la belle-fille dont toutes les mères rêvent. Et je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille. Tu as rouvert le Tric, tu as ramené la joie dans ma maison et surtout tu as rendu mon fils très heureux... Alors merci Brooke.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke.

**Brooke** : Merci à vous d'avoir été pour moi comme une mère.

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

**Karen** : Tu vas me manquer.

Karen laissa une larme couler à son tour. Lucas et Amy arrivèrent à ce moment là. Les deux filles essuyèrent leurs larmes avant que Karen annonce qu'elle devait aller ouvrir le café. Elle embrassa Brooke et la serra dans ses bras en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille. Lucas resta avec elle.

**Brooke** : Lucas il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Lucas s'approcha plus près d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je t'écoute mon cœur.

**Brooke** : On n'a pas parlé de ce que je voulais que vous fassiez de mon corps.

Lucas ferma les yeux douloureusement mais il l'écouta quand même sachant que c'était important pour elle.

**Brooke** : Je veux être incinérée Lucas. Et je veux que mes cendres soient répandues dans la mer.

**Lucas** : Mais... où va-t on se recueillir ?

**Brooke** : As-tu vraiment besoin d'une tombe pour penser à moi ?

Il secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Brooke** : Je serai partout où tu seras, mais je ne veux pas que mon corps soit quelque part dans la terre. Pour ma part, l'idée que le corps d'une personne que j'aime soit en train de pourrir sous terre est trop horrible. Promets-moi que tu le feras.

**Lucas** : Ouais... je te le promets.

Elle lui fit un sourire et lui caressa les cheveux. On frappa à la porte à nouveau.

C'était Haley et Nathan. Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les quatre. Puis Nathan, voyant que Haley avait besoin de parler à Brooke, suggéra à Lucas d'aller faire un tour dehors. Ils sortirent laissant les deux filles seules. Haley s'assit sur le lit de Brooke tout près d'elle. Elle lui prit la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, sa gorge était trop nouée. Brooke prit alors la parole.

**Brooke** : Pas facile les adieux pas vrai ?

Haley se mit à pleurer.

**Haley **: Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas nous quitter... je ne veux pas le croire...

**Brooke** : Je sais... mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste... tu as un petit bout de chou à élever...

**Haley** : Justement comment vais-je l'élever si ma meilleure amie n'est pas là pour m'aider. Je voudrais tellement qu'il connaisse sa marraine. Je voudrais qu'il sache quelle femme merveilleuse tu es.

**Brooke** : Il le saura... je compte sur Nathan et toi pour lui parler de moi.

Haley s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Brooke. Brooke lui caressa les cheveux.

**Brooke** : Ma Haley... si tu savais comme je suis fière de t'avoir rencontrer... Je suis fière de la femme si belle que tu es devenue, et de la mère que tu es... Je t'aime très fort Haley James Scott...

Haley releva la tête.

**Haley** : Je t'aime aussi Brooke Scott...

Brooke sourit entre ses larmes.

**Brooke** : Dis-moi, tu pourras garder un œil sur mon mari pour moi. ?

Haley se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

**Haley** : Je veillerai sur lui si tu veilles sur nous de là-haut.

**Brooke** : C'est promis... et puisque je vais vous voir de là haut, vous devez essayez d'être forts, parce que je ne tiens à voir ceux que j'aime tristes.

Haley hocha la tête avant de s'effondrer de nouveau dans les bras de Brooke. Nathan et Lucas revinrent une demi-heure plus tard. Les filles essayèrent de cacher leur tristesse, mais leurs époux n'étaient pas dupes. Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras. Lucas vint embrasser sa femme. Puis Haley annonça qu'elle avait soif. Elle sortit. Lucas quant à lui alla aux toilettes. Nathan et Brooke se retrouvèrent seuls. Nathan sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**Nathan** : Brooke... je...

Mais les mots eurent du mal à sortir.

**Nathan** : C'est tellement dur...

**Brooke** : Ca l'est pour moi aussi tu sais...

**Nathan** : Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de quitter ce monde.

**Brooke** : Non surtout après les six mois merveilleux que je viens de vivre. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça aurait pu être ça ma vie.

**Nathan** : Ouais...

**Brooke** : Nathan, je voulais te dire que malgré le fait qu'on n'était pas très proches par le passé toi et moi, je t'aime comme un frère.

Nathan baissa la tête.

**Nathan** : Je t'aime aussi Brooke. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir eu dans ma vie, dans notre vie. Sans toi Haley et moi on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble. Et puis tu as tellement rendu ma femme heureuse. Merci pour tout Brooke...

Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il la serra alors très fort. Haley et Lucas arrivèrent en même temps à la porte de la chambre. Ils restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte à regarder Brooke et Nathan. Vers midi, Haley et Nathan quittèrent l'hôpital à contrecœur. Ils auraient voulu rester avec Brooke jusqu'à la fin, mais ils savaient que cette place revenait de droit à Lucas. Peu après le repas, Bevin, Skills et Tim vinrent saluer Brooke également. Quand ils repartirent, se fut au tour de David de venir voir son amie. Brooke sourit en le voyant rentrer.

**Brooke** : Salut jeune créateur...

Il sourit.

**David** : Bonjour ma muse.

Lucas se leva.

**Lucas** : Je vais me chercher un café.

David s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son amie.

**David** : Pas très glamour les chemises de nuit des hôpitaux, il faudrait qu'on lance une nouvelle mode.

Elle rit un peu.

**Brooke** : Tu le feras pour nous deux.

David baissa la tête.

**David** : Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à faire tourner la boîte sans toi.

Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : C'est faux David, tu as géré notre société à merveille depuis six mois. La nouvelle collection que tu as lancée est sublime. Je suis fière de toi. Tu as su conserver nos goûts à tous les deux.

**David** : C'est toi qui m'inspires Brooke.

**Brooke** : Si c'est le cas je promets de continuer à t'insuffler cette inspiration de là-haut.

David sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Brooke** : Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as soutenu à l'université, tu m'as remonté le moral dans les moments difficiles, tu m'as aidé à accomplir mes rêves... Vraiment tu as été génial.

**David** : Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu m'as donné voilà tout...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

**Brooke** : David je t'adore...

**David** : Je t'adore aussi ma chérie...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

**Brooke** : Continue à faire vivre cette société et je continuerai à vivre à travers elle...

**David** : Je te promets d'en prendre soin, pour toi, pour moi, et pour ceux que tu aimes...

Quand David repartit, Micro, Peyton et Jack arrivèrent. Alors que Jack, Peyton et Lucas étaient partis prendre l'air, Micro resta pour parler avec Brooke. Chacun voulait son moment d'intimité avec elle, pour lui faire un dernier adieu. Micro s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à pleurer.

**Brooke** : Oh non, je t'en prie, pas de larmes Micro. Ca me fend le cœur de voir tout le monde pleurer. Attendez que je sois partit pour ça.

Il essuya les larmes.

**Micro** : Excuse-moi... Ca fait tellement mal de te voir ainsi.

**Brooke** : Je ne souffre pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Micro** : Mais moi si... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à New York sans toi ?

**Brooke** : Déjà tu vas te trouver quelqu'un pour partager ta vie. Une fille gentille et douce. D'accord ?

Il sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

**Brooke** : Ensuite, rien ne t'oblige à rester là-bas. Tu peux toujours revenir vivre ici.

**Micro** : C'est vrai que la vie à Tree Hill est agréable.

**Brooke** : C'est le fait de retrouver tout ceux qui ont marqués notre jeunesse qui est agréable.

**Micro** : Tu as raison. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas être venu avec vous dés le début.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas grave, Micro. Ecoute je voulais te dire que j'ai vraiment adoré t'avoir à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. Je n'aurais pas réussi à vivre à New York sans toi. Tu es comme mon petit frère Micro. Et je t'aime énormément. J'espère vraiment que tu auras une vie merveilleuse.

Micro se remit à pleurer.

**Micro** : Brooke tu vas tellement me manquer. Sans toi cette vie n'a pas de sens.

Brooke prit le visage de Micro entre ses mains.

**Brooke **: Elle en a un... Tu as retrouvé une raison de vivre après Rachel.

**Micro** : C'est tellement différent.

**Brooke** : Il faut que tu me promettes d'être heureux toute ta vie, sans penser que je ne suis plus là...

Micro hocha la tête et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Peyton arriva à ce moment là. Micro la regarda.

**Micro** : Je vous laisse.

Il se leva et laissa la place à Peyton. Elle s'assit sur le lit également, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Ma Peyton... Je suis contente que se sois toi la dernière à qui je ferais mes adieux.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Parce que je sais que cette conversation va me vider de toute joie. Je veux dire que c'est à toi que je m'en veux le plus de faire du mal en quittant cette vie. Tu as déjà tellement perdu d'êtres chers.

Peyton baissa la tête pour ne pas pleurer.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi toi ?

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tes deux mères ? Pourquoi Keith ? Pourquoi Rachel ? Le tout puissant doit avoir ses raisons de reprendre la vie.

**Peyton** : Et bien le tout puissant doit particulièrement en vouloir à notre petite bande.

Brooke sourit à cette remarque.

**Brooke** : Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours... Chaque moment que j'ai passé sans toi a été très dur. Je réalise aujourd'hui à quel point tu as manqué à ma vie...

**Peyton** : Autant que Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Peut-être même plus.

**Peyton** : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Et c'est dur de savoir que je vais devoir retrouver cette vie sans toi, surtout maintenant que je sais ce que c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour. J'ai peur de sombrer de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Oui, mais il ne faut pas. Ne retombe pas dans l'enfer de la drogue je t'en supplie. Sinon, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien.

Peyton la regarda et lui fit un signe qui prouva qu'elle ferait attention.

**Brooke** : J'ai deux choses à te demander...

**Peyton** : Vas-y...

**Brooke** : La première c'est d'aider Karen pour le Tric. Je sais que tu vas devoir retourner auprès de ton groupe, mais si tu pouvais envoyer de temps en temps quelques groupes que tu connais à la boîte, ce serait sympa. J'aimerais vraiment que le Tric continue d'exister.

**Peyton** : Bien sûre, je serai là pour Karen et aussi pour tous nos amis...

**Brooke** : Bien, c'est justement ma deuxième requête.

Il y eut un bref silence.

**Brooke** : Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Lucas. Je voudrais même que tu lui redonnes l'envie d'aimer.

**Peyton** : Mais comment ?

**Brooke** : Peyton, tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie. Je veux que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes et que vous refassiez votre vie ensemble.

**Peyton** : Mais Brooke...

**Brooke** : Je sais bien que la seule personne capable d'aider Lucas à ouvrir son cœur, c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi... Lucas m'aime, je le sens, mais je me dis que ses sentiments sont peut-être un peu amplifiés par ce qui m'arrive. Peyton, je crois que c'est toi la femme de sa vie...

**Peyton** : Non, c'est toi son âme sœur Brooke.

**Brooke** : Sûrement, mais aujourd'hui je suis persuadée que deux âmes sœurs ne finissent pas toujours leur vie ensemble. Ca n'empêche pas de passer sa vie avec une autre personne en l'aimant très fort. Promets-moi que quand Lucas aura oublié sa peine tu seras là pour lui donner la vie qu'il mérite.

**Peyton** : Et s'il ne le veut pas ? Si lui ne voit pas les choses de la même façon que toi ? S'il n'est pas capable de survivre au chagrin de t'avoir perdu ?

**Brooke** : Se sera à toi de l'y aider.

Peyton s'effondra dans les bras de Brooke et se mit à pleurer.

**Brooke** : Fais-moi la promesse de vivre une belle vie avec lui Peyton.

**Peyton** : D'accord... je te promets d'essayer en tout cas.

**Brooke** : Merci... Je t'aime Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer

**Peyton** : Moi aussi Brooke Pénélope Davis… Scott

**Brooke** : Ca en fait des noms pour une seule fille... heureusement que je ne me fais pas enterrer, la pierre tombale aurait été trop petite.

**Peyton** : Oh Brooke...

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Brooke se mit à pleurer à son tour.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde, j'y suis trop bien avec vous.

Elles pleurèrent pendant un long moment puis finirent pas s'essuyer mutuellement leurs larmes. Lucas, Jack et Micro revinrent alors. Jack dit au revoir à Brooke devant ses amis, et ils laissèrent à Lucas les derniers instants qu'il lui restait avec sa femme. Il était 16 heures quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

**Brooke** : Lucas, je veux sortir d'ici.

**Lucas** : Si tu sors d'ici, tu n'auras plus d'oxygène pour t'aider à respirer.

**Brooke** : Ca m'est égal, je ne veux pas mourir dans cet hôpital, tu le sais.

Lucas lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : C'est bientôt fini laisse moi revoir le soleil et la mer.

Lucas pleura.

**Lucas** : Je ne veux pas que ça se termine.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas de me retenir ici qui me fera vivre plus longtemps. Lucas je t'en prie...

Elle avait un regard suppliant et triste à la fois.

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et alla voir les infirmières pour leur demander une autorisation de sortie. Le médecin la refusa dans un premier temps, puis il comprit que la jeune femme voulait mourir ainsi. Il la signa alors.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas aida Brooke à se lever et s'habiller. Une infirmière l'emmena en chaise roulante jusqu'à la voiture de Lucas. Ils montèrent et allèrent vers la plage. Il la porta jusqu'à la petite portion de plage qui était devant le terrain de la future maison de Lucas. Il l'enveloppa d'une couverture et s'assit derrière elle en la serrant très fort. Ils regardèrent la mer, attendant que le soleil se couche.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime Lucas.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi je t'aime Brooke. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**Brooke** : J'espère avoir toujours une place dans ton cœur Lucas mais je veux qu'après moi tu aimes encore... tu n'es pas fait pour être un veuf aigri comme Whitey.

Lucas sourit à cette remarque.

**Brooke** : D'ailleurs Lucas je préfère te savoir divorcé ou séparé que veuf, alors si tu veux faire annuler notre mariage...

Lucas la coupa.

**Lucas** : Jamais tu m'entends... tu seras ma femme pour toujours... Comment peux-tu me demander d'effacer la plus belle journée de ma vie ?

Brooke sourit, finalement soulagée qu'il lui réponde cela.

**Brooke** : Excuse-moi, j'ai juste envie que tu continues à vivre comme un homme normal, que tu aimes encore, que tu fasses l'amour à une femme que tu vénéreras, que tu lui fasses des enfants et que tu mènes une vie pleine de bonheur.

**Lucas** : Pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi, et je ne veux pas d'enfants qui ne te ressembleront pas. Ne me demande pas ça.

Brooke se serra contre lui.

**Brooke** : Ca te paraîtra moins douloureux avec le temps... je te le promets...

Lucas pleura en silence derrière elle.

**Brooke** : Parle-moi Lucas...

**Lucas** : De quoi ?

**Brooke** : Parle-moi de ce que tu feras quand ta maison sera finie...

Lucas prit une profonde respiration et se mit à parler, pour Brooke.

**Lucas** : J'achèterai pleins de meubles... Je décorerai cette maison à ton image.

**Brooke** : Et tu vois ça comment ?

**Lucas** : Des objets un peu farfelus dans tous les coins.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

**Lucas** : Je demanderai à David qu'il me fasse des rideaux qui te ressemblent... parce que je le réalise, je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts.

Il se remit à pleurer de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas grave au fond... Tu connais ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur, c'est l'essentiel.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Raconte-moi encore...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

**Lucas** : Tous les soirs je m'assoirai sur le perron pour voir le soleil se coucher et tous les matins je le regarderai se lever, comme tu aimes le faire. J'installerai un bureau dans lequel j'accrocherai le tableau où tu as collé toutes tes photos et se sera ma source d'inspiration pour mes histoires. Des histoires d'amour qui se termineront bien cette fois... Quand je serai en manque d'inspiration j'irai faire de longues balades sur la plage avec Raven.

Brooke écoutait Lucas parler en regardant le soleil disparaître derrière la mer, quand il fut totalement caché, elle ferma les yeux.

**Lucas** : J'irai voir mon neveu à qui je parlerai sans cesse de la femme merveilleuse qu'était sa marraine. Je ne cesserai pas de penser à toi Brooke je te le promets...

Il se rendit compte que Brooke ne répondait plus depuis quelques temps.

**Lucas** : Brooke ?

Il commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle soit partie à présent.

**Lucas** : Brooke ?

Il posa sa main sur son cœur et ne le sentit plus battre. Il se mit à pleurer. Il resta ainsi des heures encore à pleurer avec Brooke dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas réaliser qu'elle était partie à présent. A un moment il entendit des pas derrière lui et une lumière se posa sur lui.

**Nathan** : Lucas ?

C'était Nathan et Haley qui, inquiets, étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Lucas les regarda le visage inondé de larmes. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Haley comprit que c'était fini, elle s'effondra en larmes en voyant les yeux de sa meilleurs amie clos. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit la main. Nathan s'accroupit à son tour et versa également des larmes. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à réagir.

**Nathan** : Il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital Lucas... Il faut qu'on la ramène là bas.

Lucas secoua la tête pour dire qu'il refusait.

**Lucas** : Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir là-bas, elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on reste ensemble. Je veux la garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

**Nathan** : C'est déjà fini Lucas...

**Lucas** : Non ! Non !

Haley regarda son meilleur ami perdre la raison. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Nathan en profita pour dégager Brooke des bras de Lucas. Il essaya de la retenir puis se fit une raison et la lâcha. Nathan prit Brooke dans ses bras et commença à partir. Lucas se leva précipitamment et alla vers Nathan.

**Lucas** : C'est à moi de le faire...

Nathan mit Brooke dans les bras de Lucas. Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture où il l'installa sur le siège arrière. Il monta à ses côtés. Nathan prit le volant. Haley s'assit devant en larmes. Elle appela Peyton avec son portable.

**Haley **: On les a retrouvé... C'est fini.

Peyton lâcha le téléphone et s'effondra à terre en larmes devant Micro. Celui-ci comprit alors. Il prit Peyton dans ses bras et pleura avec elle. Nathan s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Lucas sortit et porta Brooke. Il rentra par la porte principale avec le corps de sa femme dans les bras. Le médecin qui avait suivit Brooke s'approcha. Il prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il regarda Lucas.

**Le docteur** : Je suis désolé M. Scott.

Lucas écoutait sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait. Il sentit le poids du corps disparaître et vit deux hommes emmenés Brooke vers la morgue. L'instant fut vraiment douloureux pour les trois amis et plus particulièrement pour Lucas qui réalisa qu'elle était définitivement partie à présent. Il tomba à genoux par terre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Haley le consola tout en pleurant autant que lui. Puis Lucas se retrouva dans son lit sans trop savoir comment. Nathan lui avait donné quelque chose pour dormir, si bien qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Toute la bande de Tree Hill était effondrée. Le lendemain, Karen prépara Amy pour l'école dans une grande tristesse.

**Amy** : Qu'est-ce que tu as Maman ?

**Karen** : Je suis triste parce que Brooke nous a quitté.

**Amy** : Il ne faut pas être triste, elle est au ciel avec Papa maintenant.

**Karen** : Oui, et je suis sûre que ton père veillera bien sur elle. Mais ça fait toujours mal de voir quelqu'un mourir. C'est pour ça que ton frère va avoir besoin de notre soutien et de câlins. Mais il ne faudra pas trop l'ennuyer non plus.

**Amy** : D'accord.

Elle emmena sa fille à l'école puis revint à la maison pour attendre que Lucas se réveille. Elle préférait ne pas ouvrir le café en signe de deuil.

A l'appartement, Haley se réveilla. Elle regarda Nathan et se mit à pleurer. Nathan se réveilla alors à son tour. Sans rien dire il la prit dans ses bras. Il comprenait sa tristesse et savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils entendirent du bruit dans le salon qui indiquait que leurs amis étaient réveillés. Ils se levèrent. Haley serra Peyton dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent longuement. L'ambiance était vraiment morose là-bas. Ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé, se succédant dans la salle de bain. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se soutenir et soutenir Lucas, mais ils n'avaient pas la force de faire quoi que se soit. Les deux meilleures amies de Brooke ne cessaient de pleurer. David avait préféré s'isoler dehors, ne partageant pas les mêmes sentiments qu'eux par rapport à Brooke. Micro fixait la fenêtre sans bouger.

Vers 14 heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de chez Karen. Elle alla ouvrir et reconnu l'avocat de Brooke.

**Me Kingsley** : Bonjour madame, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis l'avocat de Melle Davis...

**Karen** : Si bien sûre...

**Me Kingsley** : Je sais que l'instant n'est pas forcément bien choisi, mais je dois être demain à New York et il serait plus pratique pour moi de donner les dernières volontés de ma cliente aujourd'hui.

**Karen** : Je vais aller réveiller mon fils pour voir s'il se sent prêt. Entrez et asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta pendant que Karen se dirigeait vers la chambre de Lucas. Elle frappa tout doucement puis entra. Elle s'approcha du lit de son fils. Il dormait profondément. Elle hésita à le réveiller, sachant qu'une fois sortit de son sommeil, il souffrirait. Elle le fit quand même. Elle le secoua doucement.

**Karen** : Lucas mon chéri, réveille-toi...

Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda sa mère et une larme coula sur sa joue.

**Lucas** : Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

**Karen** : Ca dépend de quoi tu parles...

**Lucas** : Brooke et moi on était heureux dans notre maison et on avait deux adorables filles qui couraient autour de nous.

**Karen** : Je suis désolée...

Il ferma les yeux.

**Karen** : Lucas je sais combien tout ça est difficile pour toi, mais l'avocat de Brooke est ici. Il voudrait réunir tout le monde aujourd'hui pour le testament.

**Lucas** : Elle est morte hier seulement, comment a-t il pu arriver si vite ?

**Karen** : Je peux lui dire que tu préfères remettre ça à un autre jour...

Lucas hésita.

**Lucas** : Non, autant se débarrasser de ça toute suite.

Karen hocha la tête. Elle sortit pour laisser Lucas se préparer. Il s'assit dans le lit et ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau de Brooke. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Raven grimpa sur le lit et lui lécha la main pour le consoler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lucas finit par se lever avec l'impression que tous ses membres pesaient plusieurs centaines de kilos. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Il imagina soudain le visage de Brooke à côté du sien. Comprenant que cela faisait partit de son imagination, il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir. Il se brisa et du sang coula de sa main pour tomber dans le lavabo. Sans contrôler ses gestes, il réussit à s'habiller. Il sortit et alla rejoindre sa mère et l'avocat dans la cuisine. Karen s'affola quand elle vit la main en sang de Lucas. Elle la lui passa sous l'eau et lui mit un bandage autour. Quand il fut soigné, Me Kingsley s'approcha de lui.

**Me Kingsley** : M. Scott, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour le décès de votre femme.

Lucas serra la main qu'il tendait.

**Lucas** : Merci.

Ils s'assirent tous deux face à face.

**Me Kingsley** : Je sais que le moment n'est pas très bien choisi, mais je souhaiterais qu'on règle les affaires de Melle... Mme Scott, aujourd'hui.

Lucas hocha la tête pour donner son accord. L'avocat lui indiqua qu'il fallait réunir d'autres personnes.

**Me Kingsley** : Melle Sawyer, M. et Mme Scott, M. MacFaden, M. Coppon et Mme Roe. Et vous bien sûre.

Lucas regarda sa mère qui comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle les appelle.

**Lucas** : Dis leur qu'on se retrouve au Tric. Ca vous convient maître ?

**Me Kingsley** : C'est parfait.

Une fois le coup de fil passé, Lucas, Karen et l'avocat allèrent au Tric attendre leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent, Haley serra Lucas dans ses bras en pleurant. Lucas n'eut pas la force de répondre à son geste. Ils s'assirent face à l'avocat qui prit la parole.

**Me Kingsley** : Tout d'abord je voulais vous présenter à tous mes condoléances, et m'excuser par avance de vous imposer si tôt cette rencontre. Vous êtes ici à la demande de la défunte Brooke Pénélope Davis Scott, qui, de son vivant, m'a confié le soin de vous répartir ses biens suivant ses directives. Pour cela, elle m'a demandé de vous lire une lettre.

Haley prit la main de Lucas.

« Mes chers amis,

Si vous écoutez aujourd'hui la lecture de cette lettre, c'est que j'ai rejoint Keith et Rachel là où ils sont. J'espère vous avoir préparé à tout ça du mieux possible. Je voudrais vous demander à tous de ne pas être triste, mais au fond, je sais que vous ne m'écouterez pas. Je souhaite juste qu'après avoir pleuré ma mort, pas trop quand même, vous repreniez une vie normale et surtout heureuse. Cette lettre je l'écrit pour vous faire part de mes dernières volontés... En ce qui concerne l'appartement que je possède à New York, il revient de droit à mon époux. Comme je sais Lucas que tu ne souhaites pas vivre là-bas, j'aimerais que tu le revendes et que tu gardes cet argent pour construire ta propre maison. Le nécessaire est fait concernant les papiers, et mon avocat n'aura aucun mal à trouver des acheteurs pour cet appart. J'ai mis dans quelques cartons plusieurs robes de ma collection personnelle. Quand David y aura jeté un œil pour prendre les idées nécessaires pour ses futurs défilés, j'aimerais que Peyton et Haley se les partage sans que vous vous sentiez obligée de les porter. Pour le reste de mes affaires, je vous laisse en faire ce que vous voulez. Je voudrais juste que ce que vous ne souhaitiez pas garder vous le donniez à des œuvres de charité. Ce sera ma dernière bonne action. Pour ce qui est de l'argent que je possède, j'aimerais que vous vous partagiez l'un de mes comptes dont la somme s'élève à 35 000 €. J'ai ouvert un compte réservé spécialement pour le maintien du Tric. Dés ma mort, le contenu sera versé sur le compte de la boîte. Karen je tiens vraiment à ce que vous fassiez votre possible pour qu'elle continue d'exister. Enfin, après avoir obtenu l'accord de David, je souhaiterais que Lucas et Julian détiennent chacun 10 des parts de la société. Le reste revient de droit à mon associé et ami David. Je compte sur toi pour que cette société rapporte car cela aidera mon neveu à avoir une vie confortable, bien que je ne doute pas que ses parents lui apportent tout l'argent et l'amour nécessaire. Bon voilà je crois que tout ce que je possède est partagé. Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureux, c'est mon seul rêve. Pensez à moi en vous disant que vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de bonheur non seulement ces six derniers mois, mais aussi les années qu'on a passé ensemble. Je vous aime tous très fort.

PS : Lucas je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de Raven... et de toi. Je t'aime mon époux.

Brooke Scott. »

Quand l'avocat releva la tête, il vit toute l'assemblée pleurer. Il leur demanda de signer un document et leur remit tous les papiers nécessaires. Après avoir fait cela, Lucas se leva et s'en alla sans un mot. Tout le monde le regarda faire avec beaucoup de tristesse. Puis ils se séparèrent. Chacun avait besoin de se retrouver seuls pour se recueillir. Peyton s'enfuit vers le port. Elle s'assit sur un banc et resta immobile de longues heures à regarder la mer. Micro alla près du lycée de Tree Hill pour repenser à son amie. Nathan et Haley allèrent au terrain près du fleuve. Ils s'assirent sur la table et Nathan consola Haley. Karen resta au Tric. Quant à David il alla simplement marcher sur la plage. Lucas alla sur le terrain qu'il avait acheté. Il s'assit contre l'arbre sur lequel Brooke avait gravé leurs initiales. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. A un moment il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il releva la tête et vit Whitey. Celui-ci toucha la gravure du bout des doigts et regarda la mer.

**Whitey** : Quand Camilla est morte, mon refuge à moi c'était une petite cabane cachée dans la forêt dans laquelle elle et moi on allait souvent se retrouver. J'y suis allé tous les jours pendant six mois pour pleurer. Ca me soulageait. Et puis j'avais besoin d'être seul, j'en avais marre d'entendre tout le monde me dire qu'il comprenait. C'est faux, personne ne peut comprendre, car chacun vit son chagrin différemment. Je tenais juste à te dire que je suis là si tu veux parler.

Whitey se retourna pour partir.

**Lucas** : Vous croyez qu'un jour cette douleur disparaîtra ?

Whitey le regarda.

**Whitey** : La douleur deviendra moins vive avec le temps, mais elle ne peut pas disparaître complètement. Brooke a laissé en toi une trace indélébile, c'est l'amour.

**Lucas** : Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de la rejoindre ? Votre femme...

**Whitey** : Oh si ! Mais à chaque fois que l'envie me venait de le faire, je me disais que je devais vivre pour elle. Ca me paraissait égoïste de me suicider alors qu'elle s'était tant battue pour la vie.

Lucas s'effondra en larmes.

**Lucas** : J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus bouger d'ici maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ?

**Whitey** : Continuer à avancer... parce qu'elle te l'a demandé. Et puis elle a laissé en vous tous quelque chose que vous devez continuer à faire vivre en sa mémoire.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Whitey** : L'amitié qui vous unit. Vous êtes là, avec un point commun : la tristesse de l'avoir perdu. Faites en votre force et aidez-vous les uns les autres.

Whitey posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucas et s'en alla. Lucas resta de longues heures assis à repenser à sa femme. Il revit tous leurs moments passés ensemble.


	23. Chapter 23

Quand le soleil fut couché, il entendit de nouveau des pas derrière lui. Ses amis arrivèrent, et s'assirent à côté de lui pour le soutenir. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans parler. Puis Lucas prit la parole.

**Lucas** : Brooke m'a demandé de répandre ses cendres dans la mer. Je voudrais que la cérémonie se fasse demain.

**Haley** : D'accord... on t'aidera à tout préparer...

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

**Nathan** : On est tous là frangin.

**Lucas** : Je sais.

Il prit la main d'Haley qui tendit à son tour la main à Peyton et tout le monde se tint la main. Ce soir là, ils dormirent tous ensemble à l'appartement d'Haley et Nathan. Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient et des souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient eut avec Brooke. Cela leur fit à tous un bien fou. Lucas leur avoua avec tristesse que Brooke aurait pu se faire opérer, mais il leur expliqua les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à refuser cette solution. Ses amis finirent par comprendre, même s'ils se disaient qu'elle serait peut-être encore là si elle avait tenté cette opération. Le lendemain matin ils se préparèrent pour la cérémonie. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Après avoir récupérer les cendres de Brooke, ils allèrent sur la plage. Lucas tenait dans sa main l'alliance de sa femme que les hommes du crématorium lui avaient remis. Un prêtre était là pour demander à Dieu d'accueillir Brooke auprès de lui. Quand il eut terminé son discours, il demanda à Lucas de s'approcher de l'eau pour déverser le contenu de l'urne. Il ôta le couvercle, et pencha l'urne qui se vida lentement. Ses parents et ses amis regardaient en silence, entendant certaines paroles que Brooke leur avait dites.

Micro

_§ Brooke : Tu sais que tu es chou toi... _

_§ Brooke : J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse plus rester amis Micro._

_Micro : Tu as raison, c'est trop dur..._

_§ Micro : Félicitations madame la présidente. _

_Brooke : Mes amis m'appellent Brooke... _

_§ Brooke : Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir je suis là avec toi_

_§ Brooke : J'ai quitté Lucas... J'ai si mal Micro..._

_Micro : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là comme tu as été là pour moi dans les coups durs..._

_§ Brooke : Je suis fière de toi, tu vas devenir un grand présentateur..._

_Micro : Et toi une grande styliste... Je porte un toast à notre réussite..._

_§ Brooke : Je sais qu'on se reverra mais il faut que je te dise... merci Micro._

_§ Brooke : Tu es comme mon petit frère Micro. Et je t'aime énormément. J'espère vraiment que tu auras une vie merveilleuse_

Karen 

_§ Brooke : Ce que j'essaie de vous dire en faite c'est que je suis folle amoureuse de votre fils...J'espère que ça vous suffit..._

_§ Brooke : Je pourrais m'immoler par le feu, ma mère ne le remarquerait même pas j'en suis sûre...Quelques fois j'oublie que toutes les mères ne sont pas comme ça..._

_§ Brooke : Quand on vit un truc vraiment formidable, c'est dur d'y renoncer..._

_§ Brooke : A mes yeux vous avez toujours été mon seul vrai modèle maternel._

_§ Brooke : Avant de partir je veux laisser quelque chose de moi. Quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur. Le Tric a toujours été pour moi un lieu très important. Laissez-moi lui redonner vie s'il vous plait._

_§ Brooke : Merci à vous d'avoir été pour moi comme une mère._

David

_§ Brooke : Ca te dirais qu'on s'associe toi et moi ?_

_David : D'accord... associée_

_§ Brooke : Je veux montrer au monde entier tout le talent qu'on a_

_§ Brooke : Prêt pour notre premier défilé ?_

_§ Brooke : Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as soutenu à l'université, tu m'as remonté le moral dans les moments difficiles, tu m'as aidé à accomplir mes rêves... Vraiment tu as été génial._

_§ Brooke : Continue à faire vivre cette société et je continuerai à vivre à travers elle... Je t'adore David_

Nathan

_§ Brooke : Je viens te présenter des excuses pour ce que je vous ai fait hier à toi et à Haley... Je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts en t'arrangeant le coup avec Haley._

_§ Brooke : En tant que Pom-pom-girl je te remercie. C'est plus agréable d'encourager de bons joueurs._

_§ Brooke : Pourquoi t'as accepté l'invitation d'Haley puisque tu ne la regardes même pas ? Ca se voit que vous vous aimez toujours, alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu stupide ? _

_Nathan : Tu le connais toi, tu y joues avec Lucas. Ouais, tu sais à quel point c'est dur de remonter sur le ring, et surtout avec une personne qui t'a déjà mis KO_

_§ Nathan : Brooke est une championne maintenant._

_Brooke : C'est parce que mon moniteur est très doué… et plutôt pas mal aussi._

_§ Brooke : Tu veux bien me prêter ton bras jusqu'à l'autel ?_

_§ Brooke : Nathan, je voulais te dire que malgré le fait qu'on n'a pas été très proches par le passé toi et moi, je t'aime comme un frère._

Haley

_§ Brooke : Salut l'intello !_

_§ Brooke : Tu nous as sauvé ce week-end, merci Haley._

_§ Haley : Brooke, on a invité que quelques amis proches c'est tout..._

_Brooke : Je vois, je n'en fait pas partit, et je m'en contrefiche_

_§ Brooke : Les copines d'abord ?_

_Haley : Les copines d'abord._

_§ Brooke : Ca va s'arranger, Nathan finira par revenir, faut simplement qu'il comprenne que tu es revenue pour toujours._

_§ Haley : Tu es une de mes meilleures amies_

_Brooke : Toi aussi tu sais_

_§ Haley : Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de parler._

_§ __Haley : Tu vas me manquer colloc de mon cœur._

_Brooke : Toi aussi tu vas tellement me manquer._

_§ Haley : Je serais très fière de porter cette robe_

_§ Brooke : Je suis fière de la femme si belle que tu es devenue, et de la mère que tu es... Je t'aime très fort Haley James Scott..._

Peyton 

_§ Brooke : Mais enfin t'as pas à te sentir exclu, tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu..._

_§ Brooke : Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal, le fait que vous soyez sorti ensemble sans même me le dire ou le fait que tu mentes pour te défendre..._

_§ Peyton : Brooke, tu ne veux plus de moi comme amie, mais je considère que tu es toujours la mienne et je te le prouverai_

_§ Peyton : Tu crois qu'il est possible que toi et moi on redevienne amies comme avant ?_

_Brooke : Quelques fois je n'en ai pas l'impression._

_§ Brooke : Je réfléchis à ce qu'à dit Haley, que le seul but de la vie s'était de trouver l'amour. Tu crois qu'elle a raison ?_

_Peyton : Je suis sûre que oui_

_§ Brooke : Je suis venue te demander pardon._

_Peyton : Pourquoi ?_

_Brooke : Parce que je t'ai laissé tomber, je me suis enfuie du lycée sans toi._

_§ Peyton : Brooke, je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Lucas..._

_§ Brooke : Je veux que se soit bien clair entre nous Peyton. Je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole de ma vie, je ne veux plus te voir, et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. On n'est plus amies. _

_§ Brooke : Les copines d'abord ?_

_Peyton : Pour toujours…_

_§ Brooke : Soit réaliste... ce n'est plus moi ta meilleure amie... c'est Lucas_

_§ Brooke : Avant de mourir je veux profiter des personnes que j'aime. Et tu es l'une d'elle. C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander de revenir avec moi à Tree Hill._

_§ Brooke : Tu as déjà eu beaucoup trop de malheurs dans ta vie._

_Peyton : Et ça continue apparemment, puisque je vais perdre ma meilleure amie._

_§ Brooke : Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours... Chaque moment que j'ai passé sans toi a été très dur. Je réalise aujourd'hui à quel point tu as manqué à ma vie..._

_§ Brooke : Je t'aime Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

_Peyton : Moi aussi Brooke Pénélope Davis… Scott_

Lucas 

_§ Brooke : Je voudrais tout savoir de toi... Je veux que toi aussi tu saches tout... du moins que tu saches pratiquement tout de moi..._

_§ Brooke : Ce qu'il y a c'est que je n'ai encore jamais été avec un garçon que je trouve aussi génial et quelque part j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur tout ça, parce que ceux avec qui je sortais avant je m'en fichais, c'était un jeu. Mais là je ne m'en fiche plus_

_§ Brooke : Tu n'es plus qu'un ex-flirt, et tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es même plus un ami._

_§ Brooke : Et toi tu es content de m'avoir tromper avec ma meilleure amie, hein avoue ?_

_§ Brooke : Je voudrais leur prouver que je suis loin d'être une jolie peste qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser._

_Lucas : Tu n'as pas à chercher très loin, parle aux gens avec ton cœur_

_§ Lucas : Un de ces soirs tu vas te rendre compte que je suis l'homme de ta vie Brooke Davis._

_§ Brooke : Tu n'as rien compris ! Je voulais que tu me prouves que tu tenais à moi. Je voulais que tu me dises que j'étais la seule qui te plaisait et que tu préférerais passer le reste de ta vie tout seul plutôt qu'avec une autre fille que moi. Je voulais retrouver le Lucas qui m'avait dit un soir à la plage qu'il serait toujours là pour m'aider._

_§ Lucas : Je n'ai fait que deux déclarations d'amour comme celle là de toute ma vie, et à chaque fois c'était devant toi. Voilà pourquoi c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. On est complètement trempés, on risque d'attraper une pneumonie, mais si tu as besoin d'entendre pourquoi je t'aime, je peux continuer toute la nuit._

_§ Brooke : Y a des moments où j'aimerai que tu me sauves moi aussi..._

_§ Lucas : Je t'aime Brooke, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre_

_Brooke : Moi ce que je veux c'est que tu me le montres. Je ne te repousse pas Lucas au contraire, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces, seulement je ne tiendrai pas si toi tu ne m'aides pas. _

_§ Lucas : Peyton n'est qu'une amie..._

_Brooke : Une amie que tu sauves, que tu embrasses et que tu défends toujours. Il y a des moments où je préfèrerais être ton amie finalement._

_§ Brooke : Quand tu as dit dans ton discours que « Le véritable amour c'est de donner son cœur l'un à l'autre sans condition », j'ai réalisé que toi et moi ne sommes peut-être pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre..._

_§ Lucas : Entendre de la bouche de celle qu'on aime qu'elle n'a pas confiance, ça fait trop mal._

_Brooke : Je suis désolée Lucas... Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça._

_§ Lucas : Tu m'as tellement manqué..._

_§ Brooke : On ne peut pas se laisser s'attacher l'un à l'autre de cette façon là. Parce que se sera douloureux pour chacun d'entre nous le jour où tout se terminera._

_§ Brooke : Crois-moi, j'aimerais être là pour déterrer la boîte et j'aimerais voir cette maison construite. J'aimerais atteindre mes 25 ans et je voudrais aussi fêter le prochain Noël. Mais tout ça je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Alors s'il te plait ne me demande pas d'être là..._

_§ Brooke : Avant de vous laisser partir, je voudrais adresser un message devant vous à quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi. A quelqu'un qui a toujours été dans mon cœur et qui m'a beaucoup manqué... Lucas... Je t'aime._

_§ Brooke : On dit qu'une personne ressent quand vient l'heure de sa mort. Et bien c'est mon cas... je sais qu'elle approche et je ne veux pas perdre une miette de notre temps_

_§ Brooke : Toi et moi on le sait, notre vie ne sera pas comme les autres, mais le temps qu'elle durera, elle sera la plus merveilleuse. Je t'aimerai pour toujours Lucas._

_§ Brooke : Merci Lucas...De m'avoir offert le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_§ Brooke : Ca te paraîtra moins douloureux avec le temps... je te le promets..._

_§ Brooke : Je t'aime Lucas_

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de chacun. Comme si Brooke était là, ils entendirent sa voix murmurer _« Ce n'est pas la distance qui va nous séparer. »_ Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et imaginèrent le visage de leur amie parmi les nuages.

**Lucas** : Prends soin d'elle Keith...

Après cet adieu, la vie reprit son cours. Jack retourna à Savannah, Tim, Bevin et Skills reprirent également leur vie. Peyton resta quelques semaines à Tree Hill avant de décider de retourner auprès de son groupe. Micro décida de racheter l'appartement de Brooke à New York. Haley et Nathan s'occupèrent de leur fils tout en veillant sur Lucas. Celui-ci se terra dans sa chambre pendant de longues semaines, ne sortant que pour aller regarder la mer se déchaîner. Un matin, après de nombreux mois, il se leva et décida qu'il devait continuer à vivre pour Brooke. Il fit alors construire sa maison qu'il aménagea à l'image de sa défunte femme comme il le lui avait dit. Quelques mois après il reprit même l'écriture de son livre en admirant le tableau des rêves de Brooke pour se donner de l'inspiration. Un jour, il eut la surprise de voir Peyton débarquer, s'excusant de n'avoir pas plus donner de nouvelles. Hésitante elle finit par lui parler de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Brooke. Il lui expliqua à son tour qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre que Brooke et que lui-même s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais se remarier. Pourtant, après quelques années, durant lesquelles il revit plusieurs fois ses amis, et notamment Peyton, il entama avec elle une histoire d'amour. Il ne l'épousa jamais, et elle le comprenait. Elle savait aussi que dans son cœur il y aurait toujours Brooke. Et en effet Lucas ne cessa jamais de penser à elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aimer très fort Peyton et de lui donner une petite fille plutôt espiègle qu'ils nommèrent Brooke Scott... Peyton se remit à dessiner. Elle fit de nombreux portraits de sa meilleure amie. Nathan et Haley s'installèrent également à Tree Hill pour élever leurs enfants tout en continuant leur carrière respective. Finalement, tout ce monde fut heureux, et ils ne brisèrent jamais le lien que Brooke avait recréé entre eux s'efforçant de se voir le plus souvent possible pour parler d'elle. Ainsi, comme la plus part des romans que Lucas écrivit ensuite, toute cette histoire se termina sur un Happy end...

**FIN**

Le 29/12/06


End file.
